Ace of Hearts
by ColorCoated
Summary: After Cajun Spice Remy tells Rogue to promise she won't forget him. Rogue agrees to wait for him, and two years later, he's finally coming back. Rating for multiple sexual situations.
1. Special Delivery

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter One - Special Delivery  
**

Rogue's breath caught in her throat as she looked around the mansion's foyer suspiciously. No, there was still no one there. Just checking. Looking at the small pile of mail that had been customarily placed on the small table by the front door, she reached out, excited and nervous at the same time. Gingerly she ran one gloved finger along the side of the small envelope.

Snapping out of her trance, Rogue held the envelope to her chest, almost tenderly, before she took a deep breath. Looking around to, once again, reaffirm that no one was around, she abruptly turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could towards her room.

Throwing her door open with haste, Rogue was silently celebrating the fact that Kitty wasn't home. Sure, she was her best friend, but sometimes, a girl needed time to herself. Like now, for instance. Rogue took a deep breath, closing her door, and slowing down to head towards her bed. Yes, times like these were meant to be private, she nodded in affirmation, this was meant to be alone. It was her time, just hers, to live, to dream, and most of all, to hope.

Sitting cross-legged on the bed, Rogue set the envelope in front of her. She breathed in again, this time in anticipation. Summoning courage within her excitement, she grabbed the envelope. Screw it. She was trying to make the moment last, but it didn't matter anymore. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She tore open the side, to watch something fall out.

Rogue could only see the back of the playing card, which, inevitably, looked like all the others. That's not what she was so anxious about, though. Gingerly, she reached out and flipped the card over, lying on the bed in front of her.

Rogue's breath caught in her throat again and her fingers trembled slightly. She closed her eyes and blinked a few times, refusing to trust her sense of sight. Her stomach flip-flopped.

But there it was. Right in front of her.

The Ace of Hearts.

"Oh gawd," She was excited, terrified, nervous, and thrilled at the same time. Yes, thrilled would probably be the most appropriate word. The Ace of Hearts could only mean one thing.

Her voice was a whisper, small, scared, but full of awe and excitement, "Remy's coming back."

Holding the card up to her cheek, inhaling, and wishing for that familiar smell of spices and tobacco, she thought back to the first card he had given her. . . . . .

"You will be fine, chérie. You got people watchin' over you."

Rogue watched him walk away, unfamiliar with the feelings in her stomach, the feelings in her mind. Her mouth was slightly agape as he walked, vaguely listening to Scott's calls for her to head the opposite direction. Her mouth was dry, her heart was beating too fast, she was angry, she was confused, exhilarated, and she was, definitely, most definitely, unrepentant. Not sorry in the slightest. Remy may have kidnapped her and had the wrong motives, but she could honestly say that it wasn't awful. It wasn't awful at all.

She looked down at the card in her hand, the Queen of Hearts. His lucky lady.

Rogue initially turned back to Scott with one more fleeting glance at Gambit's retreating figure. She headed towards her family. She had to go back to Bayville. It was her home. It was her family.

Rogue spent the next week in a daze. She didn't know how to feel or what to think. Those few moments with Gambit had changed everything she thought she knew. He did the wrong thing for the right reasons, but he did more than that. She was thinking about leaving, she was going to leave, but she had people watching over her. She knew that then. Remy let her know that, and that was invaluable. Despite the kidnapping, she owed him everything. He had put everything in perspective for her, and despite such strong feelings of confusion, she knew Gambit was good.

The mansion residents still didn't know if Rogue was kidnapped or if she went willingly, there were votes for both ways. It was visible to everyone that the week after the 'incident' Rogue was different. She just seemed numb and unaware, like she was lost and confused. The other X-men were starting to get worried, but then she changed again.

It was a week to the day that the X-Men had come to take her home from New Orleans. It was way past lights out, and Kitty was sleeping, but Rogue couldn't. She was tossing and turning, still lost and still confused. She reached under her pillow and retrieved the Queen of Hearts. Holding it to her chest, she closed her eyes, not sure how she was feeling. Hearing a tapping, she looked up startled from her reverie.

She gasped the minute she looked at the doors of her balcony. She could see him outside, waiting for her, his red eyes burning in the darkness of night. She could feel her stomach drop and she stared at him, unsure.

He tapped quietly on the window again, his eyes never leaving her.

She didn't need him to ask again. Throwing back her covers and pulling on her gloves, she rushed to the doors, not sure why she felt the need to hurry. With one hand, she unlocked the doors and then stepped outside, shutting the door behind her.

She shivered. She wanted to say it was from the chill of the night, but she was covered with long pants and a long sleeve tee shirt. She didn't know what to say.

Gambit was staring down at her, looking as devastatingly handsome as always.

"Gambit -" She started in a low breathless voice and he cut her off.

"Remy." He corrected simply with a voice as smooth as melted chocolate.

"Remy," She stated it simply as well, not feeling the need to say anything else. His name felt good on her lips. It felt right. For the first time, something felt right.

Without saying another word, Remy quickly reached out. He grabbed Rogue and pulled her forcefully towards himself. He bent his head down and buried his face in his hair. He inhaled, she smelled like vanilla and gardenias.

Rogue let out a muffled noise of surprise, her face pressed into his chest. He was hard, built, and complete muscle. Rogue once again felt feelings that she didn't recognize.

Remy pulled back a little, "Rogue, chere?"

She looked up at him, green eyes shining brightly with uncertainty and something else. . . hope? "Yeah, Remy?"

Distracted momentarily, Remy unwrapped one arm from her and grabbed her wrist, bringing it upwards. "You kept it," he sounded pleased.

Rogue smiled at him, "Ah could nevah forget yer luck lady."

"An' Remy?" He sounded breathless as well. It was a loaded question, she knew, but she didn't understand why.

"What do yah mean, Remy?" Her voice was small and innocent.

"An' moi, chere? Could y' forget dis Cajun?"

She laid her face again his chest for a moment before pulling back to meet his burning eyes again, "Nevah."

"Promise?" Both of his arms were around her.

"Ah promise." She affirmed and wrapped her arms around him in return.

"Je t'aime."

Rogue didn't speak French, but she knew what it meant. She wanted to stiffen, to scream, to pull away, but she couldn't. It was like her trip to the Bayou; something felt right. "Ah love yah, too."

The grin on Remy's face could light up the dark sky. He pulled her in tightly again, tighter than before.

She had never been this close to someone before, and it was terrifying, but it was something else as well. Rogue stood there for a minute, lost in his embrace, wishing for that one moment to stretch on forever.

But it didn't because nothing lasts forever.

"Remy's gotta go, chere." He was frowning, he sounded sad.

She looked back up at him, and couldn't decide if it was a good decision or not.

As soon as he saw those green eyes again, he couldn't help himself. He bent his head down slowly, tenderly and brushed his lips against hers.

Rogue gasped against his lips, but Remy didn't seem to mind. Rogue knew she shouldn't have been surprised, but she was still shocked nonetheless. The feeling was so foreign, so new, so absolutely perfect.

Remy began to feel to slow pull of her powers and he pulled away slowly, shaking a little. Her lips here softer than her ever imagined, like brushing his lips against crushed velvet. He was dizzy. It was worth it.

Rogue knew she should be mad, but she wasn't.

Remy broke her trace, "Remy's got some tings he gotta take care 'f."

Rogue had started to absorb him; she knew. "The guild?"

"Oui." He held her closer, if possible.

"Belladonna?"

"Oui." He wasn't going to deny it; it was just the way things were.

"The Acolytes?"

"Oui," He agreed again, burying his face back in her hair and reveling in her scent.

Rogue, once again, knew she should be mad, but she wasn't. She knew he was being honest, something he normally wasn't. She knew he was sincere.

For the first time in his life, the Gambit made a gamble with showing all his cards first. He didn't regret it in the slightest.

"Chere?" He questioned, meeting her eyes once again and worrying his heart would stop because of it. "Y'll wait f' Remy?" Gambit's poker face was gone and his cards were on the table; he was worried about what her answer would be. He was nervous.

Uncharacteristically, Rogue smiled. "Ah'll wait forevah."

It was exactly what he wanted to hear. "Remy'll come back, chere. He promises."

"Ah know." She believed him. She knew you should never trust a thief, but Remy was different. Remy was. . . hers.

Reluctantly releasing her, Gambit knew that was it. He was out of time, he had to go. As he started to turn his back, Rogue caught his wrist and turned him back towards her. "Chere?" He questioned, she knew he had to go.

"Wait." She smiled, but it wasn't a sad smile like he would have thought. She brought the Queen of Hearts up to her lips and pressed hard. Not having wiped off her lipstick earlier, a perfect purple stain rested over the queen. "Fer good luck." She held it out to him.

For the hundredth time that night, Gambit felt like his heart would stop. She had no idea how much the gesture meant to him. He gingerly took the card and held it to his cheek, eyes closed.

Rogue watched him, now understanding the significance of her actions. She felt a swell of pride and happiness within her as the card touched his cheek.

Placing the card in his pocket, a new one quickly appeared in his hand. His kissed it, not leaving a mark but feeling the need to reciprocate her actions, and held it out to her. "So y' can keep dis Cajun wit y'."

Rogue looked at the card in front of her. The King of Hearts. Of course. What else would it be? Taking it from his hands, she held it with both of hers, over her heart. She didn't want to ask, but she couldn't help it; "Yah don't worry bout splitting them up?" She, honestly, wasn't sure if the question was about the king and queen or herself and Remy.

Remy looked at her, hope burning in his eyes. "Dey be back t'g'her. Jus take some time."

She understood exactly what he meant, and felt the need to repeat what she said earlier. "Forevah. Ah'll wait forevah."

"Oui." He nodded and brought her gloved hand to his lips. "Love y', Rogue."

With that, he was gone.

That was when the X-Men stopped worrying about Rogue. No one understood it, but after a week of complete aloofness, she had changed again. Everyone was shocked, but no one knew what to say, except Kitty of course who pulled Rogue aside to say she loved her regardless.

Hank looked at Storm and whispered quietly, "Dare I say, she looks happy? Optimistic, even?"

Storm watched Kitty and Rogue run out the door, on the way to the mall. Storm smiled knowingly at Beast.

She would have never said a word, but she felt bad for the goth girl. Ororo couldn't even begin to comprehend the feelings Rogue was going through. She didn't know what Rogue went through, but saw her wandering lost that week after New Orleans. Trying to be subtly helpful, as not offend the teenager, Storm had looked at the chore chart and took it upon herself to take some of Rogue's upon herself. She thought giving the girl some extra time with her thoughts would do her good. While changing the sheets in Kitty's and Rouge's room, she noticed something under Rogue's pillow, a Queen of Hearts playing card. Storm kept her mouth shut, and didn't plan on telling anyone, but she thought she had some ideas about Rogue's sudden mood changes.

Rogue had gone to the mall with Kitty, had accepted a makeover, stopped wearing her dark makeup and clothes, and even smiled more.

Almost no one knew why, but no one argued with the 'new' Rogue.

Rogue carried on like that, in her new state of reverie for a month before she heard Scott calling her name. Heading to the foyer, she looked at him slightly confused.

Scott smiled, "You got something in the mail. No return address, though. I'm not sure who it's from, but if you want me to check it out first for you . . ."

Rogue fought the urge to roll her eyes, something she hadn't done a lot of in the last month. "It's okay, Scott. Ah don't mind who it's from, Ah'll just open it later."

Without waiting for an answer, Rogue took the envelope from Scott, and as soon as she was out of his line of sight, she bolted towards her room. She knew exactly who it was from. Who else could it be from?

Tearing the envelope with a frenzy, her heart soared when she saw the playing card, confirming the sender.

She flipped it over; Two of Spades. It was a small card; insignificant. She knew what it meant; it meant it would be a while.

Rogue didn't mind though, surprisingly. She told Remy she was willing to wait, and she meant it . . . . . . .

Looking down at the Ace in her hand, Rogue shook her head, effectively stopping her reminiscing. Remy had told her he loved her two years ago, and a month later had sent her the 2 of Spades. Two and a half months after that she received a 4 of Clubs, and another two months later she received the Joker which led her to believe that things were going well. A month later she got the 6 of Spades and then it took an agonizing three months to receive a 4 of Clubs. She knew it'd be a while; she said she'd wait.

It often seemed like her cards cam few and far between because they did, but it gave her hope, it continued her hope.

It had been two years. . . two years! Rogue tried to steady herself as she realized she finally had her Ace.

* * *

So that's part one! And I can say that I'm super super super excited about where it's going!

Where do you think it's going? Probably the same place I do! Romyness! I am so excited about this story (but have no fear, I'm still working on You Want It as well)!

It's a different type of story for me so feedback would be greatly greatly greatly appreciated!

Thanks for reading!


	2. Promises

Okay okay okay! Let's be honest, I wasn't even going to update today but then I saw the reviews from New Moon Night, Trisha, Lucida Lownes, and LadyPeneloSolidor I couldn't help myself. So thank you thank you thank you for the kinds words! It's very appreciated.

* * *

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter Two - Promises  
**

Rogue thought about it. The more she thought about, the more confused she became. It really didn't make sense, it really didn't.

Sitting on her bed, she reached into her pocket to retrieve her ever-present King of Hearts card. She pressed her lips to where Gambit's had been, two years ago. The connection was not fleeting, it was not lost, and it was most definitely renewed now that she had her Ace.

She shook her head, it didn't make sense! Remy had told her that he loved her, and she in turn had said it back. She believed him, she knew he was sincere, and she meant it when she said it back.

But how could she? How could he? They had only been together for a brief moment that night, and those few twisted days in New Orleans. It didn't make sense that he should love her, and she him. How did she know what love was? She thought she didn't until she heard the words from Remy. When the words escaped his lips, not only did she believe them, but she felt the too. She felt her chest fill with an unfamiliar feeling that she couldn't stop and her heart started beating too fast, and then she couldn't help but say it back.

She slipped the King back into her pocket, making sure to keep it on herself at all times, and lifted the Ace of Hearts off the bed in front of her.

"Remy," she whispered the name one last time, laced with excitement. She pulled open the drawer on her nightstand to place the new card with the others, but then thought better of it. Closing the drawer, she placed the Ace under her pillow. Hopefully her dreams would be full of hope as well.

She shook her head; it was getting late and she had things to do. She had school tomorrow, but for once she was excited. She only had a week left and then she was done. Graduation was at her fingertips and she couldn't wait.

It was had to believe that she was finally eighteen. She had so much ahead of her, but she wasn't sure what was next. All the other students, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, knew what they were doing next. Of course, they all had experienced so much more than she had.

Rogue remembered the night Kitty came home in a daze, flushed, and happy. She told Rogue about her first time with Lance, about what it felt like. Although Kitty was clearly describing the emotional side of things and how it made her feel, Rogue couldn't help but think of the physical aspect.

Rogue tried to imagine someone's hands on her arms, another body flushed against hers, soft caresses up and down her body. Rogue didn't understand it, but she wanted to. All she had to go on was that one kiss from Remy, on that fateful night. It was so light and so soft, him brushing his lips against hers. Although she was embarrassed to admit it, she wondered what it would feel like to have Remy's tongue in her month, to feel Remy's skin on her skin. All she could do was think back to the kiss Remy had given her, her first kiss she wanted to remember. The only other kiss she had ever had was with Cody when she was 13. She never looked back on that night with the feelings of her night with Remy.

The kiss she received from Remy changed everything. It made him feel right. It was what a first kiss should be: loving, sweet, and tender – so very tender.

Of course, she heard more stories from the other students at the mansion; not just about sex, but first kisses, and nervous hugs. She wanted to be one of them.

Now Kitty was going to graduate, young and in love. She could go off into the sunset (figuratively, of course) with Lance and they could have a future. It was a beautiful thing.

The one thing Kitty didn't know – or Lance, Logan, or anyone – was the fact that Rogue was in love too. No one knew, she kept it to herself, but she could feel it. She could feel the love grow, feel her heart swell, every time she received another card in the mail, every time she kissed her King of Hearts card good night, every time she put on her uniform running into a fight, making sure her King was with her (for good luck too, of course).

She said she would wait, and she meant it. She would wait for Remy as long as she had to, although she didn't want to wait that long. When she made the promise, Rogue didn't expect it to be for two years. Forgetting the enigmatic Cajun was not an option, but waiting for him was.

Rogue made the right choice. It wasn't easy, and sometimes it hurt, and most times she could admit to herself that she didn't understand it, but Rogue knew she was waiting for him.

The scary part about it though? Aside from knowing Remy was coming back to Bayville, she wasn't sure what she was waiting for. Her stomach anxiously flipped when she thought about what would happen when she saw him. She wasn't sure, but Rogue knew that it was about time he came back.

It was about time Remy came home to her.

Four weeks later. . .

It had been a month since Rogue received the Ace of Hearts from Remy, but she didn't mind. She trusted him, and believed in him. In fact, if anything, Rogue had a little bit of bounce in her step for the last month; she knew Remy would come back to her.

How did she know? It was the Ace of Hearts of course, Rogue thought arbitrarily as she brushed her hair in front of her mirror. The Ace was the highest card in the deck, the only one that could signify something so important. On top of it, it was the Ace of Hearts, the one card that could bring the King and Queen back together.

Rogue laughed a little to herself, a soft chuckle but heartfelt nonetheless. "Ah nevah knew that Cajun was so deep." She smiled.

Rogue looked at her reflection, finished brushing her hair that now fell to her shoulders. Her white bangs were parted down the middle, leaving white streaks on either side of her face. She had on a simple white polo shirt, but it was stretched to it's limit across her chest. The last two years, her transition from sixteen to eighteen, her figure finally blossomed. She still had a tiny waist and curvy hips, but her top half finally caught up. Her breasts were now a full C cup, and she would secretly giggle to herself when she pictured Remy's reaction to them. She knew that he loved her, that he wouldn't care either way, but she was proud of her body and had been waiting two years for the man she loved to see it.

Along with her simple polo, Rogue had on dark blue jeans, sitting low on her hips, white elbow length gloves, and simple black boots. She dressed like any eighteen year old would (with the exception being the only skin showing was a few inches between her sleeve and glove), but it made her smile.

She never would have dressed like this two years ago. She never would have felt confident enough to dress like this two years ago. She never would have dressed this way before Remy.

It was a beautiful day out, the sun was shining, and Rogue left the doors to her balcony wide open. She enjoyed the warm breeze flowing throughout her room.

Smiling, Rogue could hear the unmistakable sound of a motorcycle outside, sounding like it was getting closer. She smiled again, Logan must be getting home.

But, Logan was all ready home.

Wait, Logan was all ready home.

That could only mean. . .

Rogue felt sick to her stomach momentarily. She was hit with an overwhelming mix of nervousness, anticipation, and excitement.

How long has she waited for this? Too long. She didn't know what to do next – he stomach flip flopped.

. . .

Remy was nervous to say the least, and that Ragin Cajun never got nervous. He didn't know what to do, he didn't even know if Rogue had got the cards he had sent her. Even if she had, it had been two years and to years was an awfully long time.

He shook his head, he should have called her. He couldn't have called her, he didn't have a choice. He couldn't let the guild know he was communicating with people outside the family; he couldn't let them know it was a young girl especially. He couldn't let Belladonna know, tensions were too thick. He wasn't even able to get out of that marriage, and there was no way he could bring up some mutant girl in New York. He didn't trust the phones with the Assassins around (or emails or letters for that matter). Leave no paper trail, it was a simple thief rule. He couldn't call her in front of the Acolytes – it'd be asking for trouble.

So Remy did what he could, he had sent her playing cards hoping she would understand. He had made her promise to not forget him, but he wanted to do all her could to insure that. He knew it wasn't much, but he hoped she'd understood. He hoped she would understand what the Ace of Hearts meant.

Remy had his uniform on, he wasn't looking for a fight but he felt he needed to be prepared. Rogue might not want to see him, and that could mean trouble.

His hand unconsciously went to the pocket on the front of his uniform. He had the pocket put there on purpose, right over his heart. It was a small pocket, just big enough to hold a playing card. He quickly took out the Queen of Hearts card and looked at it for courage. The purple stain on that card lifted his spirits and made his knees week. He kissed his lucky lady and put it back in his pocket, right over his heart, where she belonged.

Of course as he pulled up to the gates of the mansion on his motorcycle, he got a little more nervous. This was as far as his plan went.

He didn't want to get Rogue in trouble, of course; that was his priority. Last time he showed up for her, he may have kind of kidnapped her, and he knew she was in hot water because of it.

He didn't want to do that to her again. His heart dropped, he didn't want to do that again, assuming she was still at the mansion. Two years was a long time, there was a chance she might not even be there.

He figured he might as well dive in head first, straight up to the door no less. Remy punched in the security code he had 'looked up' before he headed to the mansion. When the gates opened, he revved his motorcycle again and drove straight up the drive, his heart beating hard in his chest.

Killing the engine in front of the mansion door, Remy hopped off the bike with a swagger (even though his confidence was wavering underneath the façade). He set his helmet on the seat and headed towards the door.

As he lifted his fist to knock on the door, his stomach in his throat, the door was thrown open forcefully in front of him.

Snarling, Logan grabbed the color of Remy's trench coat, anger in his eyes. "Gambit, " He seethed.

Gambit gave Logan his trademark smirk, his poker face completely unwavering, "Bonjour mon ami! Gambit's glad y' missed 'im."

Taking one hand off his collar, Logan's claws came out. He held them up to Remy's throat. "All right, Bub," He roared, "You give me one reason why I shouldn't gut you right now."

"Ah Wolvie," He winked, "Dis Canju didn' know y'r so kinky."

Logan growled loudly, angrily. He was about to throw Gambit against the wall.

At this point, quite a few students were gathering in the foyer, curiously. This included a rather angry looking Scott Summer.

"Remy!!" Rogue stood at the top of the staircase, facing the foyer. Her heart almost stopped when se saw him. She felt nervous energy flow throughout her body as her heart started beating at too quick a pace.

At Rogue's exclamation, Logan looked up at Rogue, as did Remy and the large group of spectators.

Remy's mouth went dry temporarily and he attempted to swallow. He looked her up and down. She had on just a polo, jeans, and gloves, but she looked sexy as hell. Her legs were hidden in those jeans, but hips looked delicious. As his eyes hit her chest, he felt like he could die right there and be happy. Well, honestly, he'd be really happy if he could get his hands on those breasts. What really got to Remy thought, was not how hot she looked, but the feelings in his body. His chest got tight, and his mind got foggy. "Chere," he breathed quietly, excitedly.

Logan's eyes narrowed, he didn't understand the situation so naturally, it just made him angry.

Rogue's mind went completely blank, she could think of a word to say. She had waited for this moment for two years. Two years! And now she was speechless. Her heart was beating too fast, she thought her knees would give out. She didn't know what to say. As much as part of her just wanted to yell "I love you!" at the top of her lungs, she knew that wasn't right. As feelings of love, lust, and excitement started to swell in her chest, she had to stop herself. Her mind went back to the reasons he left her in the first place as she tried to make some sense of what was happening.

Rogue took a deep breath, her mind working over time. "How was the wedding?"

Gambit pulled out of Logan's grasp. He shrugged.

She was worried he'd be offended by the question but she didn't know what else to say.

He looked up at her. "Julian's dead," He stated flatly.

That broke whatever trance Rogue was in, and she could guess what happened. She knew about Julian, she knew what this could mean. "Oh Remy!" She exclaimed and ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

Remy watched her run down the stairs. In stead of hearing her feet hit the ground, he could only hear his heart beating in his ears.

Kitty watched interested. Scott looked annoyed. Logan looked suspicious.

Rogue didn't waste anytime, she didn't hesitate when reached him. She threw her arms around his neck with unmatched enthusiasm.

Well, perhaps Remy could match it. As soon as she was within arm's reach Remy wrapped his arms tight around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

Spinning her in circles, Remy buried his face in her hair. The familiar scent of vanilla and magnolias made him giddy.

Rogue buried her face in the warm, strong chest in front of her. He was back. "Oh Remy."

"Mon chere." Remy had never felt this way before. He was ready for the world to stop at that moment. He set her feet back on the floor. "Y' didn' f'get."

Rogue looked up at him, "Ah promised."

At this point, Remy's reverie was broken as he looked up toward some very confused (and some menacing) eyes. He bent his lips down towards he ear and whispered quietly, "Let's get outta ere, mon chere."

Rogue nodded as she turned to her teammates. "Ah'm goin out. Ah'm not sure when I'll be back, but Ah've got my communicator if yah need anything." Seeing Logan's evil glare, and other looks she didn't want to acknowledge, she was slowly pushing Gambit back towards the front door.

"Stripes," Logan warned. He didn't know what was going on, but he didn't like it.

Before Rogue could respond, Scott looked at her, possibly angry, possibly annoyed, "Rogue, I don't think you should –"

Rogue narrowed her eyes at Scott and abruptly turned on her heel and stomped off towards the door. Many things had changed in two years, but a few things didn't. One that most certainly did not change at all, was how much a pain Scott Summers could be. "Ah'm going out. Ah'll see you later." She grabbed her purse, which was on top of a pile next to the door, and headed outside towards Remy's bike, not turning around again.

Remy followed her, but turned around to wink at Logan, "Dis Cajun jus gonna 'ave t' take un rain check, mon ami."

Logan growled as the door slammed.

Wordlessly, Gambit handed Rogue his spare helmet and put his on himself. There were no other words to say; not here.

Rogue heard her phone beep and she looked down at the screen. All ready, a text message from Kitty?

U R telling me everything l8r! Have fun!

Gambit cleared his throat and Rogue put her phone in her pocket. Seeing Gambit sitting on his bike, she was a little nervous, but hopped on behind him anyway.

As Gambit sped down the drive, he could feel Rogue's arms tighten around his waist. He sped up.

* * *

Ooooh boy! Gambit's back in town! Wanna know what's going to happen next? Well let's just say things heat up a little bit. Ooooh baby! This story is 'M' for a reason! Just thought I'd give you something to look forward to!

Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated. I was a little unsure about the whole first part of this chapter so I'd like to know what everyone thinks!


	3. Surprises

So I know you guys have been dying for an update for this one (and You Want It which I haven't forgot about either!), and I apologize about not getting it out sooner. The upcoming holiday has made things crazy, and also, I work at a grocery store which, you can only image, has been crazy getting ready for turkey day. It's been busy!

So without further adu, a little bit from Remy's perspective.

**

* * *

Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter Three - Surprises  
**

Maybe they should go out for coffee Remy thought idly as he felt Rogue's arms tighten around his waist as he took a turn too quickly.

Rogue didn't ask him where they were going; she just took the invitation and hopped on his bike behind him. She trusted him.

She had promised. And here she was, her body warm behind his, two years later. Here she was; with him. His lucky lady; his Queen of Hearts.

As he got closer to his apartment building he decided that it was not the time for coffee.

There were so many questions lingering between them. There were too many questions to be answered.

Perhaps these questions were too intimate for simple coffee house chatter.

Remy did not think that these questions were meant to be asked over something as simple as coffee. This wasn't just any day. This wasn't just any girl. This was Rogue, and she hadn't forgotten him. He'd been gone for two years, and she waited for him. She had waited.

Remy pulled into the parking lot of his apartment complex. The roar of his bike dissipated as he cut the engine, slipping his keys into the front pocket of his jeans. Quickly stowing both his and Rogue's helmet in the side bag of the bike, he smiled inwardly. She waited. The thought in the forefront of his mind refused to settle into the background. It was almost too good to be true. Almost.

Grabbing the delicate hand in the leather glove to his right, he pulled Rogue along side of himself as he headed towards the door.

She hadn't said anything yet, but Remy thought that to be good, as he couldn't hear anything besides his heart beating in his yet. He could swear it was going to beat completely out of him in a second. Every time his feet hit the pavement he could her the blood in his ears and the beat in his chest.

But, Dieu, there were so many questions. What had she done the last two years? What had he been doing the last two years? Had she finished school? Did he actually get married? Did she think about him when he was gone? Did he still love her? Did she still love him? Did he leave the guild? Was she happy? Did he still work for Magneto? Did she want him to come home?

No, a coffee shop would not be the right place to ask these questions, for either of them.

Remy didn't say anything as he led Rogue up the stairs towards his specific apartment. Wordlessly, he unlocked the door and headed inside. Rogue followed.

Gambit reached behind Rogue and gave the door a slight push so it closed with a click behind them.

There were so many questions for him to ask her, and for her to ask him in return.

But at that time, Remy had all that he wanted. Answers to the inquiries that plagued him for two years were not as important anymore. Rogue was important, and she was here, now, with him.

Quickly and fluidly, Remy grabbed Rogue.

Surprised, she stepped back a little, her back bumping the door.

Remy didn't mind, he stepped forward more and found his arms around her. Similar to the mansion a few moments ago, Remy found himself burying his nose in her hair. He breathed deeply and found himself inhaling magnolias and vanilla.

Nothing had ever smelled so good before. Never in his life had a scent so sweet burned his nostrils and imprinted itself in her memory.

His arms tightened, almost possessively, around the smaller bottom in front of himself. How long, he questioned. How long had he wanted this?

Oh, wait, that's right. He knew how long he wanted this. Two years. Remy smiled into those tresses that felt like silk; two years and she had waited. He felt the stiff fabric of her polo shirt beneath his arm and nothing had ever felt better.

He marveled at the way Rogue's body fit to his, despite the fact that both her arms were sandwiched between the two of them because he had pulled them so close, so suddenly. He exhaled.

"Remy?" The sweet southern twang rolled over his body like honey: sugary and sticky.

"Oui?" He couldn't help but reply. He'd do anything she asked, he decided right then and there. His heart had bled without her for so long, and now that she was here with him, he finally felt whole. Besides, he couldn't ignore all those questions for too long, and he figured she couldn't either.

"Ah missed you."

His knees went weak.

Pulling her hair to the side of her face, Remy pressed their cheeks together. "Miss y' too, chere." He sighed happily. Pulling back to look at her beautiful face, Remy smiled. The same tightness in his chest and fogginess in his mind he felt at the mansion had returned. He groaned a little, although more out of habit than actually annoyance, "Remy jus wish he could kiss y' now, mon chere."

It probably wasn't the right thing to say. He didn't want to bring up all those questions now, all the problems that could be. He probably shouldn't have said that, but Remy couldn't help himself; holding her so close made him remember that fateful night two years ago. He had brushed his lips against hers and given her some of his thoughts, his memory, his being.

He had given her more than that thought; he had given her his heart. The King was always meant for the King.

"So do it."

"Quoi?" Remy almost forgot what he had said, but when he remembered he was even more confused.

"Ah said so do it," she taunted him, teasingly, "What are yah? Scaredy Cajun?"

Remy scoffed, "Course not." He leaned forward and brushed his lips, quickly, tenderly against hers. His knees felt so weak, but he doubted it was from the absorption.

Looking pack into her perfect greens eyes, something registered. "How long?" He questioned.

She smiled back at him, sweetly, lovingly, "Three weeks. It all happened so fast. Four weeks ago, I got yah card, and then a week afta, or three weeks ago ah graduated and finally had full control." So much, so very very much had happened in those four weeks. Without that Ace of Hearts, though, Rogue didn't think any of it would have happened. He may not have physically been there, but Remy had given her strength.

The thought made him giddy, but he had to ask. "Full control? How long y' b' tryin?"

She smiled a little sheepishly and glanced down at her feet before looking up again, "Ah started trying two years ago."

That made his heart soar; she had been doing it for him. For them.

He shook his head a little, trying to make sense of everything. Could you be completely elated and confused at the same time? Remy supposed you could. "So why. . .?" He trailed off as he unwrapped one arm from her and grabbed her had to hold it front of both of their faces.

She flushed and Remy remembered why red was his favorite color. "Ah ummm Ah. . ."

Remy was still confused. She was embarrassed?

She cleared her throat, feeling a little more confident, she continued, "Ah told yah." She made it sound like it was the simplest thing in the world, but Remy wasn't sure what she meant. Suddenly, she beamed at him and repeated herself, "Ah told yah, Ah was waiting fur yah." She slowly began peeling off her gloves.

The significance of this action was not lost on Remy. The weight of the situation was not lost on him either. He was elated, overjoyed; his thoughts were incomprehensible. She waited for him. Dieu, she waited! She had been able to touch for three weeks, three whole weeks, and chose not to because she was waiting for him. After years void of human contact, Rogue had prolonged it to wait for Remy. Once again, Remy thought his heart would explode in his chest. This meant the world to him, and he could hardly believe it. He couldn't believe she had done that for him. She was unbelievable. She was perfect.

He watched, dry mouthed, as she started the removal of her opposite glove. The entire weight of the situation was unbelievable, and feeling both light and heavy at the same time. She had done something so amazing, so mind blowing that there were no words to describe it. He knew she should say something, thank her, congratulate her, grovel at her feet, and/or worship the ground she walked on. Every fiber in his being told him to say something – anything.

_Say something. _His mind screamed. He was going to, he really was.

It was, at that moment, though, that his body betrayed him.

As soon as the glove was off, Remy shoved her violently against the door. The frame rattled with the force of impact and Rogue let of a little noise of surprise. Remy's lips crashed hard against hers and he didn't pull away. The tenderness of his previous kiss was gone and replaced with unrequited lust, want, need, and an intense hunger he had never felt before. One arm was wrapped securely around her waist, in an almost death grip. His other hand though, was making quick work memorizing the topography of her body.

She noticed his coat was all the floor now. She didn't see him remove it.

He pressed his palm against her cheek and pulled it down to feel the line of her jaw, and then her collarbone. He ran it down, in between her breasts, feeling those supple curves on either side of his fingers. He could feel Rogue gasp again, but the sound was swallowed up his swollen hungry lips. He ran it up and down her side, memorizing the feeling of her ribs under his hands. Before he could stop himself, he could feel his hips grinding into hers.

"Merde," He swore, it being the only word he could form at that time. He could feel how hard he was, his erection responding to every touch he placed on her body. She made him feel so hot. Feeling her body made him feel so hot. How many times had he pleasured himself to the thought of her over the last year? How many times had he wished for this, hoped for this?

He bit down hard on her bottom lip, pulling it down slightly. Somewhere in the back of his mind, it registered that it might hurt her, but he didn't care. Rogue, shocked and torn between an intense mix of pain and pleasure, opened her mouth to breath in deep.

Remy didn't waste any time, as soon as her mouth was open, he thrust his tongue deep into her mouth. He slowly, surely, coaxed hers against his and they fought together. Had she every thought about what this would feel like, he wondered.

His had made it's was up her side again and he cupped her breast through her shirt.

Rogue moaned at the unfamiliar sensation spreading through her chest and quickly making it's way between her legs. She wrapped both arms around his neck, clinging to him like she had absolutely no choice of letting go.

As soon as he heard the guttural noise spill from the back of Rogue's throat, he thought he might lose it. He could cream his jeans right there for all he cared, and he'd be completely happy. Heck, he could die right now and be completely happy.

He unwrapped his arm from around her back, and moved both her hands towards her backside. Running his hands over her tight rear end, he shuttered at the feeling: it was amazing. He moved his hands down a little more and quickly lifted her off the ground. He slid his hands from her backside to her thighs and then wrapped her legs around his waist. He braced her back against the door and began to grind there hips together with a renewed sense of vigor. The friction against his erection was almost painful, but, dieu, he needed contact so bad!

He wanted her so bad!

Rogue went to say something, but any noise that would have come out was swallowed by Remy's lips once more.

He felt his hand slide up her shirt and cup her breast once more. He squeezed a little harder than necessary. This must be what heaven's like, he decided. He moved his hand back down to the hem of the polo and started pulling at it impatiently.

Rogue heard the unannounced request and released his neck to quickly pull her shirt over her head.

Remy threw his head back and closed his eyes, trying to focus on the friction between their bodies.

He opened his eyes again, in time to see her shirt hit the floor next to them. He moved his hands to her legs and separated them from himself, setting her feet back to the floor.

She looked at him questioningly, but didn't have a chance to say anything before Gambit growled loudly. He literally growled, raw, primal, and heated. "De pants t'."

She nodded quickly, kicking her shoes off before shimmying out of her jeans. Rogue could feel her panties sticking to her, wet with her own excitement and pressed against herself from Remy's pushing their hips together.

Remy's eyes raked over her body, clad only in lacey under things, in a way that made Rogue's whole body hot. "Perfect," he murmured simply, his mind foggy with desire. He licked his lips. Without waiting for an invitation, Remy pulled his own shirt overhead, anxious to feel her skin against his.

Pressing their chests together, and subsequently pushing Rogue against the door once more, Remy heard Rogue moan again. The noise sent all of his nerves on fire. She was so hot, she made him so hot. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra, pulling it away from them. He looked at those hard nipples and ran his flat palm against them. Perfect. Remy made a mental note to come back to those with his mouth later. Screw it, he planned on putting his mouth on every part of her body later. He pressed his lips against hers again without abandon.

Using his hand, he pulled her leg up, hooking it over one of his hips and holding it there. She was now standing only on one foot with her legs slightly spread. The thought made him wild.

If physically possible, he felt even hotter. His hard on was straining against his jeans and throbbing hard.

He felt Rogue kissing back and relished in the feeling. Had their mouth been separated, she would have noticed the down right evil gleam in his eye.

With one hand holding her leg high against his hip, his other hand slid down her side, resting on her hip. Chests still pressed together, Remy moved his lips to her cheek, her chin, and began to nibble and suck on the soft skin of her neck. She made a small whimpery noise and he smirked against her skin. That's right Roguey, he thought to himself. As much as he liked kissing her skin, he had moved his lips for a reason; he wanted to hear everything.

He started sucking harder, planning to mark her as his. As he felt her body melt against his, he couldn't help himself any longer. His hand slid from her hip to the juncture between her legs.

He felt her stiffen slightly, and decided to disregard it completely. Without warning or announcement, Remy quickly and expertly slid her the crotch of her panties to the side and dipped a finger between her folds.

"Remmurgh!" Rogue let out something unintelligible and Remy smiled inwardly to himself.

Sliding in a second expert finger, he bit down hard on her shoulder.

Rogue screamed, loudly. It was a mix of pleasure and pain. The throbbing in her shoulder distracted her mind from the game Remy's fingers were playing. Her mind was in a fog and she couldn't decide on which sensation to focus. It wasn't an unwelcome feeling.

Hearing her scream just fueled the fire. Remy's intimate caress began to move faster, he began pumping his fingers harder. When her back arched against the door, her chest pushed harder against his, Remy let out his own deep moan. Dieu, she felt so good. She was so soft, warm, and wet. He grinned to himself, she was so wet. . . and tight. He shuddered; she was so unbelievably tight. The fact that if she felt this tight around fingers, she would feel so tight when he –

"Remy!" Remy's mind was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard his name called breathlessly. It was the most amazing sound he'd ever heard.

"Say it again, chere!" He commanded loudly.

Rogue didn't understand, what did he want?

Remy smirked; he knew what to do to get his way. His fingers began pumping slower as he moved his thumb upwards to rub that soft bundle of nerves.

Rogue let out a stream a southern flavored curses as Remy's thumb made contact. It was almost too much.

"Say it," His voice was low, dark, and commanding.

"Remy!" She shuddered against his body, against his fingers. "Remy!" She called his name again.

By this time, Remy was all ready working his expert fingers faster and coaxing her orgasm from her.

Rogue's eyes shut tightly and began pulling the hair at the back of Remy's neck. She moaned loudly and began seeing stars behind her eyelids. She felt herself exploding, the feeling reaching every nerve ending of her body, down to her toes.

He rubbed her slowly as she came off her high. He released her leg as removed his fingers. Wiping them quickly on the pants of his uniform, he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her almost naked body against his.

"Well Remy," her voice was shaky (as were he legs) but he could still hear the teasing tone in her voice, "Yah could have just said thank yah."

"Mmmm Hmmm, chere" Remy ignored the joke as he unwrapped an arm to move his hand back to where it was previously. He slowly rubbed her through her panties. "We jus gettin started."

Rogue gasped at the sensation, a little hard to take as she felt over stimulated from what just occurred. Once again torn between the line of pain and pleasure, Rogue was at a loss for words – intelligent ones, anyway.

Remy smiled at her surprised face (although once again clouded with desire) and scooped her up in his arms. Despite the fact the apartment was on the small side, Remy could feel the throbbing between his legs, and decided that his bedroom was too far away. He dropped Rogue none too gently on the couch. Quickly he began pulling off his own pants. Smirking he felt the need to repeat himself, "We jus gettin started."

Yes, this conversation was much too intimate to have over coffee. And yes, those questions could wait.

* * *

Oooh boy, hot enough for you? I hope so! Anyway, not a whole lot of dialogue in this chapter huh? Oops. Oh wait, not a whole lot of plot either. Double oops.

You're probably all wondering why I ended it there. I do intend to give you more ummm graphic details of what they're doing (ooh baby?) but I felt like some of it had to be more Rogue based and not all Remy based. That's why it stopped there. ALthough, it was fun to kind of base it around Remy this time.


	4. Heat

I realized that I didn't thank the reviewer last chapter! Anyway, thank you all so much for your reviews. They really mean a lot and I look forward to reading them all. They've all been very encouraging! Thanks so much!

I was especially interested to hear what you guys thought about last chapter, because Remy sure didn't waste his time. Have no fear, you'll find out why in this chapter.

Also, I had promised more about Rogue in this chapter, and you get it, but it goes back to Remy later. I couldn't help it :) haha

* * *

Ace of Hearts

Part Four - Heat

When she had hopped on the bike behind Remy, Rogue wasn't sure where he was taking them. She really didn't care, all she card about was that Remy had come back and now they were together.

She enjoyed the feeling of her body pressed against his back, and she enjoyed holding him tighter with every turn the bike took.

She may have been surprised when they pulled into the parking lot of an apartment complex, but she didn't think twice about it. She was with Remy, and that was all that mattered.

She had loved him from afar for a staggering two years, and now that they were together again, he could take her anywhere and it wouldn't matter . . . as long as they were together that is.

She wasn't surprised that he said he wanted to kiss her. In fact, for two years the memory of their simple kiss propelled her heart forward and onwards. It made sense he'd want to return to the moment they had shared years ago.

Of course, that's exactly what he had done. She had a lovely repeat of him brushing his lips against hers, but she had no explanation for what had happened after that.

She saw his face when she took off her gloves, and the next thing she knew, she was pressed up against his front door.

She kissed back (or at least she thought she did) when his lips crashed against hers. Never in her life, she thought, had something felt that good.

That statement was amended minuets later, where Rogue had decided with certainly, that nothing had ever felt that good.

When Remy asked her out of her clothes, she didn't fight it. She loved him, and was prepared to love him in any way he wanted. She saw the look in his eyes, they way that his eyes raked over her with such a heat it could melt adamantium. She felt like she was experiencing something she had only read about in romance novels, and vaguely and wistfully hoped she would have with Remy some day.

As his hands moved over her body, she felt herself naturally respond. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to be doing, she didn't know the next step to take, but she still felt heat building between her legs. She wanted to smile to herself; it felt good.

Remy's hands on her body felt good. The man she loved for two years was touching her, and it felt good. Simple as that.

She wanted to tell him she loved him and tell him everything about her life without him, but every time she tried to form words, they'd die on her lips. Not to mention her lips were all ready occupied, although she didn't mind.

After she had stripped off her pants, she was confused by Remy's actions. She didn't understand why she had hip on one leg, with the other hooked over his hip. She'd never read anything about this in her romance novels.

Of course, her body stiffened when she felt his hand near her most intimate place. Remy ignored it, and in one soul shattering moment, he made her feel liquid fire and a release so satisfying she thought it might not be real.

She tried to tease him, saying he could've just thanked her for learning how to touch, but her legs were ready to give out. Her whole body was reeling with after shocks of her orgasm and she almost choked when Remy's hand found her again and touched her through her panties. It was almost too much to bear, and she didn't know if it was supposed to feel like that.

Come to think of it, she didn't understand much of what she was feeling right now, but she knew she was feeling _good_.

Remy dropped her on the couch, and she could feel herself blush at they way his eyes looked over her body.

"We jus getting started." His accent made her stomach flip and she felt herself wanting him close again.

She watched him start to remove his pants, and she watched curiously. She was too embarrassed to tell him, but (not counting Tabby's tacky soft core porn movies) she's never seen a naked man before.

And Remy was definitely a man.

"We jus getting started." He repeated himself and she felt herself shiver. Due to her inexperience, she wasn't a hundred percent sure what else they were going to do, but she didn't care. She felt good, her body felt good, and she wanted Remy to feel good too.

If she would have taken the time to think about it, she would've been surprised to see how quick her tender thoughts had turned to those of lust. She was perfectly content with him holding her by the door, but one he kissed her and she felt his desire, she couldn't help herself. She had wanted his hands on her body; she had wanted him to touch her.

If Remy could do anything to make her feel as good as she had by that door, a moment ago, then he had free reign, she thought.

Remy, on the other hand, was still lost in his desire. He looked up and down Rogue's body appreciatively. He couldn't take it anymore. Two years had been a long time, and now her had her.

Not only did he have her, but Remy LeBeau planned to _take_ her.

He wanted her so bad, and he knew he was so hard. He didn't plan on waiting any longer. His mind was foggy and he couldn't seem to think around the hunger and need he felt. No woman had ever made him feel like this before.

If he were paying attention, he would've seen her eyes widen considerably as he pulled of his boxers. If he were paying attention, he would've given her a playful smirk at the sight of her blush.

But Remy LeBeau was not paying attention, because he could not think. He could not form words of complete thoughts; his body was being guided by one need and one need only. He would have to pull her panties to the side again, there was no more time to take them off.

Rogue felt the weight as Remy laid his body on top of hers. She wanted to look at him, but she closed her eyes, too lost in the new sensation of his full body against hers.

Remy was happy with himself, all ready having gotten her off. That would make things easier, he noted. He dropped one hand between her legs, like he had just a bit before. Pushing the panties aside, he slipped his finger back to where it once was. She was wet. Good.

Rogue's back arched at the sensation again, and she heard herself making unintelligible noises.

Remy smirked, she was almost ready and he was happy for that; he couldn't -wouldn't – wait much longer. He pushed two more fingers in.

Rogue's hips bucked once, uncontrolled. She screamed, she cursed, she groaned as she all but rolled her hips against him. Had the moment by the door not happened, she would have been completely confused at the feelings she was going through. She could recognize it a little bit, though, this time. Some part of her mind (the part that was still trying to think) had thought (or just hoped) that Remy was going to bring her back to the same feelings again.

Remy smirked, proud of himself and removed his fingers, not wanting to waste any more time.

Rogue's eyes open, surprised, at the sudden loss of contact. She wasn't sure why he had stopped; she thought it was supposed to work like it did last time.

She looked to Remy and saw him rolling a condom onto himself. She wasn't sure where he had grabbed it from, but she didn't really think about it. Something suddenly clicked for her, not that she shouldn't have known it was coming. They were going to have sex.

They were going to have sex. She was going to sleep with Remy LeBeau.

Remy was silently ecstatic at the fact he had thought to put a condom in his back pocket before he had met Rogue earlier that day. No, he didn't really think he would get any, but a guy could hope, and he figured he'd be much better off to be protected then not.

He threw the foil wrapper on the ground and started to roll the condom onto himself. He was so painfully hard and all he wanted to do was get off. He'd waited too long and wanted it too bad. He couldn't think, and he thought he might never be able to think again if he didn't come soon. He wanted it so bad.

Positing himself with one hand, Remy laid his body on top of Rogue's and buried his face into her shoulder. He wanted to slam into her hard, but decided to savor it.

He wasn't thinking. He wanted it. He was so hot.

Remy felt what he thought was a bit of heaven when he slowly started to push into Rogue's body. She felt so good, she was soft, so soft, and wet and tight.

Rogue hadn't expected it to feel like that. She clenched her eyes together tightly and could feel tears forming at the corners of them. This was awful.

She whimpered pitifully, her face deepened into a frown cause by her pain.

Remy heard the small noise from her and pulled his head up to look at her face. It almost looked like she was in pain.

"Merde." He swore and pulled himself out of her. Thank goodness he hadn't pushed all the way inside.

Her eyes were still closed and she whimpered again. "It hurts, Remy."

Of course it looked like she was in pain. It's because she was. Remy felt awful. She looked scared and nervous.

That's all it took for his mind to clear, for him to come out of the haze he was in. It wasn't just their first time together, it was her first time. Ever. How could he have been so thoughtless? How could he have forgotten?

Of course she was nervous.

"Mon Dieu." Remy wrapped his arms tightly around the smaller body in front of himself and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "Chere," he whispered, he didn't know what to say, "Remy's so sorry."

Sure, Remy had been with a virgin before . . . but that was nine years about when he and Belle were at the tender age of 14. Inexperienced at that time, Remy would've never tried what he just did with Rogue.

Remy's heart was sinking, and he was ashamed of himself. How could he let his lust get in the way of everything else? How could he let his need overshadow hers?

How could he take this perfect gift she'd offered him, which no other woman had ever saved for him, and taken it for granted?

Remy needed to know. He all ready knew he could make it up to her, but he had to ask. "Chere, y' trust moi?"

Rogue's eyes opened and Remy leaned down to kiss the small tears that had formed seconds earlier.

He had expected her to simply say yes. He knew she had to trust him, or that stint by the door wouldn't have occurred earlier. Her answer though, surprised him.

"Ah love yah, Remy."

His heart jumped and his arms tightened. His heat was replaced with warmth only she could cause in him. It was the first time she had said that to him in two years. He could have cried with happiness. "I love y' t' chere."

Remy's priorities rightfully shifted and he was prepared to do all he could to make this time right for her. She had waited for so long, waited for him, and he was not about to throw that chance away. He couldn't believe how close he had been to doing that.

Sitting up, Remy pulled off the condom and stuffed it back into the foil wrapper. He didn't want her to think it was just about that. He pulled his body off of Rogue's and stood next to the couch. He bent his bare body down and scooped her naked body up against his. She felt soft.

Rogue looked up at him questioningly, but Remy just smiled softly, determined to make up for what he almost lost. "'S okay, chere. Jus trust dis Cajun."

Realizing that he did, in fact, have the time to make it to the bedroom, he gently carried Rogue there. Setting her on one side of the bed, he moved to the other side to pull the comforter completely back.

Although unnecessary, Remy picked her up another time and walked her around the bed, to lay her on the now visible silk sheets. He wanted her to feel them, to have her smooth skin against their smoothness.

Rogue reveled in the feeling.

Standing in front of her, Remy lowered his body onto hers once more, but this time much slower and gentler. He leaned forward and kissed her tenderly, "Love y' Roguey."

She smiled and said the words she was ready to repeat for a lifetime, "Ah love yah, too."

Remy kissed her lips, her cheeks, her forehead, her jaw line. He moved down and bushed them against her neck, shoulders, collarbone. He planned on covering every inch of her sweet skin with his lips; nothing had ever tasted so good.

Rogue shivered and Remy brought his mouth down to her breast, cupping the opposite one in his hand. He softly sucked on her nipple, enjoying the way her body responded to him. He paid the other breast the same loving attention, before he began to kiss down her stomach. His kisses were soft, sometimes feather light, but he did all he could to place the love he felt with in them. He kissed her ribs, her hipbones, her navel.

He ran his hands up and down her legs, around her thighs, up her sides.

He moved back up her body to capture her mouth with his. He was loving, tender, and passionate.

He pulled away for a moment and looked into those green eyes that had been in his dreams for years. He watched as they widened and then snapped shut as he slid two fingers inside her, for the second time.

"Rem. . .Remy?" She stutterd as she tried to understand.

Remy smiled sweetly and kissed each of her eyelids when they opened and shut as he began to rock his hand back and fourth, "'S okay, chere. It'll help. Y' adjust t' fingers first, won't hurt so bad." He felt her hips start to rock a little, along with the unbelievably slow pace set by his hand, "An' y' gotta stay wet, dat helps too." He was willing to spare her the details of what her being wet did to him, but he felt she should at lest know it was necessary. He inserted the third finger, but when he watched her continue to rock her hips, he knew it hadn't hurt her enough to stop.

Rogue let out a moan and Remy could help but smile. He planned on making her feel wonderful.

He could see her eyes slowly fill with desire, but he had to ask regardless. He should've asked her on the couch, "Y' absolutely sure, chere?"

Rogue smiled sweetly at him, trying to look sincere but having a hard time concentrating. "Remy," she said honestly, "Ah want yah. Ah've always wanted yah. Ah always wanted it tah be yah."

Remy couldn't help but smile at the statement; he was elated. She wanted it to be him, and that was quite possibly the best thing he'd heard in his entire life.

She was distracted, but she had to know, "Yah really want this, sugah?"

If it had been a different moment, Remy would've laughed. There was nothing he wanted more. "Roguey, I want y' mor' dan anyting else."

As he continued to rock his hand slowly, Remy leaned forward to press soft kisses to the velvet skin on the neck in front of him.

"Ah wanted tah make love with yah for two years." She was smiling as she felt Remy's lips.

He let the secret slip. "I haven't slept wit anyone in duex years." He didn't mean to say it, he wasn't going to tell her. He didn't know why he said it. After that night on the balcony, no woman could measure up and he didn't bother trying. He knew he'd find his way back to her eventually.

Rogue was shocked when the words hit her ears; she hadn't expected that. Sure, she knew they were waiting for each other, but she surely hadn't expected Remy to _wait_. She never would've asked that of him.

There were no other words she could say. She heard what he said and took it to heart, but she could feel the heat growing in only a way Remy could make happen. "Now, sugah."

Remy removed his fingers (satisfied she was wet enough), and wiped them on the sheets next to him. He slowly pulled off her panties, and felt her blush as she lovingly gazed over her most intimate parts.

Reaching over to his nightstand, Remy pulled open the drawer and pulled out a small foil square. His slid the condom on for the second time that night. He pressed his body against hers, laying himself gently on top of her.

Rogue bit her lip, she was nervous, but she wasn't scared. She loved him, she trusted him. There was no one else she wanted this time to be with.

Remy leaned forward and pressed his lips to Rogue's, yet again. As she began to kiss back, Remy slowly pushed his length inside of her.

Rogue whimpered again and she tried to focus on Remy's lip and not the pain between her legs.

Remy moved his lips to her ear and whispered French terms of adoration and sweet words on encouragement. It took all he had in him to keep his hips still. A lesser man would've given into temptation, but Remy was nothing if not determined.

Seeing Rogue's eyes still shut tight as she tried to adjust to the sensation, Remy moved his hand back down her body as he repeatedly kissed her neck.

As Remy's thumb rubber her most sensitive bundle of nerves again, Rogue couldn't help the involuntary buck of her hips.

Remy had never been closer to loosing it right there, and he had to physically concentrate not to come. He had never once let it go before the main event, and he wasn't going to start now.

Remy pushed his thumb down harder and Rogue screamed out loud. Her hips bucked again. Remy continued his movements until her hips were moving in rhythm with his hand.

"Remy." She said his name breathlessly and he was determined to hear it again.

As her hips were moving on their own now, around him, Remy started his own movement. He pulled back and thrust into her.

Rogue's back arch and she screamed out loud (again). Her pain had started to give way to nothing but pleasure, and she could barely think of anything else.

As Remy pulled out and thrust into her again, he felt himself growling out loud. He was never one to be very vocal during sex, but he couldn't stop himself, this time. "Mon Dieu," He bit at her neck, "Oh Rogue."

"Remy?" He eyes were open, but her back was arched as she began to move her hips with hers, in a sinfully delicious rhythm.

"Oui, chere?" He was breathing heavy, getting his lips on any part of her skin that he could.

She had to ask the question now as her ability to form words was quickly deteriorating, "Tahnight, call meh Anna?"

"Oui. Anyting f' y' chere."

As Remy's hips began to move faster, he found himself thrusting harder. He tried not to, he didn't want her to be too sore tomorrow, but the sensation was too good. He felt himself getting lost in the feeling of her body again. "Anna," He called out her name, his voice full of passion.

With every thrust and every heavy growl, Remy found himself calling her name. He repeated "Anna!" over and over again, just encouraged by the feeling of her body writhing under his.

Rogue began to feel heat growing and spreading throughout her whole body. It felt like every nerve ending and muscle in her body were coiled up tightly, just begging for relief. When Remy shifted his weight a little, Rogue felt him hit something inside her and the feeling was indescribable. Her whole body was aflame and her eyes squeezed shut. She found herself balling the sheets in her fists and her toes began to curl. She began to yell out unintelligible words as her orgasm overtook her.

Her body shook and Remy could feel her velvety walls clench around him. He lost it that time; there would've been no way to stop him. He came while calling out her name and pushing himself in deeper, hand tightly grasping her sides. He had never come so hard.

Slowly removing himself, Remy also removed and threw out the protection in the wastebasket near the bed. He rolled over to see Rogue hadn't moved.

She opened her eyes to look at him, "That was auhmazing."

Remy grinned and leaned forward to kiss her again. Pulling her body to his sweaty one, he curled around her. "We go t' sleep, chere. Y' wore dis Cajun out."

Rogue would have laughed if she hadn't felt the fatigue, but she felt herself push her body against his. "Ah love yah, LeBeau."

He kissed her forehead, "Love y', Anna."

With that, they closed their eyes.

* * *

What was that? Remy has feelings? I know, I know, I wanted it to be all smutty and dirty too, but it was her first time so I had to be nice ;-) haha.

Hope you liked! I would love to hear your thoughts on this one!

As always, thanks for reading!


	5. Balance

So I'm going to be completely honest here, I had no plans to update today. I mean 2 updates in 2 days?! What's that about! Anyway, I had no intention to update, but I read all your wonderful encouraging reviews and I just disregarded everything else I had to do today to write this chapter. So thanks a lot guys. Anyway thank you so much for the kind words! I really enjoy reading all the reviews, and you guys made the sooo thoughtful and definitely gave me a lot to think about this time! Thanks! It's way easier to get these chapters done when inspired!

Oh, and you guys now all owe me because not only did I update, but this one is more than 2,000 words longer than the other ones!

Oh and I'm dedicated this chapter to DancingTilSunset because I made her blush in front of everyone, and I kind of love that.

* * *

Ace of Hearts

Part Five - Balance

Shifting his body a little, Remy opened his eyes. Easily adjusting to the darkness with his mutated eyes and looking over the body next to him, he saw the clock and noted that it was 3am. This didn't surprise him, for he and Rogue had fallen asleep early, probably around 9pm, so it was natural he was waking up.

Remy looked at the body next to him and couldn't help but smile. He was lying on his back; his chiseled body sprawled out comfortably. Rogue was lying on her side, curled up next to him. Her head was nestled in the crook between his shoulder and chest. Her hands were curled up under her chin, pressed against his side. She had one leg pulled up over Remy's side, therefore resting between both of Remy's. Remy had one arm bent behind the back of his head, and the other wrapped around her shoulders.

Her body was warm and soft. He decided she looked absolutely angelic when she slept. With his arm that was around her, her felt his fingers lazily stroking her hair, as soft as woven silk. He continued to smile, well it was more like, he couldn't stop smiling, not even if he tried. "J 'taime, Anna," he whispered lovingly, but had she not been asleep, he was ready to yell it out as loud as he could. He wanted the world to know, he wanted to cry it out from the rooftops. He had never felt that way before, but he supposed that's what love made you feel like.

Had he not been there to be (a very willing) part of it, Remy might not have believed last night even happened. He couldn't get the thoughts out of his mind, and he mentally replayed the night before over and over in his head.

The way she had moaned his name, kissed his lips, and brought her hips up to meet his. . .

He shivered. The moment he came inside her was easily the high point of his life, he decided. Nothing had ever felt that good before; nothing had ever felt that satisfying.

He groaned at himself, though still grinning, as he felt himself get hard again. The mere thought of Rogue – let alone her actual body next to his – was enough to take control of his body away from him.

He thought about it some more, as he felt his heart swell in his chest.

Her breathy sighs, the way her toes curled, how hot she felt around his fingers . . .

Leaning down to kiss her hair, he repeated himself again, "J' taime." He wasn't sure what it was, but something inside him felt like he couldn't say it enough. He tried it one more time, "Remy loves y'." He wasn't sure if liked it better in French or English.

He kissed here hair again and again and once more. "Y'r so beautiful, chere. Y'r so soft." She was so pretty when she slept.

Remy smiled at the strange feeling, a mix of both love and lust. He had never felt them together before. Lust he was used to, lust had been a way of life for him for a long time, but love. . . Love was completely different. Love made his eyes bright, his knees weak, his heart soar.

Love made him continue to feel a high, even after the sex had finished. That, he thought, was indeed strange, but not unwelcome. Actually, he continued, he kind of liked it. He enjoyed the feeling; more so, he reveled in it.

It clicked in his head as he thought it, he enjoyed it. He was in love. With Rogue. And she was here, with him.

"Life's good." He stated simply, still whispering and still smiling.

He replayed the night before in his head and could feel his arousal grow, resting on his naked abdomen. He didn't know why he kept thinking about it, it wasn't like it was the best sex he'd ever had. . .

Oh, who was he kidding, of course it was the best sex he'd ever had! No woman had ever had him calling her name before, no woman ever had him putting her before himself before, no woman ever had him so desperate to touch, feel, and taste her body.

Remy had always heard that sex was better when you loved the person you were with, but he hadn't believed it. Henri had always told him that.

Sure, he thought it was a ridiculous idea at the time, but now. . . Well, now he couldn't not believe it. Sex – making love – had never felt like it had when he was with her. It was absolutely mind blowing.

Sex with Rogue was all he dreamt and more. The way he felt when he was inside her was as close to perfection as he thought he could get. He smirked at the mere thought of getting to repeat that feeling again.

Remy removed the hand that was behind his head and trailed his fingers down her face. He dragged them along her jaw line, and then down her neck. He moved them along her side, pushing down the silk sheet as he did. The pads of his fingers followed the supple curve along the side of her breast.

He was going to pound her into that mattress.

He groaned as he slowly and quietly unwrapped her arms and leg from his body. He slid out of the side of the bed, careful not to rouse her in the slightest. He leaned forward and pulled the sheet back up to her shoulder.

Remy would have been content to hold her and bask in the after glow of sex, but he thought better of it. He could've held her close and whispered sentiments of love and devotion, but he decided against that too. He couldn't continue to lie in bed with her. She felt soft and warm and succulent and sweet, but that was the exact problem. Still trying to tread the unfamiliar line between adoration and desire, he knew if he stayed much longer in that bed, he would've been pulling his body on top of hers within a matter of minutes.

Although it would have been nothing short of amazing, he was sure, the poor girl needed to rest. She was going to be sore enough as it is tomorrow, and Remy didn't want to make it worse.

He smirked to himself as he decided he wouldn't have woken her up first. He could only imagine the look on her face, and if her eyes would shoot open excitedly and her breath would catch, if he pushed himself into her without warning. Remy decided he would definitely save that idea for another time.

He strode out of the room, not bothering to put anything on. He was always proud of his naked body, and had no qualms or shame about it. Walking up to the front door, Remy smiled as he picked up Rogue's polo shirt, bra, and pants. He folded her shirt and set it on his coffee table. As he lifted her pants to fold them as well, his body filled with warmth as something fell from the pocket. He set the King of Hearts on the coffee table, and reached down to remove the Queen from the pocket of his uniform top that was on the floor. He placed the Queen next to the King, and, as he looked at the together, he felt nothing but happiness.

Heading to the kitchen, Remy grabbed the phone off the cradle on the edge of the counter. As he flipped the switch on the waiting coffee machine, he dialed a familiar number.

When he heard the voice pick up on the other end, Remy voiced his request. He affirmed his credit card number and slipped the phone back into the cradle. It was almost laughable how easy it was to get people to do things for you, he mused, as long as you paid them. People would do anything for money – even at 3am, so, frankly, Remy let them. He had money to spare, so why not use it. Besides, he knew that anyone with a credit card with his name on it could get into any number of stores afterhours. He had a reputation for dropping cash without a second thought, and he lived up to it.

He looked at the clock and saw he had a half hour. He also shot the coffee machine a dirty look because it was still brewing and not quite ready.

He walked into the bathroom from the living room. The bathroom had another door that led into the bedroom, but Remy went the long way not wanting to risk waking up the beautiful fille in his bed.

He looked around the bathroom and smiled happily. He had rented this specific apartment for a few certain reasons, the bathroom being one of them. Sure it had a shower and sink and toilet like most (all?) bathrooms, but there was something else too.

Remy sighed happily. The bathtub. Now, like many men, Remy LeBeau had secrets. Like many mutants, Remy LeBeau had secrets, probably more than most. There was one he had yet to share with anyone (although Mercy figured it out after discovering missing bath salts), but Remy LeBeau loved to take baths. Sure, it didn't seem manly, and he lead everyone to believe he was strictly a shower guy. . . but, honestly, Remy loved to soak in the tub.

Stepping towards the large Jacuzzi tub, Remy turned the faucet toward the desired temperature and let the water run, waiting for it to heat up. He set in the plug, and stepped out of the bathroom knowing he had a good few minutes until it was full. Thinking about it, he quickly turned back into the bathroom and poured bubble bath into the tub. He smiled to himself. Noting the time from the clock on the wall, he pulled the robe from the hook on the back of the door and wrapped it around his naked body.

In the kitchen pouring himself a much desired cup of coffee, he heard a light knock on his front door. Right on time, he smiled.

Mug in hand, Remy quietly opened the door. A smiling young woman stood in front of him, "Good evening or," she laughed, "good morning Mr. LeBeau! Wait til you see what I've got for you!"

Remy stepped aside as the twenty something entered. "'Ello Ali. Sorry bout de time."

She shrugged without interest, "It's fine, ! I was up anyway!" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, "I had a hot date!"

Remy smiled genuinely, she sure had a lot of pep. He didn't know how Mercy had ever talked him into it, but hiring a personal shopper was the best idea he'd ever had. He never had the time (or cared) to shop for himself. And he certainly didn't want to leave when Rogue was resting so comfortably in his apartment . . . but he definitely didn't plan on giving her panties back. Call him 'sentimental', he mused.

She chattered on quietly, "Now, I don't know who this girl is, Mr. LeBeau, but she is lucky! I did what you said and got the expensive stuff."

He nodded and went to say something as she went on.

"But don't worry, I did my job too! Everything is in your favorite colors, no doubt! Oh and they all have French tags, of course. That part was for you." She handed him the paper bag and looked at her watch, "I gotta run! I've got an after party to hit!"

As she headed towards the door, Remy gave her a couple of crumbled bills, tipping her generously. "I appreciate it, Ali! Y' b' de best!"

She laughed, "Of course I am! That's why you hired me!"

He locked the door behind him and set the paper bag on the coffee table, deciding to look at it later. Cup of coffee in hand, he headed back to the bathroom.

Turning off the running water, Remy hung his robe back on the hook. He saw his naked body in the mirror and smirked; he looked good. He laughed out loud, he always looked good.

He lowered his body into the tub, his breath hissing between his front teeth at the heat. As soon as his full body was in the massive tub, he stretched out and let his body relax. He leaned his head back over the edge of the tub, against the back wall. He closed his eyes and let his muscles enjoy the feeling.

Sure, he had had an unbelievable night before, but with the exception of stopping at his apartment before the mansion; he had been on his bike for days, racing to get back to her as quick as he could. The hot water felt like heaven against his body as he felt the tension slipping from himself. He sighed.

Rogue's eyes were closed, but her hand groped the sheet next to her. Confused at the unexpected emptiness, she opened her eyes. Remy was no longer in bed with here, where he had been when she fell asleep.

When she fell asleep after they made love.

She blushed furiously. As she sat up to get a closer look at the clock on the nightstand, she felt a dull ache between her legs. It was a little uncomfortable, but worth it, she thought as she continued to blush.

It was 4 in the morning she noticed as she leaned back against the bed. As she shifted she felt the slight discomfort again and her mind went back to the reason for it.

Last night was amazing. Remy had made her feel things she didn't know existed and brought her body to new impossible limits. She never knew she could fell that good, or that her body was capable of feeling that good. She never knew Remy could do that to her.

She did know one thing, though, and that was that he loved her. He had told her so many times, and each time she felt he heart would explode.

He did such a good job, she nodded to herself. After she had the courage to speak up, and mention her pain to him, Remy did all he could to ease those hurts. He did a good job too. When they had moved from the couch to his room, she wasn't sure what was going on, but suddenly his mouth was all over her body. She shuddered remember his soft lips on the skin.

She thought about the intimate way he had touched her as well. Even in the dark, she could feel herself blushing. And, even though she didn't admit it out loud and was a little embarrassed about it, she knew that after he had touched her _that way_ by the door, she was dying for him to do it again.

She couldn't believe she had let him touch her like that. She had known his hand was between her legs, but she figured nothing would happen. She still had her panties on. She had then learned that there was nothing to stop a determined LeBeau (especially not a mix a black lace and satin), and he then made her feel pleasure she never knew possible.

Later when they came together in his bed, she had never felt closer to him. His body was closer to hers than any ever had before, and she could feel their hearts beating together.

It was absolutely perfect.

The feelings of sleep finally left her mind as she gently scooted of the queen size bed. Fully aware of her state of undress from their previous activities, she looked for something to cover herself. Pulling the entire top sheet off the bed, Rogue wrapped it tightly around her body. She never thought once that Remy would have left her –he loved her – so she assumed he was in the kitchen.

Her mind changed when she turned to the back off the room and saw light shining from under an attached door. She shuffled forward, struggling to hold up the sheet without tripping and taking small steps to avoid unnecessary pain. Holding the sheet with one hand, she used the other to turn the knob and push open the door.

As the slight noise, Remy opened his eyes and looked up. He smiled, she looked gorgeous. Her hair was mussed and she was struggling to hold up his expensive silk sheet, but she looked absolutely beautiful. "Y' look tres belle, mon chere." Despite the fact her pale skin looked flawless, he could see the purple bruise like mark on the side of her neck. He was willing to admit it, he was proud of the mark he'd left there.

She blushed at the compliment, but couldn't help from smiling. Maybe she was smiling because Remy was sitting in a bathtub full of bubbles, who knows.

"How y' feelin, Anna?"

Surprised, but pleased to hear her full name, Rogue moved to sit on the closed toilet seat across from the tub. "Ah feel amazing."

Remy cocked an eyebrow, "'Course y' do, chere, y'r with me. But really, how y' feel?"

She shrugged and answered honestly, "Ah'm a little sore. . . It hurts a litte, but it's not too bad."

Remy grinned, cheekily , "So it was worth it?"

He was shocked that there was no awkwardness between them. He learned at a young age that mornings after with the woman (women?) you just hooked up with were never pleasant. He either left quickly, or made them leave. Neither of which would happen with Rogue, he would never ask her to leave and he certainly wasn't moving from her side.

She nodded, smiling at him, while still trying to cover her modesty with the sheet. "Remy, what we did was –"

"Perfect." He cut her off and finished the statement for her. "Remy loves y'."

Her knees felt weak. She smiled, "Ah love yah too, yah know that."

"Remy just like hearing it." He met her eyes and lifted his arms out of the water. He held them open to her.

Rogue smiled and nodded. She tried to drop the sheet without Remy seeing anything, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She'd be getting into the tub naked, and he all ready seen her anyway.

When the sheet fell, Remy bit his lip to hold back a groan. He was immediately hard. . .again. If this thing with Rogue was going to work, he was going to have to get a hold of himself!

Rogue blushed as she stepped over the edge of the huge tub, completely aware of his eyes on her. She settled between his legs, Remy's muscular thighs on either side of her. She felt his erection against her back, but he didn't seem to mind it so she didn't either. Everything else about his body was hard too – his chest was made of sinewy muscles and perfectly sculpted. She leaned against it, enjoying the feeling. She sighed happily.

Remy decided (for the second time that night) that now _this_ was the high point of his life. His hands were on the sides of her arms, rubbing gently, and he bent his head down, pressing feather light kisses to the back of her shoulders.

"Remy?" Rogue was awake now and completely comfortable. The water was hot and it felt good, as did Remy behind her.

"Oui, mon amour?"

"When we," she pause, "if we," another pause, "can we. . ."

Remy chuckled, surprised she was asking for another round so soon. "Can we what, chere?" He teased, but was surprised with her question.

She took a deep breath and forged ahead, he cheeks burning, "If we do what we did tahnight again . . . Ah mean can we do that again?" She took another deep breath, "If we do that again, Ah want tah make yah feel as good as Ah did. Will yah teach me what tah do? Will yah let meh touch yah so yah can feel good too?"

Remy was struck by the sentiment, caught completely off guard. Had it been any other woman, she'd be asking for another quickie before he left, and he half thought Rogue was asking to go again but. . . But she was asking if they'd do it again? If they could? And when they did, she wanted to make it about him. He was so touched and couldn't quell the feelings in his head and in his heart. She was amazing.

"Oh chere," He nuzzled his nose to the side of his neck, needing to take a moment before he could trust himself to speak. "First off, Remy have t' tell y' he did feel good last night. Y' made him feel amazing. Y' did a great job."

"Ah did?" her voice sounded small. Rogue had become more confident over the last two years, and she definitely refused to show weakness in front of her teammates, but this was different. This was Remy. She was just in a situation where she had no idea what was going on or how to react. All she knew was that she had felt amazing, and she had wanted Remy to, too.

He smiled and slid his arms around her front, holding her closer to him. "Oui, chere, y' did wonderful." He squeezed her once. "An' _when_," he stressed the word, "we do dat 'gain, y' get de chance t' touch Remy all y' want." He hadn't stopped to realize before that just because he could touch her now, she now had the opportunity to touch him.

She smiled and leaned her head back, resting it on the strong shoulder behind her. Her eyes closed, but the smile stayed on her lips.

Remy smiled back, his body feeling warm when he saw her smile. It must be love, the thought. He tilted his head to the side so it rested against hers. Now was as good as time as any, he thought. They were comfortable, happy, and content. . . besides, he'd do anything to hear that sugary drawl again. "What y' been doin' when Remy gone, Anna?"

Her eyes were closed but she enjoyed the low sound of his voice. "Well, Ah all ready told yah, but ah graduated."

"Gradualtions." He was proud of her. Aside from his brothers and cousins, he'd never felt proud of anyone before. It was a curious feeling.

"Thanks. Ah'm gonna take some online classes now. Ah wanna teach at the mansion, stay with the team."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Dat's nice, chere, real nice."

She figured it was her turn, surprised at how easy it was to both ask and answer heavy and loaded questions. She really as truly comfortable with him, and, well, Rogue was never one to eat around the bush. "Yah said Julian was dead. That's why yah were able to come back, wasn't it?"

He nodded; he wasn't going to deny it. Regardless of his guilt or other feelings, what happened had all ready happened and he had promised himself that night on the balcony that he wouldn't lie to her.

She had to ask, "Did yah marry Belladonna?"

He was going to be honest, he reminded himself, no matter how much it hurt. "Oui. But aft'r de vows an' b'fore de party is when Julian called de duel. Remy didn't mean it, it was self d'fense. Dat was de trade tho, got exiled. De Assassin's lost dere son so de t'ives had t' loose dere's."

Rogue opened her eyes and turned her whole body around so she was facing his hanging head. She pressed her hand over his heart. "Ah'm sorry that happened, Remy."

He nodded sadly, "Remy too."

She continued, "But Ah'm not sorry that whatever happened, led you back here. Ah love yah, Remy LeBeau and Ah missed you when yah were gone."

"Remy love y' too."

She couldn't help but ask, even though she knew she shouldn't. He seemed so sad, and it seemed so insensitive, but she needed to know. "Are yah sad yah didn't get tah marry her?"

He shook his head and pulled her closer to him, "Not sad bout dat, chere. Never wanted t' marry Belle, just sad it had t' happen dat way. Remy didn't want t' marry her, but he didn' wan t' kill nobody neither."

Rogue hugged him back, she wasn't sure want to say, but she appreciated the fact that he'd open up to her so easily. "It was self defense, Remy. It wasn't yaur fault."

He nodded slightly and kissed her forehead. "Y' were happy when Remy was gone?"

She nodded, "Yes. . .well no, not completely. Ah missed yah somethin' fierce, but every time Ah got yaur cards –"

He cut her off, "Y' got de cards? Y' understand dem?"

"Yeah, Remy," She grinned, "Every time Ah got one, all Ah could think about was yah. It made meh feel so good, it made mah heart happy. Yah gave me courage while yah were gone."

The water temperature in the tub dropped slightly, and Remy idly charged the water until the tub was heated again. It was a nice trick. "Glad y' got dem. Wasn't sure how else Remy could let y' kno he was tink'n bout y'."

"Well, Ah appreciated it, very much." She smiled; those cards had been her lifelines for so long. "Yah still working fer Magneto?"

Remy shook his head, "Not since Remy left deux years ago. Contract was up."

She needed to know, "Yah gonna go back tah him?"

"Non." His voice was steady, "Never. Remy never liked dose choices ol' Bucket head made. Only did it t' get out of dat ting wit Belle, but Remy ended up havin' t' deal with dat anyway."

Rogue wasn't going to admit it, but her heart jumped into her throat. She knew Remy was a good man, knew he wasn't the bad guy everyone thought he was. And if Remy wasn't going back to the Acolytes, then maybe they had a real chance of being together. Her family would never have approved of them being together if he was still on the other side of enemy lines.

As Remy saw her smile, he couldn't help but smile as well. Rogue turned around and settled her back against his chest once more.

Remy leaned down to kiss her shoulders once more. His arms wrapped around her and he found himself getting distracted from the conversation. "Remy loves y'r bare skin, chere." He decided she was never going to wear clothes again.

Having this conversation in the bathtub was much better than a coffee shop, he decided.

Rogue sighed happily as she felt his kisses.

"Anna?" He pulled her tighter to him and he rubbed her side with one of his hands.

Her eyes fluttered closed. "Yeah, Remy?"

"We talk later, non?" He voice dropped lower, sounder huskier, and his hand was dipping lower, heading towards that place on Rogue's body he was getting more and more familiar with.

She shivered despite the heat of the water and bit down on her bottom lip. Her breath caught, "Oh, Remy. Please."

The command was all the encouragement he needed. "Anyting y' ask f', chere." He founded her most sensitive spot and began to rub it slowly with his index finger. He moved it slowly, aiming to tease her.

Rogue's head fell back against his shoulder again and she let out a loud moan. He made her feel so good. He made her body feel like fire.

Remy moved his head down and traced the edges of her ear his tongue. He used his free hand to cup her breast and tease her nipple with his fingers. He pressed his hand on against her back, trying to ignore the throbbing for a moment.

He was anxiously looking forward to the chance he'd get to taste her, but he knew that it wouldn't be tonight. Switching his index finger with his thumb, he slipped two of his fingers deep within in folds.

She arched her back and gripped his thighs hard with her hands. "Oh Remy. Oh oh Remy!"

Remy pushed harder with his thumb and began to move his fingers faster. The teasing was gone now, and he was aiming to do one thing.

Remy pressed his lips against her ear and she could feel his throat move. Remy's voice oozed masculinity and the sound of it simply made Rogue wet. "Rogue," his voice was dangerous, guttural, sexy, and undeniably commanding, "Come f' me."

Hearing the command lit another whole fuse for her, the heat going directly to her core. Her hips bucked uncontrollably against his hand and she heard herself calling his name. She felt so hot and her whole body was screaming for release. When Remy told her to do it, she did. Her fingernails dug deeply into his thighs and she pushed her back against him as her orgasm overtook her body.

Remy groaned in pleasure. Getting to see her face and hear her scream his name was incomparable to anything else in this world. It was heaven on earth. She would let her body go and ride out the sensations, and that turned Remy on more than anything else. Dieu, he wanted her. She was unbelievable.

Pulling the plug, Remy heard the water start to empty from the tub. As Rogue's body was all ready against his and she was shaking, he quickly pulled her to him and picked her up. He wanted it. _Now_, and he couldn't wait much longer.

He stepped over the edge of the tub and laid her wet body on the soft shag bath mat in front of them. This time, the bedroom really was too far away. He knelt over her and used his knee to separate her legs.

Unlike last night, Rogue knew what was coming, and she shivered in anticipation. She wanted to feel him inside her again; she wanted to be fulfilled. "It's okay, sugah. Ah'm ready."

He groaned excitedly and leaned down to kiss her, hard. He nipped at bottom lip as his hands roamed freely around the soft body under him. He sat back on his knees (as Rogue whimpered in protest) as his hand reached for the cabinet under the sink. He fumbled around for the box of protection. He knew there was a box under here, Remy LeBeau was nothing if not prepared. Finally finding what he so desperately needing, he took the steps to cover himself.

Rogue moaned again as she felt Remy's body settle above hers. She felt him positioning himself at her entrance.

"Anna," he choked the words out, barley able to breath, his mind lost with desire, "'M not gonna lie. It's prolly gonna hurt. Remy don tink he can b' as gentle as yest'rday. He wants y' too bad. Can't control himself." He was trying to be honest; he really didn't think he could hold himself back.

Rogue watched him stiffen and the words were growled out. She knew he was giving her an out, but she did want an out. She wanted an in, and she wanted him inside her, right now. She wanted him as much as he wanted her. "Ah want yah."

Remy didn't bother to respond, he was too distracted.

Rogue knew this was her chance, she was going to make Remy feel as good as he made her feel. As soon as she felt the slight pressure at her entrance, she moved her legs up around Remy's waste and pulled him to her, thrusting him into her.

Remy threw his head back, and started cursing at the sudden sensation. Later, when they were done making love, Remy would look back at the moment Rogue forced him inside as the other high point of his life.

Rogue arched her back and let out a groan. It didn't feel like last night, he hadn't inched in, she pulled himself all the way deep inside her in one move. There was some pain, but the feel of being completely filled by him was the only thought at the forefront of her mind.

Remy didn't wait for confirmation from Rogue and he barley held still for more than five seconds foe her to adjust. He was overcome with his own need and when Rogue made the first initial move for him, he couldn't stop himself from continuing.

He pulled his hips back, almost completely away from her, and then slammed back into her, hard. Rogue whimpered under him and he looked down at her. Maybe it was too soon to do this rough, she was too young, too inexperienced, too new.

She felt his hesitation, and wasn't about to let that stop him. She knew he wanted her, so why did he hesitate after the first thrust. She wanted him to know she was okay.

It was that moment when Rogue put two and two together. She could see Remy fighting for control above her, and she remember the same look on his face last night on the couch when he started to push into her.

She may have been inexperienced, but she knew enough. Remy Lebeau, liked it rough.

With that perfect realization, Rogue thought about how tender he was the night before, and how perfect he'd made it for her. She wanted to make it right for him. Remy was still hovering above her, pausing uncertainly. She bent her head upwards a little, and found herself even with his neck. She brushed her lips across it and moved them to his shoulder. Mimicking his actions from the day before in front of his door, she kissed his shoulder one more time and summoning the confidence she knew she needed, she tore her teeth into his shoulder and bit down hard.

Remy's head snapped back and he heard himself screaming curses, he was in no way controlling the words flowing out of his mouth. He pulled back and slammed into her hard again, grinding their hips together for extra measure.

She bit him?! She bit him! Remy couldn't believe it, but it had felt so good, and all he wished was that she would do it again. Sure, he liked to play a little dirty, but he hadn't expected it from Rogue, or at least not so soon. He hadn't even told her, and he wasn't sure how she figured it out. Sure, it was just one bite (and a deliciously hard one too, he thought), but it was unexpected that it enough to make him loose control.

He found himself thrusting into her repeatedly, each time harder than the next, trying to drive her into the bathroom floor. He was yelling, screaming, cursing, but he couldn't hear himself.

Rogue tried to lift her hips to meet his, but he moved in a frenzied rhythm she couldn't follow, not to mention the aching in her hips was almost too much. She knew there'd be pain, and that she'd be sore later, but right now she was completely lost in the sensations Remy was causing. She wrapped her arms around him and found herself digging her nails into his back with each of his thrusts; this just encouraged Remy even more.

Remy could feel himself getting close, and he something in him registered that she wasn't nearly as close as he was. As good as he felt, there was no way he was going over that edge without her. Removing his hand from the death grip around her hip, he snaked it between their bodies so he could rub her most sensitive spot, for the second time that right.

He rubbed her hard, trying to bring her to completion as quickly as he could. When he heard her call his name, he finally let himself go. He pushed her into the bath mat and cursed as his eyes shut and he started to see stars.

Rogue felt Remy collapse on top of her after he cursed. She smiled; feeling deeply satisfied that she was able to do something to make Remy feeling good (y'know aside from feeling satisfied for other reasons).

He pulled out of her and pulled off and threw away the condom. "Anna," he breathed, his whole body on fire, "Dat was amazing."

Now, unlike the few doubts he had earlier, that was definitely the best sex he'd ever had.

Rogue's hips ached and her more sensitive parts hurt deeper than she'd imagined. It was worth it though, she decided. "Remy?"

"Oui?" He answered lazily.

"We sleep now? Again?" She repeated almost the same statement he had told her the night before.

"Oui." Remy rolled off of her and managed to pull himself up. Offering her his hand, he pulled her up as well.

The two managed to make it into the bedroom and collapsed on his bed. Remy pulled her naked body tight against his and pulled the comforter over them, since the top sheet was still in the bathroom.

Rogue laid her cheek against his chest as she left fatigue overtake her.

Remy followed suit.

* * *

Yes, Lucida Lownes, the end of the chapter was for you ;-). It wasn't as dirty as at could have been, but I need material for future chapter, right?

Okay so for that super long chapter, you all owe me reviews!

They tried to have a conversation - did that get lost between the passion? Too much fluff in the beginning? Remy doesn't like to shop?! I'd love to hear your thoughts!


	6. Unbelievable

Oh boy, oh boy - so your reviews are amazing!! They've been really really really encouraging and I can't say thanks enough! Can I say keep them coming? Please and thanks :). Also, you're all in for a treat because this is the longest chapter yet, slightly longer than the last super long one :).

A quick note: I got a few less reviews last chapter (which is fine) and I'm just hoping it wasn't because of the bathroom floor scene. I don't want to offend anyone and I touch on Remy's umm "wants" briefly in the beginning of this chapter so if you're offended, I apologize!

Also, about this chapter, I had to remind myself this story has a plot and isn't just smut . . .haha oops :). . . Sooo get ready for healthy, emotional, character development!

* * *

Ace of Hearts - Chapter 6

Unbelievable

For the second time in his life, Remy woke up completely content. Rogue was on her side, curled into his body, much of the same way she was last time he woke up. Their naked bodies were pushed together in a sinfully comfortable position. Remy decided he should wake up like this more often.

Smiling down at Rogue's perfect body, he remembered their middle of the night activities on the floor of his bathroom. His head landed on the pillow behind him and he squeezed his eyes together tight, a huge grin on his face, as he replayed the night before in his mind.

Rogue had wrapped her legs around him and pulled himself into her waiting body. Nothing had ever been so hot.

Not to mention the fact she had bit him; he had felt her teeth deep into the muscle on his shoulder. It was hot. It was sexy. It was downright lethal.

Dieu, he liked to get roughed up (it had to be the adrenaline junkie in him, he decided). Woman never pushed his kinky turn-ons though, not in the slightest. He liked their nails, their teeth, anything that could mix a little pain in his pleasure. He liked being on top, pounding into them because he liked how they screamed and he liked how it made him feel.

Women didn't like it rough though, especially the ones Remy ended in bed with (which was most if not all of the women he used to meet). Sure, he would ride them until he got off and enjoyed the euphoric feelings, and then made sure they got off once or twice (though his standing record is nine) and that would be it. Women wanted him on top (which was fine), but they wanted that low and languid, slow and burning 'lovemaking' they read about in their trashy romance novels. In the past, he would've just laughed bitterly wondering how you could make love when you've never felt love before. It was just sex, it was always just sex, and sure, it felt amazing, but he was never sure about this 'making love' business.

And more so, all thoughts of 'love' aside, they didn't really make it _right_ for Remy.

Rogue though, she bit him; one little love bite and his sexual fantasies were running on overdrive. She let him crawl on top of her and did her best for his pleasure. He had never encountered selflessness in bed before, but the idea absolutely astounded him. He would forego his pleasure in an instant to make Rogue feel good, and in the middle of the night, she looked past her needs and gave him what he needed.

He looked at the clock: 8:00am. Remy used to hate mornings, but being awake meant being with Rogue, and being awake was clearly better than his dreams (. . .but, certain dreams, specifically, but he planned on acting out in the future).

Slowly sneaking out of the bed, the same way as before, Remy headed towards his bathroom. Shutting the bathroom door so the light wouldn't filter into the bathroom, Remy grinned down at the bath mat. Last night had been amazing.

And, with one longing glace at his bathtub, Remy stepped into the shower.

Rogue's eyes fluttered open as she groped the empty bed next to her, just like the last time she woke up. She tried to pull herself into a sitting position against the pillows, but failed.

If she thought she was sore at 3am, then she had another thing coming.

She groaned quietly, as she tried to sit up again, unhappy about the pain between her legs. She had been a little sore, slightly uncomfortable, last time she woke up in bed, but apparently letting Remy have his way with her last night had it's own consequence.

She smiled; it was worth it.

She looked at the clock: 9:00am. Now was as good as any time to get up, she decided.

Pulling herself out of bed, she shuffled across the bedroom towards the door. Seeing Remy's robe near the door, she pulled it over her naked body before she left the room, heading towards the kitchen.

Remy stood on the opposite side of the counter, holding a folded section of the newspaper in front of his chest. Setting the paper down, he smiled widely as he watched Rogue shuffle awkwardly into the kitchen.

"Bonjour, mon amour. Y' look tres belle on dis lovely morn'."

Rogue blushed, but smiled back at the perfect man in front of her. "Mornin, Remy." She blushed a little, as she couldn't help herself from looking over his perfectly chiseled body. His long shaggy hair was wet, sticking to his face in an indescribably sexy way.

The real kicker, though? No shirt on, Remy was wearing a pair of well wore, faded blue jeans, but from the way they were slung dangerously low on his thin hips, it was clear that those jeans were _all _he had on.

He grinned as he watched her look him over, "See something y' like, mon chere?"

"Maybe." She winked at him and laughed as she heard him laugh. It was a glorious sound, for both of them. She moved slowly and awkwardly sat on a stool, opposite from where he was standing.

Turing his back on her for just a moment, he poured them both mugs of hot coffee. He leaned over to set one mug in front of Rogue, along with two small pills. "Advil." He stated simply, "How y' feelin' t'day, chere?"

"Honestly?" She swallowed both pills with a large gulp of much needed coffee.

He nodded, a look of concern crossing his brow.

"Ah hurt, Remy. It hurts, a lot more than before."

Remy frowned a little, "Remy's sorry, chere. He knew he shouldn't got so carried 'way last night. 'S just dat . . .well y' b' hard t' resist."

Rogue laughed, "It's okay, sugah. Ah knew, well Ah mean, Ah thought that it might hurt afterwards, but Ah figured it was worth it."

Remy cocked an eyebrow, "An' was it?"

She took another sip of coffee, "Of course."

He smiled and made his way around the counter towards her seated form. "Sorry 'gain, mon belle Anna. Remy promises we won't do it 'gain."

She looked up at him and a large frown played across her face, "Won't do it again? At all? But Ah thought . . .Ah thought it was good. . ." She looked confused.

Remy smirked playfully placed an arm around her shoulders, "Oui, chere. Remy promises he won't play rough 'gain b'fore y'r ready."

"Remy!" She swatted at him playfully and trained to drain her mug of coffee.

"C'mon chere, we gotta get mov'n so we can go out f' lunch today."

Rogue looked surprised, but set down her mug, and then threw her arms around Remy's waist. She nuzzled her face into Remy's well toned six-pack and sighed happily. "Ah love yah, sugah."

Remy was simply overjoyed at her display of affection, he wondered if his heart would continue to swell every time she continued to do this in the future. He lifted his hand and ran it though her silky but mussed tresses, "Remy loves y' too, chere."

Rogue inhaled deeply, and pressed one soft kiss to Remy's hard stomach. She almost shivered at her own action, if felt so good to feel his body so close. She then pressed her cheek back against his skin.

Remy's eyes closed briefly as he felt Rogue's lips. Forget last night, he decided, this was now the high point of his life.

Oh, who was he kidding, there was no way he'd forget last night.

Remy moved his hand from her hair and shoulder and used both free arms to lift over his shoulder. His arm was around her waist and one hand was firmly gripped on her backside, clearly squeezing harder than necessary.

Rogue giggled, but before she had the chance to fight him, Remy had all ready crossed the small kitchen and stepped into the bathroom. She felt the cold tile beneath her feat as Remy bent forward to set her down.

Remy looked at Rogue and saw her blushing, the he noticed that her eyes were focused on the bathmat; he smirked. "Look'n f' un repeat p'formance, Anna?"

"Remy!" She looked up at him, "Yah might wannah, but Ah don't think. . ." She trailed off a little, self-consciously.

Remy noticed her slight discomfort and 'tsked' at her. "Roguey, Roguey, Roguey," His hands trailed to the knot on the front of the robe, "Y' don't have t' worry. Y'r body needs un break, y' need t' heal. Dis Cajun isn't gonna do anyting t' hurt y'. "

Rogue nodded, feeling more comfortable, but she couldn't help her body starting to feel a little warm as Remy's hand went to the front of her (or, more accurately, his) robe.

"Dis Cajun isn't gonna do anyting," He repeated the first part of his sentiment as he untied the robe and proceeded to watch it fall open in front of himself, "no matter how much he might want t'." His eyes grazed over her naked flesh predatorily and he bit his lip to keep from groaning out loud. He pulled the robe off her shoulders and let it fall to the bathroom floor. He let his hands lightly graze over her sides.

Rogue wasn't sure what was going on, but with the way Remy was looking at her, she knew it wasn't good. She shook her head slightly, there was no way she was sleeping with him again – not right now anyway. The soreness between her legs was definitely more than just a little discomfort, and she was worried if she made it worse now, then it wouldn't feel better sooner. And, when she felt better, well . . .you know. By shaking her head that little bit, she took in more of the bathroom that she had clearly missed when her eyes were just on Remy's. The bathtub was all ready full of steaming water.

"We takin' a bath, sugah?"

"Oui." Remy nodded as he started to unzip his own jeans, "Didn' really get clean last night, chere." Completely shameless, Remy let his jeans fall to the floor, the same way his robe had. "Y' get in first, chere, an' Remy get in b'hind y'."

As Rogue stepped towards the tub, she caught her appearance in the full-length mirror on the back of the door. She couldn't remember how she'd got a bruise on her neck of all places, but then blushed as she remembered it wasn't a bruise at all. She also had two large bruises on either side of her hips.

They looked strangely like handprints.

"Remy!" She scolded as she threw a look at him.

"Careful, Anna," He purred as he stepped closer to her, resting his hands on the familiar shaped bruises, "Y' keep callin' dis Cajun's name, an' he might b' gettin' ideas."

Rogue wanted to give him a dirty look, but her body betrayed her and she involuntarily shivered at the sound of his voice. Deciding she didn't need to end up on her back on the bathmat again, she turned away from him and stepped into the bathtub.

After he saw her get settled, Remy moved to get into the tub behind her. He was all ready hard, but did his best to ignore it. Rogue was hurting and he wasn't going to push her today.

It had to be karma, he decided. Here he was, rock hard, with a completely naked and willing partner, and he couldn't sleep with her because she was too sore from him sleeping with her the night before. Karma was sick, really.

But, regardless, he told himself, he had given his King of Hearts (as well as his own Heart) to her when he had only dreams of an impossible touch. He had all ready prepared himself for a life without touch, the least he could do was be gentle to her from now on, and he was to get his touch and he'd get the chance to love her.

Although, there were a few things he could do to her without making her any more sore. He smirked and then trilled to push the thought from his head.

He felt Rogue sigh quietly as she leaned back against his chest. He reached out for the washcloth next to the tub, and dunked it into the water. With the washcloth on his hand, he rubbed it around a bar of soap until the cloth had soaped up quite well. Reaching for her fingertips, Remy started there, simply rubbing each beautiful, precious finger with the cloth before slowly moving up her arm. Each step was mirrored on the opposite arm as well. He rubbed her wrists, forearms, and armpits. He rubbed the back of her neck and the back of her shoulders. Putting more soap on the washcloth, he reached around her to reach her neck and collarbone.

Rogue's eyes stayed closed the whole time, basking in his loving attention.

Remy moved the cloth over her breasts and nipples, rubbing gingerly, but still enjoying it immensely. He moved lower, taking care of her sides and her stomach. Hands all the way under the water, and completely around her waist, Remy washed both her thighs, briefly bringing the cloth against the juncture between them. Remy was satisfied when he heard a surprised choking noise coming from the girl in front of him.

He raised his hand out of the water, and laid the cloth over the edge of the tub. Pushing Rogue away from his chest, he watched her body slouch in front of him. He picked up the large plastic cup he had set next to the tub that morning. He dunked it under. "Shut yo' eyes, Anna." He waited a moment so she could fulfill his request, and slowly poured the water over her white and chestnut tresses. He repeated this motion another three times which may have seemed unnecessary, but the first time she had let our a relaxed sigh and he just wanted to make her happy so he did it a few more times.

Remy reached out for the vanilla scented shampoo he bought specially because the scent had reminded him of her. He had stopped at the store yesterday before he had gone to his apartment and the mansion. He had only picked up a few of the absolute necessities: new toothbrush (he didn't like the idea of his sitting unused and dusty for two years), a tube of toothpaste, a large bag of coffee, a pack or three of cigarettes, and vanilla scented shampoo. He poured the shampoo into the palm of one large hand and, setting the bottle aside, rubbed his hands together. Reaching his arms out towards her, he slowly rubbed the top of her scalp and moved his hands to the back of her head.

Remy felt his chest tighten and his heart jump when Rogue let out a simple contented "Mmmm."

He moved his hands to the ends of her strands, rubbing the shampoo in. Her hair had grown longer in the two years they'd been apart, he noticed. It now stopped just past her shoulders, but was as soft as it was when he'd felt it on the balcony.

The balcony.

He almost didn't do it, you know. He almost didn't go back to her. Something in his heart made him, something compelled him to do so. After he they had parted ways in N'Orlins, Remy knew that there was no way he could leave their 'relationship' or whatever it was like that. There was no way he could let her walk out of her life, when, in reality, he was the one walking out on her – going back to Jean Luc's demented spider web. He went back to getting tangled up in Guild matters that he wanted to have no business with (especially his impending nuptials).

But he couldn't leave it like that. Sure, she had people watching over her, and he made sure she now knew that, and it comforted him to know they were doing so, but he wanted to be the one. He wanted to watch over her.

And he had said that in more or less words . . . less words being the phrase he had never breathed to a woman because he'd never known love; not like he did when he was with her. Firstly, he told her not to forget him and she promised she wouldn't. He didn't know if she meant it, every fiber in his being wanted her to mean it, wanted her to take it to heart because when he promised he'd be back, he'd meant it. He'd meant it with a fire in his heart and a determination in his mind so encompassing that it was his only lifeline through the tumultuous last two years.

And he did it. He'd been back for a day and she had all ready been in his heart and into his bed. His heart though, he supposed, was no surprised because Rogue, like the Queen, had always been in his heart. He had given it to her a long time ago, and that's precisely the reason he had returned. His bed. . .well, that was unexpected to say the least, but Remy wouldn't have changed it for the world. Last time he kissed her, a brief brush against her plump purple lips, he'd felt shaky and weak. Granted, he'd been ready to face a coma for the chance to kiss her again, but this had worked out much better.

Remy was thankful for many reasons, but mainly he was thankful he was able to love her physically because he had no other way to show her otherwise. Sure he said the words, and they tasted like excited on his tongue each time, but he had no idea how to show her love otherwise. Perhaps, years of spending nights in any available warm bed, and not having any relationship with a woman that wasn't based on something carnal and instinctual had paid him a disservice. He had no idea how to be a lover by emotional ways, and not physical. He didn't plan on telling Rogue, or anyone for that matter, but the idea made him anxious and maybe a little nervous.

Sex, though, sex he could take care of, and she had seemed very satisfied so far. And Remy decided he'd just have to love her physically and hope she'd understand.

He lifted the cup again, and poured water over her rain to rinse it. He repeated the action. Leaning forwards, close to her body, he pressed a kiss on the back on her perfectly shaped shoulder. He whispered next to her ear, "Take as long as y' need, mon belle amour." He kissed her temple and the stood up behind her, and stepped out of the tub.

Rogue was in a state of blissful relaxation, and she leaned back against the tub, where Remy had been, and sunk in deeper. She closed her eyes and sighed contentedly.

Grabbing a towel, Remy quickly dried off his body, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. He looked at Rogue; she was beautiful.

"Remy?" She murmured quietly and softly.

Remy leaned closer to the tub, and smiled sincerely, "Oui, Roguey?"

"Ah love yah."

His smile grew and he leaned over the tub to press a kiss to her forehead, dropping his hand in the tub to charge and reheat the water at the same time. "Remy love y' t', chere."

Remy grabbed his jeans off the floor, as well as the silk sheet that was left over from their 3am romp, dimmed the overhead light, and closed the door as he gracefully stepped into his bedroom.

Rogue opened her eyes and sat up straighter in the bathtub. She didn't know how long she'd been soaking, but judging by the way her fingers had pruned up and the low temperature of the water, it had to have been quiet a while. Remy had done such a great job of making her relax, she just wanted to relish in the feeling, and Remy, of course, had obliged.

Semi-reluctantly, Rogue pulled the plug and listened to the water get sucked down the drain. When the tub was half empty (or was it half full?), Rogue finally stood up. Stepping out of the tub, Rogue felt herself blush as her feet landed on the soft bath mat. She grabbed the other towel off the rack and slowly dried herself off.

It was at that moment, Rogue realized she didn't have anything to wear. She wasn't sure where her clothes from yesterday ended up, so she figured she'd have to go find them. Turning towards the door, Rogue then noticed a fresh set of clothes neatly folded sitting on the bathroom counter. She smiled; Remy was nothing if not thoughtful.

Well, Remy was something else too, she realized, as she picked up the lingerie off the top of the pile. Unfolding the panties, she cocked an eyebrow skeptically. The tags hung off with lush French calligraphy adorning them. The back of the panties were black silk as was the crotch and the small 'v' in the front. The sides that wrapped from the back of the undergarment, all the way to her inner thighs were a thin, sheer, velvet soft, dark red lace. Frankly, aside from her butt and a small area in the front, she was still close to being naked. That's probably what Remy wanted anyway.

Regardless, she stepped into the skives, and one she had pulled them on, she found that she felt very sexy.

She picked up the bra, and after wondering how Remy knew she was a 34C, she examined it as well. The whole bra was made of the matching dark red sheer lace, but the cups were lined with matching black silk. It was very sexy as well.

Once she had her new, expensive looking, undergarments on, she turned to look in the full-length mirror out of sheer curiosity. She grinned. She felt sexy, she looked sexy, and best of all, she couldn't wait to show it off for Remy.

The next item on the pile looked like simple black jeans so she pulled those on as well. The jeans turned out to be ridiculously tight, and hugged her every curve, but also sat dangerously low. Her hips bone jutted out slightly, out of the top of the jeans.

She picked up the dark red polo shirt and pulled it over her head. She figured the polo would fit her the same as her polo from yesterday, but not quite. The shirt had a slightly higher collar than her other shirt, which was fine, but the V neck of the shirt dipped much lower than necessary. The tops of her breasts, which were being pushed up from her new demi cup bra, were somewhat visible with the plunging neckline. The polo also stopped about three inches higher than her jeans, leaving a wide strip of ivory flesh exposed. That was different.

The last thing on the counter was a black scarf. She held it against her cheek, and thought it made be made of chiffon. It was awfully soft. She wrapped it around her neck, noticing that it conveniently covered up the purple mark on her neck.

Running a brush through her hair, she gave herself a once over and smiled. She stepped into the bedroom, surprised not to see Remy in there. She was also surprised to see the sheets had been stripped off the bed and balled up in a corner. Turning from the bedroom, she made it to the living room.

Rogue couldn't help but smile when she saw Remy. He was sitting on the couch, feet up and crossed at the ankles on the coffee table, mug of coffee on the table next to him, and he held the newspaper in front of him. It just looked so . . . _normal_. It was kind of adorable.

Remy sat down the paper and pulled his feet off the table when Rogue sat down next to him. "'Allo, chere. How y' feelin'?"

She smiled, "Wonderful. Thanks fer that, Remy."

He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. "Anyting f' y', mon amour."

She looked at the clock and noted that it was 9:30. She sighed, "Ah should call home."

Remy nodded but when she didn't move, he looked curious. "Well, what y' waitin' f'?"

She grinned, "Well, Scott is manning communications til 10, so Ah'm gonna wait til Kitty takes ovah."

He laughed and once he finished, he gave Rogue a once over. "Roguey, y' look unbelievable." His gaze lingered on the flesh at her stomach for much longer than necessary. He licked his lips.

She smiled, "Thanks, sugah, Ah appreciate the clothes."

He kissed her on the cheek, "Not a problem, mon chere."

They sat in silence for a few minutes before Rogue shift uncomfortably.

He watched her curiously and could tell she wanted to say something. "Chere, what 's it?"

"Remy. . ." She trailed off, hands playing with the edges of her polo.

"Anna," Remy looked directly into her eyes, and put a hand on either side of her shoulders, "Af'tr what we shared last night an' what we share in de mid'le of de night, y' should b' able t' tell me anyting." Remy said the words sincerely and he meant them, but that surprised him. He wasn't sure when being intimate physically meant being intimate emotionally, but with Rogue everything was different and he was ready to give her everything.

She looked down, breaking eye contact for a moment before looking back at him. She blushed a little, she was embarrassed, "Remy, Ah saw yah took the sheets off tha bed . . .Is it cause? . . .Ah mean did ah. . ." She trailed off, not sure what to say. She knew from when Kitty had told her about her own first time with Lance, that there would be blood, and she was horrified at the idea that she may have messed up Remy's expensive sheets.

Remy nodded, he understood. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead and then went back to looking directly into her eyes. "If y' worried bout de sheets, don', dey get washed. But if y' wonderin' if y' got something on de sheets, de answer 's oui. But, Roguey, de fact dat y' shared dat wit moi means de world t' dis Cajun. If Remy could love y' more den he all ready does, dat would make him love y' more."

Rogue smiled, "Ah'm happy it was yah, Remy." She laid her head on his shoulder.

The returned to a comfortable silence and just sat together for a few moments.

"Remy?"

He turned his head a bit to took at her, surprised by her serious tone. "Oui, chere?"

"Can Ah do something?"

He looked confused, but wasn't about to deny her anything she asked. "Oui."

She nodded and pulled herself onto his lap, straddling him, with a leg folded at the knee on either side of his body.

Knowing that he didn't recognize her tone, and seeing that she was being sincere, he was using everything in his mind to behave himself. He left his hands at his side, ignoring the need to touch her.

Rogue's heart started beating faster and she could barely breath. Yesterday, by the front door, she kissed him back when he'd kissed her, last night she had kissed his neck, and this morning she had kissed his stomach, but she had yet to kiss him. She was dying to kiss him.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his.

Remy couldn't control himself, and as quick as she had bent towards him, his arms were around her body. He pulled her tightly against him and pressed their bodies together.

Rogue's arms went between them and she pushed him back. "Remy!" she scolded him as he released her, "Ah know yah like meh but . . . Ah need yah to relax."

Immediately feeling guilty, Remy nodded. "Oui, Remy's sorry, chere. He control himself dis time." Remy understood it, and was disappointed at how he acted. Rogue could touch now, and while all he could think of was sleeping with her, she was just looking for the simplest things. Simple things, simple touches, that she had never shared with anyone, and wanted to share with him. What was wrong with him? What was he doing?! This wasn't about him; this was about her.

Rogue nodded and leaned forward again. She pressed her lips against his. She then kisses each of his cheeks.

Remy was in awe, and it wasn't because her lips felt as soft as rose petals. As she pressed light kisses to his face, he was amazed. Despite all that had happened, by his front door, on his couch, in his bed, in his bathtub, on his bathroom floor, what was going on was volumes more intimate than any other moment they'd shared.

"Remy, take yahr shirt off?" The question was so innocent that Remy couldn't think of any response but to do what she asked.

Rogue took a deep breath to steady herself and placed her flat palms on his chest. He felt so hard between her hands. She hadn't noticed it before (she assumed she'd been too preoccupied) but Remy's chest was a tangle of scars and burn marks. They were splayed across his chest in a snarled mess, but Rogue thought nothing of it. He was beautiful, and they were part of him. They made him look tough, masculine, and sturdy.

Remy closed his eyes, thinking it would be easier to remain still if he wasn't looking into her face filled with awe, love, adoration, and curiosity. He loved her so much. He just wanted her to know that he loved her so much.

She slowly ran her hands up and down his sides and across his chest. It was such a strange feeling to tough someone like this, but she liked it. She had waited so long to touch another person like this, and she knew it had to be Remy. She had waited so long for it to be Remy. Her eyes widened and her right hand stopped moving, paused between his pectoral muscles. Her hand was right over his heart.

She could feel his heart beating beneath his hand.

"My heart beats f' y', Anna. It's all f' y'."

Rogue could feel her eyes water and she leaned forward, slowly. She removed her hand and placed her cheek in its place. Taking a deep breath, she turned her head, and pressed her lips against his heart.

Remy looked at Rogue, his emotions clearly displayed on his face. He wasn't the cocky Ragin' Cajun everyone else saw him as, but he was amazed, enamored, and touched. He was touched in more ways than one, her on his skin, her hand over his heart, her in his heart. He wanted to say something else to her, but couldn't think of any words to describe what he was feeling.

Rogue, was also at a loss for words, put kissing his chest again, her actions spoke far louder than any words she could've said.

Suddenly, Remy needed to know. The way he made he feel was too much to let go of. He could never let her go. Hating to loose the moment, but feeling like he had no other choice, he gently pushed he up so their eyes were locked again. "Anna," He started unsure, he didn't know what he could say. The idea that she might turn her back on him made him sick to his stomach. He thought his best option may have been to keep quiet, but he'd started out honest and he was going to continue that.

"Remy," she said back quietly, her hand resting on his chest, "Yah can tell meh anything."

It was similar to what he had told her earlier, but the sentiment made him feel a little bit better. "I told y' what happened wit Julian . . ."

Rogue looked at him, "Remy, it was an accident. It wasn't yur fault."

"Non, chere," he looked away for a minute, "'Side Julian, chere, dere's more blood on dese hands." He lifted his hands up and then dropped them carelessly. "Blood dat's my fault, tings that I not proud of. Tings I shouldn't have done. Y' sure y' want t' b' wit someone who's got blood on dese hands."

"Remy," She looked at him, her voice steady, her eyes loving, "What's in the past is in the past." She lifted his right hand in both of hers and pulled it towards her chest. She pressed his hand between her breasts, right over her heart. She pressed his hand down with both of hers on top of it. "All that matters is that _this_," She pressed his hand down once more as she said it, "is yahr's now. Yah protect this now, that's all that matters."

Remy didn't know what to say, but she had touched him in a way he thought impossible. He felt the worry of what could be fall off his shoulders and his heart grew. He didn't know what to say, he couldn't put his feelings into words. Maybe the fact he hadn't spent much of his life trying to talk about his feelings (he actually spent most time trying to avoid them), had paid him the same disservice as his other 'relationships' with women. He wanted to tell her what this meant, how this felt, but he couldn't find the words.

Rogue removed her hands from Remy's and wrapped him around his neck and tentatively leaned forward to kiss him.

He didn't know if it was an invitation, but he took it as one. Remy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back with a passion. Gripping her tighter, he lifted her slightly and turned them around, pushing her back into the couch with his body on top of hers. He pulled down slightly on her bottom lip, catching it between his teeth. His kissed her harder and moved his lips to her neck.

Rogue gasped, surprised and excited. She wasn't expecting Remy to jump on her (though maybe she should have been) and she shivered when his lips touched her neck.

Remy felt himself get more excited, and he pushed his hips into her so she could feel it.

She let out a strangled noise and dropped her head back against the couch.

Remy had planned on spending the day with her, but not making love with her. He knew she was sore from yesterday, but he wanted her so bad, he wanted to feel her and he wanted her to know how he felt. He needed her, now.

Rogue knew he was struggling, trying to decide if they should go further after he said he wouldn't, but she could feel the fire growing between them. Emotionally charged from everything that just happened, she needed that release; she needed to connect with him on the most cherished and intimate of levels. "Just do it, sugah. Now."

Remy was thankful for the request, he could barely hold himself back and he may have lost it if he had to wait longer. He unzipped Rogue's pants and pulled them down to her knees. He growled predatorily, purely carnal, when he saw the panties she had on. Red on black. Sexy as hell. He was tempted to rip them off of her lithe body, or charge them, but a something in the back of his mind told him they were too hot to tear up (and she should at least get a hour or two to wear them). He pulled them down to her knees.

He reached down and unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. He pushed them down a bit, not bothering to move or to even take them off. He pulled his erection out of his boxers. He quickly reached his long arm over her body, to the small end table next to the couch. He pulled open the drawer and pulled out a Durex box. He used his nimble fingers to pry open the end of it and worked a foil package out of the box. He put the corner of the foil packet in his mouth and used his hand to pull the packet towards him, effectively ripping it open. Using one hand, Remy rolled the condom onto himself in the same way he'd done hundreds (thousands?) of times before.

Rogue lay under his body, her body hummed with anticipation. She didn't think they were going to do this again, so soon, and on his couch no less, but she was not going to stop him. She wanted him. She _needed_ him.

As much as Remy was ready to slide into her right there, he knew it wouldn't be fair to her. He kissed her hard, and when his lips crashed against her, he slid a finger inside her easily. She was all ready wet, practically waiting for him.

Her back arched and she groaned against his lips. His fingers felt amazing, but she all ready knew she wanted more than that. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her with a throaty whimper as her slid in another finger.

"Oh Anna," Remy nipped at her bottom lip before moving to the side or her face. He place little bites along her jaw line. Using his fingers to get her off as quickly as possible, he pumped them deep inside her.

Rogue cursed out loud as she began to rock her hips in time with his teasing hand. He quickly began to rub her most sensitive spot as she began to go over the edge.

Rogue cried out as she began to come, but then gave a louder, more raw scream.

Remy smirked. He had coaxed her orgasm from her, and as she began to come, he continued to rub her but removed his fingers and replaced them with his hard erection, sliding in expertly and quickly.

She hadn't even begun to come down from her climax before he was thrusting inside of her. She screamed and cursed, not able to for coherent thoughts or sentences. The fact that he was still rubbing her was an unbelievable sensation that left her begging for more. She was too sensitive from her previous release, but Remy was all ready inching her towards a second. "Remy," she groaned.

It was a delicious sensation hearing his name, and he felt himself breathing her name as she said his. He moved with deep and slow strokes, careful not to cause anymore pain to her fragile body.

Rogue cursed again, her mind foggy as she lost the ability to think. It was a different sensation this time, and it left her writhing under him. It wasn't hard and rough like the time before, but she could feel him so deep inside that she wanted to scream (which she had all ready done a few times). Adding to her sensation, confusion, and primal heat, was the fact that her panties and jeans were bunched at her knees. She didn't have the ability to move her legs, and Remy was moving between the small space, grinding her into the couch.

Remy slowly brought her up, turning her body into fire. She was begging for release, both physically and verbally. As soon as he felt her muscles clench around him and feel her hands dig into his neck, he let himself go. He pushed into her a few more times, and squeezing his eyes shut and growling aloud, he felt release.

He collapsed on top of her, hearing a muffled squeak as he pushed her into the couch. Giving himself a minute to recover, he pulled back and sat up on the couch. He had pulled off the condom and wrapped it in a tissue.

Rogue sat up, pulling her underwear and pants back up. She was smiling ear to ear, reveling in the after shocks of pleasure and bliss. In the back of her mind, she wondered hoe Remy could get her so tightly wound and unwound so quickly.

Remy looked over to her and smiled back, laughing out loud. "Sorry Roguey," he apologized, clearly not meaning it in the slightest, "Jus can't keep dese hands off y'."

She giggled and fell back into the couch, "Remy, that was . . ."

She had a hard time coming up with the right word, but Remy finished the statement for him, "Amazin'."

She tried to imitate his smirk. "Unbelievable," she countered.

He pulled her small body onto his lap, and held her as close to him as physically possible. He buried his nose into her hair, breathing in the shampoo scent he had rubbed in earlier that day. "Chere, y'r unbelievable."

* * *

So who am I kidding? I had to make it a little smutty, at least. I swear, in my head they weren't gonna do it for like another day or two, but I couldn't help it. The chapter originally ended after they talk on the couch, but I got carried away. Oh well ;-).

Also, I have more fun things planned (like will they ever leave that apartment?!), but this chapter was getting much too long and it took me alllllll day so I had to call it. Also, I'm tired and it's been all day so I was much too tired for proof reading soooo I hope this one wasn't too bad.

Reviews, please? If I beg for them, will I get more? Pleaseeeee? Pllllease?

Thanks for reading!


	7. Natural

Wow, so the response to last chapter was interesting. I was all proud of myself for all the sappy love dovey Remy's giving her his heart stuff (I mean really? "s all f' y' anna" ? sweetest line ever, I thought!!), but everyone seemed to comment on their hookup at the end. That, of course, made me totally happy that I added it. There were mixed feelings about it though - some of you wanted more, some less - so I did my best to have Remy explain himself in this chapter. I think it worked quite well. Oh, and once again, thanks sooo much for reading & for the reviews. The reviews seriously make my day, and it was sooo nice to get such a good response last time.

Also this one is dedicated to Chellerbelle because she figured me out. Yeah, you're right, I just like writing smut :-D.

* * *

Ace of Hearts

Part 7 - Natural

He pulled her small body onto his lap, and held her as close to him as physically possible. He buried his nose into her hair, breathing in the shampoo scent he had rubbed in earlier that day. "Chere, y'r unbelievable."

Rogue shifted uncomfortably until she could sit in a position that didn't remind her of the aching between her legs.

"Y' okay, mon amour?" Remy looked concerned. He was still encased in feelings of euphoria from their romp on the couch just a few moments ago. Although the feelings of his much-needed release were slowing subduing themselves, the logical part of his mind told him that it wasn't a smart decision. He had planned on giving Rogue's body time to rest; he hadn't planned on making love to her today. He certainly hadn't planned on taking her on the couch, still clothed, for a quickie. Being selfless in bed was one thing, making sure Rogue got off before him was one thing, but now he couldn't keep his hands off her for a few hours.

Dieu, she had been a virgin until last night. He had taken the one thing from her that no other woman had ever given him. And she had done so willingly. He cherished that gift, and he appreciated it. More so, he loved her for it. Well, he loved her for so many things, but that was one of them.

She nodded, "Ah'm okay, sugah. Ah mean, Ah'm pretty sore and a lil uncomfortable now. But that was amazing, Ah felt good, Ah didn't feel sore when Ah was. . ." she trailed off, a little embarrassed.

Remy grinned (it was one thing to do that act, but another one to voice it out loud) and finished the thought for her. "When y' were comin'?"

He was rewarded with an involuntary shiver from Rogue as her face immediately flushed. (He made a mental note to talk dirty to her in the future to see if her whole body would flush).

"Yes." She felt herself blushing, and she couldn't believe Remy had just said that word. Hearing him say it brought the familiar feeling of warmth between her legs, but she chose to ignore it. They had all ready done it once today, and frankly, she had felt great a moment ago, but now she needed a break.

"It's okay, mon chere," He buried his face deep into her hair, "Y' don' need t' feel 'barrassed. Seein' y' climax 's de sexiest ting dis Cajun ever got t' see."

Hearing Remy compliment her for it made her blush even more – it definitely wasn't a comment she received every day (or ever).

"Roguey?" Anyone else, he'd let it slide, he'd have no reason to explain himself. But this was wrong, and he'd been prepared to give her all of him. In fact, he all ready told her that. He was going to make good on it. He was going to continue to be honest – something he'd never done before – not for him, but for her. She deserved it. She deserved everything.

"Yeah, Remy?" Her head rested comfortably against his strong chest.

"'M sorry bout wat I jus did."

"No, Remy, it's okay."

"Non." He had to explain, he actually wanted to be honest (and therefore venerable), and the fact it didn't bother him actually surprised and elated him, "Was amazing, oui. Was de best, but dere's more. I want y' so bad, but dis Cajun loves y' something, fierce too an' 'm not sure how t' show y'. De only way I can tink t' show y' dat I love y' is t' physically love y'. I tink I need t' figure it out, figure out de ot'er ways t' show y'. Wat jus happened was unbelievable an' Remy wouldn' trade it f' anyting, but I knew y' were sore an' I shouldn' done dat. Ah shoulda done something else, I tink, but 'm not sure wat. I jus felt dat I loved y' so much an' I didn' know wat else t' do."

Rogue nodded slowly, accepting and ultimately understanding his concerns. "Ah think Ah get what yah'r saying, Remy. Ah think . . .Ah think we can learn tagether."

Remy's chest tightened as he felt his love for her grow (if possible).

She continued, "Ah think we need tah learn tagether. Yah only know how tah love physically and Ah don't really know that side of things at all. We're both at the ultimate ends of the spectrum there, sugah. Maybe if we work tagether, we can both learn and both love each other."

Remy nodded silently, no words able to express how she made him feel. Never in his life had someone accepted his faults, and here she was doing that exact thing, and opening up herself as well. Remy had spent his whole life trying to hide his weaknesses, but now Rogue was accepting him with open arms.

"Love y' Roguey." It was all he could say. He stroked her hair fondly. This was intimate, he noticed. He thought about it curiously, it was very intimate, but it was innocent as well. Interesting.

It was at that moment that Remy noticed something else. Similar to their closeness in the bathtub last night, Remy felt no qualms about himself opening up to her. It didn't matter, he realized. Heavy thoughts, loaded questions, candid adorations . . . he could easily let the words roll off his tongue; with Rogue, he could speak honestly and openly about anything. Once he let down his self imposed walls and let her in, the floodgates were open. There was no holding back from her.

"Remy?" She looked down at her lap, feeling embarrassed for a different reason than earlier.

"Oui, Roguey?"

"Do yah think Ah'm a, yah know, like a slut?"

Remy pulled his nose out of her hair, and used his fingertips to tilt her face towards, effectively causing her eyes to meet his. "Non, chere. Never. Why would y' say a ting like dat?"

"Well, Remy," she paused and took a deep breath, slightly embarrassed but also comforted at the fact she felt secure and safe while asking him these questions, "Fer one thing look at what we just did on your couch."

He shrugged, clearly disagreeing, "Was a tres belle ting, we did, mon chere."

She nodded, but continued anyway, "It's just. . . Yah left two years ago, and Ah waited for you – Ah knew yah'd come back to meh – we nevah were anything or anything. And the moment yah come back tah meh, Ah just jump into bed with you."

Remy's eyes darkened seriously and he looked at her for a moment. Later in their relationship, Rogue would be able to look back at this moment and realize the first time she witnessed the look that signalized Remy's possessive and somewhat domineering side. Some women would've grown to hate it, but Rogue had loved it then as much as she did later. Nothing made her feel more aroused or sexy.

"Y' say we weren't anyting den, and mebbe y' right. We weren't a ting dat anybody knew bout or had a name anyway." His voiced dropped lower as his face got closer to hers and he growled a little, "But y' mine now."

Rogue shivered. The idea of him claiming her, or even the idea of "boyfriend" and "girlfriend" titles seemed so archaic and even unnecessary considering their mutual admittance of love, but as soon as Remy called her as his, she had never felt more desired.

Remy leaned forward to kiss her lightly, but with as much passion as physically possible. Pulling away, he leaned his forehead against hers and waiting a few moments for his breathing to return to normal.

Taking a deep breath, Remy took a moment to let the heat dissipate between the two (which of course it would never do completely, but enough that they could continue). He could worry about hammer her body into the couch later, he loved her, and he was going to he assure her. "Aside from dat, chere, y' are no slut. Dis Cajun wanted t' jump in bed wit y' as well and he made de first move. Chere, Remy waited deux years t' sleep wit anyone, and he could barely stop himself when he kissed y'. Can't imagine wat it'd b' like t' not touch f' so long and den finally b' able t'. In fact, y' waited t'ree weeks after y' could touch jus so y' could b' wit Remy. Dat's amazin' dat y' did dat. Shows how strong y' are, shows how amazin' y' are."

He leaned in and placed a tender kiss on her plump lips, "An' y' didn' jump into bed wit anyone. Wasn' jus sex. Y' _made love_ t' de man dat loves y'. If y' worried bout loosin' y'r virginity, don' b'. Wat we did last night was de most beautiful ting possible, an' bein' t'gether in dat way 's noting t' b' 'shamed of."

Rogue nodded, feeling comforted in a way she didn't know she could be. She wasn't worried about being intimate with Remy, the idea of it was as natural as breathing, but she was worried about the fact that she had wasted no time getting into his bed. She hadn't wanted Remy to think that it was just about sex, and clearly, he didn't think that way at all.

She placed her head back on his chest. "Ah love dis Cajun."

Remy grinned, surprised at how easily their conversation could move from heavy to light; with Rogue, it was just that easily. Being with her was seamless, effortless, _natural._ "Dis Cajun loves y', Anna."

Rogue noticed the clock and saw it was almost 11. She twisted out of Remy's lap uncomfortably, trying not to move her hips in a way that would hurt. After pressing a kiss to Remy's cheek, she headed towards the kitchen counter to reach her purse that had been placed there the day before.

As she walking towards the kitchen, Remy appraised her body. Now that she wasn't on his lap, and his hands weren't on her body, he relaxed – he wasn't going to jump her. He could feel himself grow hard as his gaze roamed over the seat of those sinfully tight jeans he had provided for her. It excited him to know end that he knew what she had on under those jeans. Those sexy panties were his new favorite thing, he decided.

What got him really hot, though, was not her outfit per se (although it did do a mighty fine job). The jeans were outrageously low on her hips (enough so those sexy hipbones jutted out the top of them) and her polo shirt stopped a little short. That left three inches of soft, snowy skin available for him to stare at. As if the skin wasn't enough to make him drool, there was more to drive him wild. Looking at the band of open flesh on either side of her, he could see parts of bruises apparent on either side of her – peeking out from above her jeans and below her polo.

He never meant to leave marks (aside from that hickey) on her perfect unmarked flesh, but he couldn't help pulling her closer and holding her tighter as their intimacy grew the night before. He knew he'd have to be more careful in the future, to delicately handle her fragile body.

But, as for now, those marks were clearly visible on her sides, and it accelerated the beating of his heart and the throbbing in his jeans. The possessive streak in him matched with the handprint bruises on her sides made him aroused to no end. He had called Rogue his, and now there was a visible representation for everyone to see.

No, he wouldn't do that to her again; he had never wanted to hurt her, but that didn't mean he couldn't revel in it now.

Rogue had retrieved her communicator from her purse and brought it with her as she sat down next to Remy, again.

She pressed the button down on the side. "This is Rogue tah the mansion."

"Oh! My! Goodness! Rogue!" It was clearly four separate exclamations. Rogue smiled, clearly amused by Kitty.

"Hey, Kitteh. Can yah tell Scott to stop worrying and that Ah'll be home by dinner time."

She heard a laugh, "Now how did you like know Scott was like worried?"

"Ah figured." Rogue smiled, Scott's constant worrying had actually become to be humorous to her.

Kitty's voice was still full of excitement, but it sounded like a hushed whisper, "So, did Gambit kiss you?"

Before Rogue could stop him, Remy took the communication. Drawling out his most seductive purr, he answered Kitty, "Oui."

As Rogue stole the communicator back, she could hear Kitty's high-pitched, uncontrollable squeal. "Like OMG! He's there right now!"

Rogue felt her body get hot as Remy licked along her ear and then purred to her, "Did more den kiss, chere."

Giving Remy a look while she still had the ability to think, she hit the button on the communicator again. "Kitty, Ah gotta go, but Ah promise Ah will tell yah everything tahnight. Let the others know Ah'll be home by dinner."

Kitty gave one last squeal, "Fine! But I want like all the details! See you at dinner. Over and out!"

Remy kissed Rogue's neck and stroked her hair. "Wanna go get some lunch now, chere?"

Rogue nodded and got off the couch, heading towards the door. "Just let me get my shoes on, sugah."

As Rogue was putting her shoes on and her communicator back in her purse, there was a knock at the door.

Remy, now ready to go as well, opened the door to a face familiar with him. He stepped to the side of the doorway, allowing the visitor inside.

A middle-aged woman wearing an apron walked inside the apartment, smiling. "Hello Mr. LeBeau! How are you doing today?"

Remy smiled, "Jus fine. T'anks Laura."

Laura walked into the kitchen, like she knew the place, and immediately went to the cabinet below the kitchen sink.

Taking Rogue's hand, he open the front door and began to lead them out of the apartment. "Oh!" he stuck his head back in, before closing the door all the way, "Make sure y' do all de sheets today."

Rogue assumed Laura must have agreed, because Remy called out a thank you before he grabbed her hand and was leading them down the stairs.

Giving him a humored, skeptical look, Rogue cocked an eyebrow, "Yah have a cleaning lady? Seriously, Remy?"

He grinned, "'Course, chere."

She rolled her eyes amused, "Next thing yah gonna be telling me yah have somebody tah do yah shopping for yah, too."

When Remy mischievously shrugged his shoulders, Rogue rolled her eyes at him, "Sounds tah meh like yah'r quite a lazy one, Cajun."

Remy laughed, "Y' wound me, mon chere."

When they reached the parking lot, Remy saw Rogue stiffen. He put an arm around her, "Wat's wrong, mon amour?"

Rogue grimaced, "Honestly, Remy, Ah don't think there's anyway Ah can get on yahr bike." The mere thought of it was enough to make her worry. It was one thing to sit on the couch with Remy, but with sore hips and a certain painful sensation between her legs, the last thing she wanted to do was straddle anything else (be it Remy or motorcycle).

Remy nodded and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry chere, shoulda' been tinking." With his arm, he led her to an expensive looking Corvette. Red, of course.

Unlocking the doors, Remy opened the passenger door for Rogue and shut it once she was seated.

Remy walked around and took his own seat on the driver's side.

As he started the car, his left hand on the wheel, he felt Rogue place her left hand over his right. It was perfectly soft.

He pulled out of the parking lot and started to drive, Rogue didn't question him as to where.

"Remy," she questioned, squeezing his larger hand.

"Oui, chere?" He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and couldn't help but smile.

"Tell me about yahself?" She looked curious, innocent, adorable.

"Wat y' want t' know, chere?"

Rogue looked at him, holding his hand tight. "Everything."

* * *

Whew! So it's about time they got out of that apartment, eh!

I know a lot of you are excited about Remy meeting the other Xmen, and boy do I have plans for that! Just gotta get there first :-D.

Oh, also, can anyone clear up the difference between "cher" , "cherie", and "chere" for me? I know no French, and I don't know if I've been using it correctly. Thanks!


	8. Hostility

Wow! Thank you all for the wonderful reviews! You all responded so quickly last time and it was really really appreciated! I love getting to read them! Thanks again! Also, thank you for clearing up the chere/cherie business - it finally makes sense! Now I can never say Romy fics never taught me nothing.

* * *

**Ace of Hearts **

**Part 8 - Hostility**

Remy smiled at Rogue, he couldn't help himself, she was with him and she loved him. Struggling to decide between breakfast and lunch, Rogue decided she wanted brunch. With a smile, Remy agreed and took her to a quiet, out of the way café that Rogue had never visited despite her time in Bayville. It was quite nice, actually.

Naturally the two opted for an outdoor table, enjoying the early summer heat and shining sun.

Remy slightly inclined his head towards the center of the table, where an ashtray sat. "Y' mind?"

Rogue shook her head and watched as Remy removed a pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his jeans and placing one between his lips, he lifted his fingertip to light it.

Her eyes stayed on him as tilted his head back, closed his eyes, and took a long drag. She couldn't help but look over the rest of him as well. His whole body was impeccable, flawless, total perfection.

Remy had the same worn jeans on that he had earlier that morning, except this time she could see a black waistband peeking out above the top so she knew he, at least, had boxers on this time. The jeans were a relaxed fit but they looked comfortable, she thought. What really got her, though, was the shirt he had on. It was one of those Under Armor (or Nike or some sports brand Rogue didn't really care about) shirts that fit him like a second skin. The shirt was white (which contrasted nicely from his delectably tanned skin) and molded to his chest. Fitting him (ludicrously) tight, the shirt highlighted all the cuts and fine-tuned definition in his abs and pectoral muscles. He really was immorally handsome. The short sleeves hugged his absolutely sculpted biceps, which were just as perfect as the rest of him.

Opening his eyes and exhaling, Remy smirked when he caught Rogue's eyes roaming his body. Enjoying the peace of the sunny outdoors and the satisfaction from the look Rogue was giving him, Remy decided to enjoy the silence. Reclining slightly in his chair, he continued to take drags off his cigarette until there was not much of it left. He dug the butt into the ashtray and scooted his chair closer to Rogue.

Slinging an arm around her shoulders, he found himself idly twirling a few wavy tresses around his fingers. "T'ought y' hair was straight?"

She looked up at him and smiled; everything about him made her want to smile. "Ah straighten it evahryday, but couldn't 'cause Ah was at yah'r place."

"Oh," he nodded curiously, "'S really pretty dis way."

She blushed and mumbled something like a thank you. She decided to move the conversation elsewhere, "How long have yah smoked?"

"Bout as long as Remy been drinkin'." He smirked, but she continued to look at him so he thought about it a little more seriously. "Remy been smokin' since he was mebbe 14."

"Geeze, Rem, yah were just a kid then. Didn't yah'r family have something to say about that?"

Remy shrugged, "Non, Roguey. Achieved title 'f Master tief at 16 so dat made me a man in de eyes 'f de Guild so really, 14 wasn' dat young. An' 'sides as long as y' didn' get caught, de Guild didn' care wat y' did."

She nodded thoughtfully as her mind strayed back to the conversation she had with him on a different faithful night in the Bloodmoon Bayou. _We could write a book you and me._ "When did Jean Luc adopt yah?"

"Remy was 'bout 10, jus a lil pup."

"What about befoah that?"

His eyebrows furrowed in a little bit of confusion. "Quoi?"

"Where did yah live befoah that?"

He continued to twirl her hair around his fingers. The past was the past, right? "Here and dere, de streets mostly."

She took everything in stride, not letting too many emotions grace her features. She may not have known many things about Remy LeBeau, but she knew Remy LeBeau, and he did not want anyone's pity. "That must have been hard," she said it simply, sincerely, but didn't make it sound like she felt sorry for him.

The hair twirling continued. Rogue noted that his hands always had to be doing _something _– be it shuffling cards, toying with a cigg, or playing with her hair. Why? Was it a habit? Was he nervous? If he was, she felt even stronger about him because he wasn't making any effort to brush-off her questions.

"'S all right, could 'ave been worse."

Unconsciously she moved her body the few more inches closer to him. "Yah, Remy LeBeau, are one of the strongest people Ah know."

At that moment the waitress they had met earlier returned to their table. She smiled brightly as sat two mugs in front of them. Filling them both up with coffee, she kept her eyes on Remy the whole time.

Rogue fought to stop herself from rolling her eyes. He's gorgeous, of course, but that doesn't mean people have to stare at him all the time.

"Your orders should be right up!" The perky thing winked at Remy, but turned and walked from the table.

Remy turned his head to press a kiss into Rogues hair before lifting the mug to his lips. "T'anks, Roguey."

She laughed, "Fer what, Cajun?"

He took another sip, "F' helpin' me out deux years 'go. Never t'anked y' f' helpin' me with Jean Luc."

She sobered a little and nodded, "It's okay, Remy."

"Jus want y' t' know dat I 'preciate it."

"Why'd yah go back with him anyway? We could've taken yah home after we got him out."

He lifted a shoulder helplessly. "Dunno. I asked m'self de same questions b'fore. Could've left, but I didn'. Remy knew he shouldn' have stayed, but felt like he didn' have a choice. I may not like Jean Luc, an' I may not b' goin' t' see him o' help him any time soon o' ever, but he put a roof over Remy when I was un pup so I figured I owed him." He offered another helpless shrug, "Can' really explain it. Don' really understand it m'self."

Rogue nodded. She might not have understood it, but at least she knew what it was like to be confused about the feelings you have for your parents. "But yah came back."

Remy's face lightened considerably, and his mouth turned from a slight frown to a lopsided smile, "Dat's right, chere. Came back f' y' a week later." He gave her shoulders a squeeze.

"Why'd yah do it, Remy?"

That was a question he didn't have to think about, he knew exactly why. "Couldn' leave it the way we did in the Bayou. Dat's why Remy gave y' dat card, he couldn' jus walk away f'm y' like dat. Aft'r I went back wit Jean Luc, I knew it'd b' a while b'fore I could get 'way f'm de Guild 'gain, dat's why I had t' see y' a week lat'r, b'fore I was too far in. Had t' know if y'd wait f' me, had t' know Remy had something t' come back f'."

She smiled back at him, "And yah did. Yah had me to come back to."

"Why'd y' keep de card? Aft'r de Bayou, why'd y' keep de Queen?"

"Well, when Ah left the Bayou, Ah didn't know what tah feel. Really, Ah had so many different emotions goin' through meh that Ah really couldn't understand what Ah was feelin'. All Ah knew was that, after Ah left yah in the Bayou, Ah felt lost. Fer a whole week, Ah felt like Ah didn't know what was going on, but when Ah held onto that card, Ah felt a little bit bettah. It was really comforting, Ah think, even though Ah didn't really know what mah feelings meant."

"An' den?" Remy knew what was coming next, but just hearing the words made him euphoric.

She grinned, "And then, sugah, Ah told yah Ah wouldn't forget yah, that Ah loved yah, and that Ah'd wait fer yah."

He smiled back and pressed another kiss into her hair, "An' y' did. Y' did wait f' me."

The waitress walked back to their table and placed two plates in front of the couple. The both ordered omelets.

Remy's mind strayed back to the pair of cards sitting on his living room table. He could picture the Queen with a purple lip mark clear in his mind; he had stolen so many glances at it over the last two years. "Wat happened t' my lil goth princess?"

She blushed, but looked at him with warm eyes. "Well, about two years ago, Ah changed."

He looked at her questioningly.

"Ah finally realized Ah didn't need a mask to hide behind anymore. Ah had people watchin' out fer meh."

Remy's eyes closed for a brief second and he couldn't help but look at her with pride.

Digging in to take a bite, Rogue stole a side-glance at Remy to see him doing the same. She swallowed. "Remy?"

His mouth was full so he offered her a "Hmmm?" to let her know he was paying attention.

"Ah know from when Ah absorbed yah that yah were supposed to marry Belladonna."

Remy nodded, he was quite aware that she all ready knew about that.

"I was just wondering if that's why yah went back with Jean Luc? So yah could marry her?"

She didn't have to ask the question for Remy to hear it, and Rogue was never one to voice her insecurities anyway. He knew what she meant: _How could you go back to marry her when you said you loved me?_ "When I went back wit Jean Luc, I did it 'cause I felt I had no choice. Been told it since I was jus a pup, once y' in de guild, y' in de guild. F' life. At dat point, I t'ought I couldn' get out. I t'ough bein' an Acolyte got me outta dat life, but when I found out Jean Luc was in trouble I went back t' help him anyway. 'S like y' said chere, I did de right ting f' de wrong reasons. I fell back int' de Guild b'cause I stayed wit Jean Luc and den I t'oght I couldn' get out 'gain." He shook his head, "Goin' back meant I had t' marry Belle. I knew if I went back, I'd have t' marry her, but I was gonna try and get out 'f it." He looked down sadly, "I wanted t' get out 'f it b'cause I wanted t' come back t' y'."

"But yah didn't?" It wasn't condescending, it was just curious.

"Non." His gaze hardened a little, "It was e'ther marry Belle o' not make it outta N'awlins. Wouldn' have been able t' come back t' y' either way."

She laid her head on his shoulder, knowing he was a little upset. "Doesn't matter, not now anyway. Yah promised yah'd come back, and yah did."

Remy inclined his head towards hers and rested it on top of hers.

"Did yah love her?"

"Non. Yes. Mebbe." Remy lifted his head back up, but noticed her concerned gaze. "I didn' really love her. Jus people kept tellin' me I was s'pposed t' so I jus said I did. T'ought I did at de time, but I never felt dose feelins. Love her like a friend mebbe, but never real love."

"How long were yah engaged?"

Remy let out a short, dark laugh, "Since I was ten, chere."

Rogue set down her fork and looked at him incredulously, "Remy! Yeh were just a kid! How could that be?"

He lifted a shoulder noncommittally and explained it like it was the most normal thing in the world, "Dat's why dey adopted me, chere. It was never 'bout Remy de homme, it was 'bout Remy de Tief, was 'bout brinin' de guilds t'g'her."

Her voice quieted significantly, she knew quite a bit about certain adoptive parents having certain purposes for their children. "Ah know what it's like."

He nodded and his hand started to twirl her hair again, "I know y' do, chere."

She smiled bitterly, "We could write a book, you and me."

He sighed and bent down to press a kiss to her cheek. He noticed her plate was empty, as was his, and he stood up, pulling her up by his hand. He noticed the bill hadn't come yet, but he didn't think twice about it. He dropped enough cash on the table to cover the bill thrice over.

He held her hand and headed towards the sidewalk next to the café. He walked past his car, and just led her a long, enjoying her company.

"There's other stuff too, isn't there Remy?" She leaned into his side.

He looked at her questioningly, "Ot'er 'tuff? Bout de Guild?"

She looked unsure, "Ah know there's more about the Guild, but Ah figure yah'll tell me it, in time, if yah want tah."

"Den what, Roguey?"

"Ah dunno," she wasn't sure, "Ah just feel like there's other things yah want tah tell me."

He nodded slowly, "Prolly. Dere prolly is, chere. Dis is not de time, d'ough. Dark secrets are not f' such a belle day. But Remy will tell y' in time, Remy will tell y' everyting."

They continued to walk, hand in hand, side by side. Rogue thought about what he said, he had secrets. Of course, she knew he had secrets. She just wondered how dark they really were.

Remy was rubbing circles on the side of her hand with his thumb.

Rogue sighed happily, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

They had started to pass a park and Remy led them across the grass. He sat down on a bench and pulled her next to him.

Remy placed his arm around her shoulders and idly pulled at the scarf around her neck.

Rogue noticed and smiled. "Ah really do like the scarf, Remy." She let out a little laugh, "It's the rest of yah clothing choices, Ah'm not so sure about."

Remy laughed but grinned at her, continuing to roll the scarf between his fingers, "Been waitin' a long time t' give y' dat, chere."

She turned to face him, surprised, "Really?"

He nodded as he moved closer to her. "Got it f' mon chere when Remy was back it N'awlins. Remy tinks it was 'bout deux years ago."

"Ah'm surprised, sugah. Ah didn't know yah were thinking about meh back then."

"Oh chere," Remy was even closer still, and his head was titled downward with his lips by her ear. He practically purred, "Remy's always tinkin' 'bout y'."

"O-o-oh?" She stammered as she felt her breath catch. His body was so close to her. He was so warm.

He was slowly unwrapping the scarf from her neck as he spoke to her. His voice was low and husky, "Oui, mon belle amour. Remy never t'ought he'd b' able t' touch y', but dat didn' discourage him none."

Rogue watched with wide eyes as Remy held the thin material up to her face. Her mouth was dry, and she couldn't get words to come out.

He slowly, seductively placed the material over her parted lips. With a smirk, he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

Her eyes fluttered shut, her mind returned to the same foggy state it did whenever he kissed her. The significance of the action was not lost on her, though. It really made her so happy she could cry (if she was not otherwise occupied). Remy told her, in more or less words, that when he came back to her, he had planned on a life without touch. He'd gone without a woman in his bed for two years, and still planned on a life without touch. What made her heart stop was the fact that he was okay with it. He was totally fine. The emotions that this caused within her were indiscernible, there were too many to name.

This made Rogue even happier about what they shared the night before. She was right; it was always supposed to be Remy.

Remy heard a small quiet whimper from the girl next to him, but it just encouraged him even more. He moved a hand behind her head and forced her closer to him.

Their lips were hard against each other, feeling the heat through the gauzy material.

Remy felt the blood rushing throughout his body, his lips were burning, and he could feel all the nerves in his body tingling. His other arm wrapped around her waist, and he found himself pulling her onto his lap.

Rogue felt Remy pull her on top of him, but said nothing to object, her mind was foggy and her heart was beating hard against her chest. She could feel his hard on underneath her, and she was both thrilled and nervous. It was a public place, they were outside, and she knew nothing would really happen, but it was still exciting.

Rogue shifted her weight slightly, which elicited a loud moan from Remy, his mouth open against the cloth.

He pulled back slightly as Rogue was left panting and laid the cloth over the side of her neck. Through the black cloth, Remy could still see the hickey he'd left on her, and the mark made his blood run even faster. Using the hand that was behind her head, he titled her head until her neck was completely open to him. He practically attacked her. His lips were on her neck, softly nipping at the skin, feeling the scarf in his mouth. The arm that was around her waist was slowly making its way up the back of her shirt.

Rogue wrapped an arm around Remy's back, with her hand resting at the nape of his neck. As her hand trembled, her fingertips brushed against the rubber band holding his hair back in a small pony tale, she quickly pulled it out.

Her whole body felt hot.

His hair fell, fanning around the sides of his face. As he nipped at her neck once more, she found her hands lightly tugging at his hair.

Remy left his mouth open against her neck as he groaned.

After a while, Remy felt himself pulling back.. He laid his head on her shoulder, breathing heavy.

She was the first to speak, "Ah love yah, sugah."

He smiled, "Je t'aime aussi."

Before she knew it, it was getting late. Remy and Rogue spent the next couple of hours just enjoying each other's company. They sat in the park for a while, took a drive in his Corvette, and just spent time together.

Remy looked over at Rogue from the driver's seat. "Anna, dis day an' last night was de best time dis Cajun ever had."

Rogue practically beamed at him. "Ah know, meh too, Remy."

Remy licked his lips and sent her a heated gaze, "Jus y' wait 'til next time we're t'g'her."

She shivered involuntarily.

Reaching out of the car window, he typed in the key code to open the mansion's gate. He drove up the drive.

Rogue heard him cut the engine and she unbuckled the seat belt. Part of her was ridiculously disappointed that their day (and a half) together was coming to a close, but another part of her was unbelievably elated at the fact that now she could have as many days with him as she waited. He had finally come back. She leaned over to open her door, but stopped when Remy held up a hand.

Getting out of his seat, Remy closed his door and moved around to Rogue's side of the car. He opened the door and held out a hand to her.

Remy looked up at Remy and smiled warmly. She took his hand and he briefly pulled her close to him.

Remy walked her up to the front door and smirked at her deviously. He placed his body in front of hers and pressed them against the front door.

Rogue's face flushed and her breath caught. Remy had achieved the reaction he wanted, as her mind sent her right back to yesterday night in front of his door. He leaned forward and pressed his rough lips against her soft ones. Darting his tongue out, he ran it along her bottom lip. He pushed his body up harder against hers, grinding his hips against hers.

When Rogue let out a little whimper, Remy pulled back. He gave her a cocky grin and bent his head towards her ear.

Of course, bringing Rogue home to a house full of mutants that she had somewhat stormed out from the night before was destined to get the attention of some others. Some of these 'others' could very well include mutants with enhanced senses, like enhanced hearing perhaps.

Remy, of course, was completely aware of this. His voice was husky and smooth, like melted chocolate, "Jus y' wait f' tomorrow night, de tings Dis Cajun's gonna –"

Remy was cut off as the door was thrown open. Logan grabbed him by the arm and threw him through the doorway.

"Gambit," he narrowed his eyes. His hands were balled into fists.

Gambit winked, completely jovial and teasing, "Glad y' 'member me."

Logan growled, but avoided putting his claws through Remy's face because Scott walked into the foyer as well.

"Logan," It wasn't so much of a warning as it was a reminder to Logan to stand down. Scott wanted to attack Gambit as much as his feral counterpart, but would not do it in front of the young kids.

"Bonjour, mes amis!" Remy rolled his hand in a wave, his behavior still teasing. Rogue stepped in the doorway right behind him.

The only thing keeping Logan standing and seething, instead of attacking and seething was to mentally list off ways to off the Cajun. Anger was rolling off of him in waves.

"Gambit." This time, Scott meant it as a warning.

_Slice him. Cut him into a hundred pieces. Snap his neck. Claws to the heart._

Rogue stepped in front of Remy, but half turned her body to look at him. "Thanks, Cajun. Ah had a wonderfull time."

He smiled down at her shorter frame. "De pleasure was all mine. Remy'll pick y' up at 5:00 t'morrow."

_Wring his neck. Bury him alive. Slice through all his major organs_.

"Rogue," Scott stood tall, clearly unhappy that she left with the offending Cajun and apparently returned with him as well. "I am glad you got home safe."

She cocked an eyebrow, "Ah told yah Ah'd be home by dinner."

By this point, the foyer was drawing quite a crowd.

Remy was clearly mocking Scott, "She's home safe, mon ami. No worries, one eye."

Scott was offended. Gambit was rude, idiotic, vulgar, disrespectful, and, more importantly, the enemy. He did not belong anywhere near the mansion. Frankly, Scott just didn't like him. He had no reason to explain himself to that two bit thief, but he knew the younger kids were watching, and stating an explanation instead of starting a fight, would definitely set a good example for the others, and he was, after all, their leader. "Gambit, you have to understand. After you showed up yesterday and went off with _our_ Rogue –"

Logan was seeing red, he was livid and beyond pissed at Gambit, but even he wouldn't have gone there. Rogue had a temper that was not to be messed with, as she easily flew off the handle. Actually, it was a point of pride for him.

Mad was an understatement for Rogue. How could Scott say that?! Who did he think he is?!

She belonged to _no one_.

Rogue was about to put Scott into his place. She turned her body, with her back to Remy, to face Scott completely. She opened her mouth, ready to tear into him, but was cut off by someone else.

To put it nicely, Remy did not like Scott Summers. He knew from previous observation that Rogue had a little crush on him in the past, but that was only strike one.

Remy put an arm around Rogue's body and pulled her hard against his body. The arm holding her against him ended with a hand flat on her stomach, three fingers on her skin and the other two on her polo shirt. Straightening his spine, he raised himself up to his full six feet two inches, towering over most others in the room. All of the sudden, his chest seemed wider and his shoulders seemed broader. His teasing, mocking, manner was completely gone; he was no longer just Remy. He was Gambit, and he was absolutely lethal.

Anyone that had forgotten Gambit worked for Magneto, remembered now. Although the X-Men accomplished great things, they had been high school students, but he hand been a trained mercenary. He could lie, cheat, and steal before most of them knew how to read. He didn't need to say a word to clarify the threat his body language was portraying.

Every muscle in his body had a purpose, straining and completely visible under his skintight tee shirt. With no unnecessary bulk on his body, every piece of sinewy power screamed with purpose: danger. He was explosive.

Narrowing his burning eyes, Gambit sneered, "She ani't y'rs, _homme_."

Well, maybe she belonged to someone.

"Damn." Jubliee whispered quietly.

Amara and Tabitha nodded in silent agreement. There were really no words they could say.

The clear display of male dominance in the room made the tension almost palpable enough to cut wit a knife.

Scott was about to say something (or more likely, throw down), but faltered from shock and confusion.

Sure, everyone knew Rogue was now able to control her powers, but they hadn't seen her touch anyone yet which was just as nerve wracking as seeing Gambit.

Rogue turned around in Remy's grip so she was now facing him. She lifted her hands to either side of his face, and tilted his head down towards hers.

SNIKT.

Gambit's head was down, but his eyes were still up, glaring at Scott. He growled.

"Remy," Rogue whispered his name and held his face a little tighter until he looked down at her. She pulled him down until their foreheads touched. "Je t'aime."

Hearing his native French from her lips made him close his eyes for a moment and take a deep breath, "Je t'aime aussie, mon chere." He kept his head against hers, until he felt he could see straight again, no longer blinded by rage.

Logan, on the other hand, was still full off rage, and he could feel his hands twitching.

Rogue, thankfully, felt Remy finally relax a little bit. She saw some tension release form his shoulders. She whispered, "Ah'll see yah tomorrow, sugah. Yah know Ah can't wait."

Partly to piss Logan and Scott off and partly because anger mixed with her body made him hot, Remy leaned forward and pressed a harsh kiss to her lips. It was hard, rough, and undeniably sexy.

Everyone heard a low rumble in Logan's throat, and even though it inspired fear in most, it didn't put any fear in Remy. This made Logan even angrier, of course.

Stepping backwards from Rogue, Remy sent Scott one last look that would've given the leader nightmares in his younger days.

With a slam of the front door, Remy was gone.

"Stripes," Logan growled, his anger lessening now that Gambit was gone. He noticed the bruising on her sides (but thankfully couldn't make out the shape). "Geeze kid, did he hurt you?! I swear I will kill him!! I will tear him to bloody pieces!!"

Kitty had been watching with bated breaths next to the other girls of the mansion, observing everything. She knew she had to get Rogue out of there.

Kitty literally ran across the foyer to her best friend. "Like Rogue! I need your like help! There's a problem in our room! Now!" Unlike most people who would've flinched, Kitty grabbed Rogue's arm with a hand without thinking about it. She gave her roommate a hard yank and phased them through the wall before anyone could say anything.

* * *

All right all right all right! I know this chapter is a little different from the others, so I would really love your thoughts on it. Thanks so much!


	9. Details

Thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! Starting with this chapter, I'm going to make a real effort to respond to everyone because I realized that I like it when people respond to mine so I should do the same. I just want everyone to know that they're greatly appreciated!

Also, I'm sooo happy you all enjoyed the confrontation scene with Scott and Logan. I'd been waiting to write it for like forever!

* * *

**Ace of Hearts - Chapter 9**

**Details**

As soon as the two girls reached their bedroom, Rogue took a deep breath. Phasing was a strange feeling.

Kitty had grabbed Rogue's arm and phased them through every room while completely bypassing the hallway. It was faster this way, she figured.

Kitty looked down at her bare hand holding onto Rogue's bare arm and smiled warmly. Kitty, like almost everyone else, had never touched her friend before.

Two years ago when Rogue stated to come out of her shell and lessened her hostility, many of the mutants responded by getting closer to her. Kitty was the only one that didn't change towards Rogue; she was always opening up to her Goth roommate and spending time with her. Rogue was now more open with Kitty, but Kitty was the same as always.

Releasing her arm, Kitty grinned widely at her roommate. She was practically shaking with contained squeals of excitement. She looked at Rogue expectantly.

Rogue grinned back at Kitty. I mean, she did promise to tell her everything, right? Even if Rogue couldn't completely drop her tough persona around everyone, she surely could around Kitty. They were best friends, and that's what friends did.

Before Kitty could say a word (although she wasn't sure where she'd start!), Rogue fell back onto her bed, wide grin still on her face. Her voice was full of uncontainable excitement, "He thinks mah hair's pretty!"

"Eeeee!" Kitty squealed and threw herself on her roommate's bed, next to Rogue. She literally bounced up and down, "Like details, now!"

Rogue laughed and turned onto her side to stare at Kitty, "Kitteh . . .Ah –"

Before Rogue could continue, Kitty's eyes widened as she figured it out. "I like totally get it now! You knew didn't you?"

"What are yah talking about?" Rogue didn't think it was possible, but she watched Kitty's smile gown even bigger.

"You knew he was coming here! That's why you wouldn't touch anyone for the last few weeks! You wanted to touch him first!" Sure, her tone was accusatory, but that was clearly overshadowed but outright giddiness.

Rogue's blush was the tell tale give away.

"Oh my goodness!! I knew it! I like totally knew it!" She squealed again and bounced once more.

Rogue actually giggled looking back at her, "Well. . . technically, he touched meh first."

"Ohmigod!" Kitty dropped down to the bed, holding her face up in her hands, her elbows resting on the bed, and beamed at Rogue. "Tell me now!"

When Kitty had returned home from her first night with Lance, Kitty had told Rogue everything in (embarrassingly) explicit detail. Sure, Rogue didn't ask for such details, but Kitty knew she was curious and knew how deep her fascination with touch ran. Kitty was excited about what her and Lance shared, and enjoyed sharing with Rogue. Although Rogue would never admit it, she had asked quite a few questions. Thinking she would never get to share that with another person, Rogue lived vicariously threw Kitty's stories.

Naturally, of course, she would have to reciprocate.

Rogue started with the cards. She told Kitty about the Queen that night in the Bayou, and how he returned a week later.

Kitty interrupted, "That's like soooo romantic."

Rogue rolled her eyes, but kept a smile on her face, and proceeded to tell Kitty was happened in front of Remy's door.

Rogue stopped when Kitty got off her bed and began walking to the other side of the room. "What are yah doing?"

Kitty turned to Rogue with a wink, "I'm like opening the window. It's like getting hot in here!"

Rogue blushed but continued her story. She told Kitty about their almost-tryst on the couch, and moved on to what happened in his bed.

Kitty's eyes were wide, and Rogue swore she hadn't seen her blink once, "Like oh man, Rogue! What did it like –" her voiced lowered, "feel like?"

Rogue shivered, "It was auhmazing, Kit. Ah nevah thought it'd feel like that. It hurt a little at first, but then. . . then he made meh feel so wonderful. It was like Ah couldn't feel anything besides him, and Ah couldn't think about anything besides him."

Kitty swooned.

"And later he told meh that he was so happy we shared that. He told me we did a beautiful thing." Well she paused and laughing a little and did her best Remy impression, "Actually, he told me we did 'a tres belle ting.'"

Kitty's heart may have stopped from all the excitement coursing through her. "Oh my goodness! Wow! I can't believe you guys like totally _did it_."

Rogue grinned sheepishly, "Well. . . that wasn't the only time!"

As Kitty's screech could be heard through out the mansion, other residents had their minds on seemingly more important matters . . .

"I could dice him into a hundred pieces." Logan's voice was gruff, but he was completely serious.

Scott nodded thoughtfully. _That is a good idea. . ._

"Now boys," Jean placed her hand on Scott's arm, trying to calm him, "Let's just calm down for a second. I know that seeing Gambit here wasn't easy for us, especially seeing him with Rogue." She threw a look at Logan, "But, Rogue _did_ seem like she knew him . . . she seemed like she trusted him too. I'm just as shocked as the two of you, especially that she touched him, but we haven't seen him for two years. I mean, for all we know he might not even be working for Magneto anymore." She wouldn't say it out loud, but she also knew Gambit's little display in the foyer had threatened Scott's pride. _Stupid male egos._

Scott wasn't convinced. This was his team, and there was no way he'd let some thief weasel his way in by using one of their teammates. "You forget, Jean, he's used her before. There's no reason why we wouldn't do it again."

"We could snap his neck," Clearly, Logan wasn't adding anything constructive to the conversation.

Looking at Jean, Scott sighed, "I guess the best thing would be just to keep him away from the mansion."

"Well, that's gonna be hard, considering he's picking meh up tomorrow niaght."

After finishing with Kitty, Rogue had been looking for Scott to apologize for upsetting him (although not for Gambit's reaction, she was not sorry for that in the slightest.) When she approached the Sitting Room and overheard the conversation, she felt herself getting angry at her leader again and had to speak up.

"Rogue, I . . ." Scott faltered momentarily, trying to find the right words to say, "I'm just worried about you is all."

"Ah can take care of mahself, " she huffed as she started to stomp away, "And Ah'll spend all the time with Remy that Ah want to!!"

Scott looked at Jean questioningly, "Remy. . .?"

Jean just shook her head.

Rogue returned to her room, her good mood now evaporated. "Stupid Scott," she muttered to herself.

Kitty thought maybe the apology didn't go well seeing her roommate's sour mood. She knew how to cheer her up, though. She grinned, "Hey Rogue?"

Rogue turned to face Kitty, annoyed. "Yeah, Kitteh?"

"You and Gambit like totally did it last night!" Kitty was giggling as she saw Rogue blush. "Oh! And you like did it in the middle of the night and like this morning . . ." Kitty was still grinning.

Rogue felt her moodiness leaving as Kitty was bringing up memories from the night before. The edges of her frown were turning upwards. "Yeah," Rogue felt those familiar butterflies in her stomach, "we like totally did."

Kitty started laughing at Rogue's repetition of her statement and found her roommate joining in.

The two girls found that they had much more to talk about (well Rogue had to talk and Kitty was more than willing to listen) so they opted out of the group dinner that night. Rogue didn't want to deal with Logan anyway. They ordered a pizza instead and ate in their room. Rogue told Kitty everything, highlighting how her and Gambit's physical relationship made her feel (which was wonderful, if you didn't know). Rogue, of course, left out a lot of the conversation that she shared with Remy; she was pretty sure he'd meant it to only stay between the two of them.

Rogue fell asleep that night with a smile on her face.

. . . . . . .

Remy looked around his room, making sure everything was perfect. He loved Rogue, and he wanted her to know that. "Well, 'course chere all ready knows dat," he muttered to himself, "But dis Cajun wants t' show her."

He had all ready gone to the grocery store and bought all that he needed. He spent most of the day preparing what he could beforehand (i.e. chopping celery and onions and such) and placed everything back into the fridge. He had set the chicken in the sink to defrost.

As he moved around his small kitchen with practiced ease, he thought back to the night before.

He didn't know what that Cyclopes was thinking. Rogue was not his. Rogue would never be his. He didn't know what Rogue saw in that annoying Ken doll wannabe anyway. Of course, Remy held nothing against her . . . he just held it against Scott.

_Stupid one-eyed stick in the mud jerk. . ._

He had headed back to his apartment going faster than legal limits would allow. Sure, Rogue had calmed him down and his heart warmed when she told him she loved him, but that didn't mean he'd have to have been less angry at Wolverine and Cyclopes.

. . . . . .

Rogue didn't know what to wear. She was mad that she didn't know what to wear. She shouldn't have cared and she knew it. Fashion choices normally didn't interest her all that much, and she knew Remy would love her in whatever she wore. (Actually, she was almost 100% sure Remy preferred when she had nothing on, but that clearly wasn't an option.)

She had an early afternoon danger room session, and found that Logan was pushing her buttons the whole time. She knew the reason, but rather than let Logan get to her, she just silently seethed. She'd see Gam – Remy if she wanted to. And she was going to see Remy tonight, no matter what anyone said. She had taken a shower to cleanse herself of sweat and dirt, and found her bad mood following the water down the drain. She'd see Remy soon, and her stomach was flip-flopping at the thought.

Clothed in just her robe from her shower just moments ago, Rogue walked to her underwear drawer. She wasn't naïve enough to think that Remy wouldn't see them tonight. In all honesty, she was kind of hoping he would. Sure, she'd never had sex with anyone else, but she was pretty positive that it couldn't have been better with anyone besides Remy. Yes, she was confident Remy was the best, and she would admit she was looking for a repeat performance. The handprint marks on her sides had almost completely faded, but the hickey on her neck was still pretty noticeable (although less purple), and the aching between her legs had lessened quite a bit. Sure, she was still sore when moving certain ways (or lunging away from Logan in the DR), but it was now a minimal soreness that she could easily handle.

She frowned as she looked into the drawer in front of her. Unlike the expensive lingerie she wore yesterday, she had nothing like what Remy had gotten for her. The closet thing to 'sexy underthings' was the matching black lace bra and panties Kitty had given her for last Christmas. Of course, she had just happened to be wearing those two days ago, and for all she knew, her bra was still on the floor next to Remy's front door (although she seriously hoped it wasn't).

Of course. . . she could always just _not _wear panties. . . That was sexy. . .

Rogue shook her head and blushed. No, she was definitely not doing that.

"Oh well," she shrugged to herself, "at least Ah can match!" She pulled out a pair of blue cotton panties and matching bra. The panties were boyshorts and plain, but Rogue thought they were cute. The bra was also just simple blue cotton, with minimal padding and a simple underwire. "Whatever, Remy'll just have to deal with it."

Walking around her room in her undergarments, she headed towards her closet. She grabbed a pair of jeans that were bright purple denim. She smiled to herself, sure they may have seemed a little 80s when she bought them, but fashion was a revolving door and they were her favorite.

Pulling on her jeans, she wished that she knew what Remy had planned for them tonight. Hopefully crazy purple jeans wouldn't seem inappropriate. She hoped they were getting food sometime because mansion dinners were at six and he was picking her up before that. It didn't really matter though, she supposed. She would just tell Remy if she was hungry, and then he'd have to get her something to eat.

She pushed hangers aside until she could find the shirt she was looking for. It was a simple black tshirt, but she was hoping it would match her black scarf (She wasn't letting anyone see that hickey if she could help it). What was really exciting was that the tshirt was short sleeved so it left her arms bare. For a moment she thought about pulling on her extra long opera gloves, but decided against it. She paused by a dresser drawer for a moment, not sure how comfortable she felt. Opening the drawer, she pulled out a pair of wore white leather gloves. Sure, they only went to her wrist so her whole arms were bare, but it made her feel better. _Must be a security thing_, she mused_, like that gawd awful stuffed bear Kitty sleeps with_.

She walked back into the bathroom she shared with Kitty (an upside to having poison skin, most students had one bathroom between every four rooms). She eyed her hair straightener on the counter and, after a moment, picked up her blower dryer in stead. She lightly blowed her hair out, letting it fall in its natural waves.

Looking at the clock, she noticed it was all ready 4:30. She figured she'd better get downstairs quickly; she definitely didn't want Scott (or, more importantly, Logan) answering the door before she did.

Entering the foyer, Rogue's eyes widened in surprise. She all ready had quite a fan club waiting for her.

Well maybe they weren't waiting for her. Noticing that Logan's claws were all ready right, they may have been waiting for a throw down.

Looking past all the faces, Rogue's eyes stopped on Kitty, surprised.

"Like what?" Kitty shrugged cheekily, "I'm just here to see if you get a kiss like you did last night!"

Amara, Tabitha, and Jubliee nodded in agreement. Tabby added simply, "He's hot!"

Kitty giggled when she saw Rogue get flustered, "Besides, it's like your second date! Don't you think it's like time for him to meet your best friend?"

"Yah all ready know him!" Rogue fought Kitty, but couldn't help but smile a bit at Kitty. Unlike all the others (except for Tabby who was getting dangerously close to drooling at the thought of this new guy), Kitty was being 100% supportive. Rogue couldn't ask for anything more from the girl.

Scott walked into the foyer, trying to act nonchalant, with Jean next to him. He stood next to tense Wolverine and Jean gave Rogue a helpless look.

Rogue rolled her eyes at the almost-antics of her family. This was practically ridiculous. "Now what do ya'll think ya'll doin?"

Scott shrugged, "Nothing. I'm just here to talk to Logan."

Logan grinned at Scott, "I was just looking for Slim."

Jean rolled her eyes, "Guys, do you really think we should all be here? I mean when Amanda came over to visit Kurt, we didn't all stand around waiting."

Before Kurt (who was there as well) could contribute, there was the sound of an engine cutting out and a knock at the door.

Holding her head high, Rogue strode past her aforementioned family, clearly letting them know that she was, in fact, answering it (and certainly not Logan).

"Bon jour, mon amour." Remy lifted Rogue's right hand to his lips with his left.

Jubilee swooned.

Remy handed Rogue the bouquet of white daises he was holding under his right arm (that Rogue clearly hadn't noticed before). "Chere, y' look tres belle t'day."

Rogue blushed at the attention, well aware of all the eyes on her at the time. "Thanks, Remy. They're real pretty." She brought the daises to her face and inhaled deeply.

"But not half as pretty as y'." He kissed the top of her head.

Logan growled, but Kitty squealed.

Rogue rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Charmer."

"Only f' y', mon chere. Ready t' go?"

Rogue was about to respond when she heard someone loudly clearly their throat. Rogue turned to see Kitty striding towards them, head high and she was beaming. "Oh, raight," Rogue laughed, "This is mah beast friend Kitteh, she wanted to meet yah. Well, wanted tah meet yah again, Ah suppose."

Remy looked at Kitty and gave her the smile that was known to coax women into his bed by itself. He lifted Kitty's hand to his lips and kissed it as well, "Bon jour, Chaton."

Kitty blushed, giggling. "It's nice to see you again, Gambit."

"Ahh," He dropped her hand slowly and winked, "De name's Remy. Remy LeBeau." With that, he grabbed Rogue's hand. "Ready, mon amour?"

Rogue handed the daises to Kitty, "Can yah put these in water fer meh?"

Kitty giggled again, "Of course! Like have fun you two!"

With that, the couple was out the door.

As soon as it was closed, Scott turned angrily towards Kitty (who was happily burying her face in flowers), "Now what do you think you were doing?!"

Kitty startled, looked up, "What do you mean?"

Logan growled, "What he means, half-pint, is why were you encouraging them?!"

"Why not?" She smiled, "Clearly Rogue is happy!"

"With a back stabbing, kidnapping, thief!" Clearly he was not happy.

"Who," Scott added, "just showed up two days ago! Who knows what he's been up to?!"

"Pfft!" Kitty shrugged them off while sticking out her tongue, "Shows what you all know! He's been sending her love letters for like two years!" Sure, Rogue had told her, and those cards weren't exactly letters, but from what Kitty understood, it was practically the same thing.

Jubilee giggled happily.

Logan roared, "What?!" That was one unhappy Wolverine.

Meanwhile, Remy had led Rogue to his bike with her hand in his. Placing his spare helmet on her head, he hopped on and waited for Rogue to hop on behind him.

As soon as he felt the arms tighten around his waist, he sped down the drive, anxious to share with Rogue what he had planned for the night.

* * *

Oh boy Oh boy Oh boy! I bet you are all wondering what Remy has planned! I'll try to have it up by tomorrow night!


	10. Games

Oh boy! Another update?! I'm going to spoil you all ;-). You're all just lucky I had today off work! hahaha :)

Thanks for the reviews, team! You are all the best! I was glad to get some responses to the last chapter. I was worried it would be super lame because it was a little bit of filler, but I thought it was necessary because there's more people in this story besides Rogue and Remy!

Anyway, there's something this story has been missing for a couple chapters, I think . . .

* * *

**Ace of Hearts - Chapter 10**

**Games**

Rogue was surprised when Remy pulled into the same parking lot they were in yesterday. Removing her helmet, she let Remy take her hand and lead her up to the door of his apartment.

As he was leading her up the stairs, she let out a laugh and looked at him with a grin, "Jeez, Cajun. Ah guess Ah gave yah more credit than yah deserve."

Taking note of her playful expression, Remy cocked an eyebrow, "An' why's dat, chere?"

"Well, clearly, yah just aren't creative at all. Yah tell meh yah'll come and pick meh up, and yah take meh to the same place we were yesterday. Which, by the way, is just yah apartment. Now Ah wonder what kinda charmer yah are. Doesn't a gentleman at least take a girl out fer dinner, first?"

Remy laughed and gave her a mischievous grin, "Never said Remy was a gentleman, chere." He pulled out his keys to unlock the door.

Rogue was about to huff out some kind of slightly insulting comeback when the front door opened and she was greeted with an aroma that made her mouth immediately water.

Seeing Rogue get distracted, Remy smirked in triumph, "Jus t'ought un River Rat fr'm de Mississippi would want some h'me made S'thern food."

"Oh Remy!" She walked into the apartment excitedly, "It smells auhmazing!"

He nodded, "Remy knows." Closing the door behind them, Remy walked into the kitchen. "'S gonna be a lil bit, chere. Couldn' have left de stove on when Remy left t' get y' so he jus gotta do the cookin' now."

She smiled and took a seat at the kitchen counter, opposite the side he was working at. "Ah don't mind."

As Remy pulled his _Kiss the Cajun_ apron on over her dark jeans and red dress shirt, he made idle conversation with Rogue. The pot was all ready on the stove, just waiting for him, he turned on the burner and started to add the defrosted chicken to the mix of vegetables and Cajun spices. "Hope y' like it spicy, chere."

She rolled her eyes, but smiled, "Bring it on, swap boy!"

Remy laughed as he chopped up flat parsley and added it to the pot as well.

Looking at the leather gloves she had on, he finally asked the question he'd ben so curious about for the last few days. "How'd y' do it, mon amour?"

She looked at him questioningly, but when she saw his eyes on her gloves, she knew what he meant. "It was strange at first. Ah'm not really sure how it started, but after our night on the balcony, Ah knew Ah had tah get control. After working with tha Professah, Ah realized it wasn't mah skin doing the absorbing, it was mah head."

He didn't quite get it, "Wat y' mean, chere?"

"Well," she struggled to find an analogy, "It's like when a shark smells blood and there's some sort of feeding frenzy. That's how it was in mah head. When the psyces – that's the 'residue' of people in mah head – felt meh connecting with another person's skin, they had their own 'feeding frenzy.' That's when the absorption happened, almost instantly."

Gambit nodded, following.

"So, Ah spent all mah time trying to build a wall between me and the people in mah head. Turns out that was just working against meh. I had tah learn how tah work with them and not against them. This whole time, Ah always pushed them away, thinking they were real bits of people in mah mind. What Ah finally realized was that they were actually a part of meh, and because it was actually a part of meh, Ah had tah learn how to make them absorb and when not tah. Ah had to consciously learn to use mah power when Ah wanted tah. Kinda like how Kitteh had tah learn how to phase and how not tah."

"Sounds hard."

She nodded, "That's probably why it took meh almost two years tah do."

He grinned cheekily, "Looks like y' had good timing though."

She laughed.

"But dis Cajun would take y' either way; touch or no touch."

"Ah know."

Rogue got up and walked to Remy's fridge. Without invitation, she opened it and tried to find something to drink that didn't have the words "Smirnoff" or "Corona" on it. She saw a pitcher of what looked like orange juice (without pulp, thank you very much) and she thought about that until she heard Remy's voice.

"O'nge juice has vodka in it."

Rogue decided to leave the juice alone. Seeing cans of Coke in the back, she reached around bottles to retrieve one and took it back to the counter with her. She opened the can and proceeded to bring it to her lips.

Remy held a knife in one hand, but had completely stopped all movement. Licking his lips, he watched Rogue bring a can of pop up to her perfectly pink lips. She had lifted her head upwards to take a drink and it elongated the line of her neck just so. Around her black scarf, he could see the white skin of her neck and felt like he could practically taste it.

Mon dieu. . . it was going to be a long night.

Rogue set down the Coke and blushed when she looked back to Remy. The heated glance he was giving her had to be illegal in at least a dozen countries, she decided. As she felt the heat on her cheeks spread to other parts of her body she couldn't help but feel giddy. This was Remy, _her _Remy. As far as she knew, she was the only one he looked at like that. The thought thrilled her to no end. Focusing back on the look in his eyes, her mind went to other places and she suddenly thought about the underwear she had on, which led her mind on.

"Remy?"

"Hmmmm?" He had finally torn his eyes off of her to stir the gumbo in the pot, not wanting to burn it just because Rogue made him burn.

"What happened tah mah clothes Ah left here yesterday?"

"Oh, Remy made room in one his drawers an' put dem dere. Don' worry, dey got cleaned."

Rogue's face fell a little bit when she realized her pants had gone through the wash.

Remy noticed, though, of course. And he definitely knew the reason; he would have been just as upset if he had put his shirt threw the wash with something in its pocket. "And den dere was dat Queen, 'f course. Remy put her and de King on his dresser. Dey seem happy t' b' back t'gether."

She grinned happily, "Oh do they?"

He nodded, smiling, "Sure do, but de King says he don' mind if he goes back t' his home. Dat's where he b'longs, y' know."

She nodded, "Ah know, and Ah'd like dat."

He put the lid on to the pot and turned the heat down to simmer and found himself just staring at her.

"Yah keep doing that sugah, yah eyes are gonna get stuck that way."

He laughed and sliding off his apron, came around the counter, towards her. "Dat's okay, dis Cajun wouldn' mind."

Before she could reply, she felt Remy's arms wrap around her shoulders and pull her towards him. She was still sitting so with him standing next to her, her face was even with his stomach and she found herself laying her face against it. His body was hard underneath her cheek and she felt herself wrap her arms tight around his waist.

One of his hands had moved up to play with her hair. "Anna?"

"Yeah, Remy?" she sighed happily, content in his arms.

"Remy loves y'."

"Ah know. And Ah love yah, too."

"Bon."

As he twirled the ends of her hair around his fingers, curiosity got the best of him, "Roguey?"

"Yeah, sugah?"

"'S it jus Anna?"

She shook her head a little unsuccessfully because she wasn't planning on moving her cheek from Remy's body any time soon. His dress shirt was soft and warm from his body heat. "No, it's short fer Anna Marie. Anna Marie Darkholme."

"Anna Marie," He repeated softly, and the he repeated it more pronounced and laced heavy with his accent, "Anmerie."

Rogue titled her head in an affirmative response. She had mixed feelings about her birth name, but the way Remy said it in the same way he would any other French word of devotion, made her heart swell.

"Why don' y' use it?"

She lifted a shoulder noncommittally, she wasn't sure she could explain it. "That's the name Ah had a long time ago, Ah'm not that person anymore."

He nodded thoughtfully, surely he could understand that. Giving her a tight squeeze, he released her (as she reluctantly released him) and moved back around the counter to the stovetop. He lifted the lid to check on dinner. "Chere? Can y' get Remy deux bowls out 'f de cabinet next t' de fridge?"

She nodded and did as he asked. Walking over to set the bowls next to him, she placed a hand on his shoulder for balance and stood on her tiptoes to press a quick kiss to his rough cheek.

He looked at her skeptically.

She blushed, but looked at him confidently, "What? Ya'r apron told meh to kiss yah."

Remy was laughing when he spooned the gumbo into the two bowls. Shaking his head, with a smile on his face, he pushed the bowls to the far end of the counter. Pulling silverware from the drawer, he pushed the across the counter as well. He proceeded to sit down next to Rogue, who had taken the same seat she had previously.

"Oh Remy!" Rogue looked at him, smiling with a mouth full of gumbo, "This is delicious."

"T'anks." Remy couldn't think of anything else to say because his mind was attaching certain other images with her saying 'oh Remy, this is delicious.' He tried to push those images to the back of his head; this night was about her, not about him.

The two ate in an extremely comfortable silence Remy had moved his stool over a little so his leg could press against one of hers. He felt like he couldn't stand it if something of his wasn't touching her.

Rogue inhaled the gumbo. She was never a very girly eater anyway, and besides, she hadn't had good southern cooking in a long time. That thought made her curious, actually. "Ah didn't know yah could cook, Cajun."

Remy wagged his eyebrows suggestively, "Dere's a lot of tings y' don' know about."

Rogue blushed and gave him a push playful with the arm closest to him. "Easy, swamp rat."

He laughed and thought about her question a little more seriously, "Oui, chere, Remy can cook. Remy's Tante taught him when he was just un pup. She always said a tief is no good on un empty stomach. An' Remy's no good on an empty stomach at all. Didn' tink Remy'd like cookin', but he did. Dis Cajun likes t' cook."

She nodded thoughtfully, and before she could ask him more about his kitchen talents, she remembered something she'd promised herself to bring up to him. "On anotha note, sugah, Ah gotta talk tah yah about last night."

Remy's eyes narrowed slightly, but not at her, he shrugged unrepentantly, "Remy's not gonna apologize, chere. I meant what I said. Y' ain't his."

Rogue noted the shift from third to first person.

"Y' don' b'long to that Cyclopes. _Y're Remy's fille_." He clearly said 'fille' as if she was a possession, something he owned.

And he definitely said it like something he wasn't planning on giving up. She shivered at the tone of dominance in his voice. She'd never been someone's fille, someone's woman before. They way it made her feel was kind of exciting.

"No, sugah, it ani't like that."

Remy cocked an eyebrow at her, unhappily.

She shook her head, "No, it's not like that either. . .Ah . . . Ah just wanted to thank yah."

"T' t'ank me?"

She nodded, noticing his expression lightening, "Ah get so mad when Scott says that about meh. I'm 'their Rogue' or 'the team's Rogue' or 'the x-men's Rogue' Ah wish they would just let up sometime, but Scott's mah leader and sometimes Ah feel like Ah can't say a lot to him because of that fact. Ah tell him Ah belong tah no one, but he seems tah forget and Ah'm 'their Rogue' again. They seem tah forget Ah'm my own person. Well, not they, but Scott and Logan. Ah love Logan – he's mah family – and Ah guess Ah sometimes respect Scott – sometimes – but Ah'm my own person, Ah'm not theirs that's fer sure."

Of course, Remy had heard and understood everything she had said, but his response was simple. "Non, y' not. Y' Remy's."

She smiled, humored, at him. He had clearly made his point. "And what about yah, Cajun? Are yah mine?"

Naturally, the thought of being 'owned' by a woman didn't sit well with Remy. Years and years of unwavering Guild doctrine and etiquette told him that the fille was his and not the other way around. Despite everything, though, he couldn't help himself. He set down his fork to grab her hand and briefly bring it to his lips, "Chere, y' all ready have mon heart. Only seems right dat y' have everything else aussi."

The couple fell back into their comfortable silence. They finished their meals shortly after.

"Remy," Rogue sighed happily, "Dinner was unbelievable. Yah were right about meh wanting homemade Southern food."

He laughed; of course he was right. He was always right. "Glad y' liked it, Roguey. Remy'll cook f' y' anytime."

She grinned, "Ah might take yah up on that, Cajun."

Remy got up first, "Chere, Remy's goin' t' de bedroom. Sit here and join me in five minutes?"

It didn't even occur to her to question him, "Sure sugah." As he turned to walk away, Rogue's voice stopped him, "Yah want meh to start washing the dishes?"

Remy laughed and looked at her like she grew a second head, "Wash de dishes? Why'd y' want t' do a ting like dat? Non. Laura'll b' over t'morrow. She get dem den."

Rouge rolled her eyes and muttered something along the lines of "stupid, lazy, swamp rat."

The least she could do was put them in the sink.

Remy walked around his room, using a single fingertip to light the candles. Thank goodness for his mutation he thought with a smile on is face, he didn't know where the matches were. Remy LeBeau was never one to go to great lengths to try to please women, the fact that he looked like a god and that the tone of his voice could make them come at will usually did the trick. Rogue, though, she was different. He wanted everything to be perfect for her.

Remy marveled at the thought; he just wanted to make her happy.

This was about her, he reminded himself. More so it was about them, about being together. He knew a lot about women, and a lot about Rogue, and he knew she craved control. It probably stemmed from having to control every aspect of her life so she wouldn't actually touch and hurt someone. He planned on doing everything possible to make her completely comfortable.

Comfort was a big deal, he knew. Sure, he didn't mind initiating the contact he had with Rogue, but he knew he wanted her to do so as well. Part of him thought that she might want to too, especially after what she had asked him in the bathtub. Aside from touching his chest on his couch and giving him that kiss on the couch, she hadn't initiated any skin-to-skin contact between the two of them. He wasn't upset about it though, Remy was sure it had to be hard for her. How could you just do something you were trained against? How could you just go and do something you never thought possible? How could you just do something that previously made you so uncomfortable?

Simple. Make yourself comfortable.

And that is exactly what he planned to do.

Dishes in the sink, Rogue decided it had to have been five minutes. She headed towards the bedroom, surprised to see the door shut. She gasped when she opened it.

Heavy black curtains had been pulled over the two windows, keeping out any of the light from the twilight. The lights were all off in the room as well. Instead, the room was surrounded with thick pillar candles, they were on floor lining the walls, and placed across Remy's dresser and nightstand. There had to be at least 50 of them, she thought. As the small flames flickered, she found herself smiling at Gambit in the middle of the room. The light played off of his tan skin and even thought she didn't think it was possible, she thought it may have made him look even more handsome. She shut the door behind her, effectively blocking out anything besides candlelight.

Remy, on the other hand, was speechless. Under the flames of the candles, Rogue's pale skin was practically glowing. She was gorgeous. Remy didn't know how he ever got so lucky.

Rogue felt her stomach flip-flop. She had a pretty good idea of what Gambit had planned.

With one finger in the air, Remy beckoned Rogue towards him and she followed willingly.

Rogue felt her breath pick up in pace a little. The butterflies in her stomach were speeding up as well. She felt something in her stomach, which she thought, might be nervousness, but she reminded herself that she couldn't be nervous. She was with Remy. She loved Remy. She trusted him. It was anticipation; she could feel it in her fingertips. They were tingling.

Remy wrapped his arms tightly around her body for a good few minutes, burying his nose in her hair. He inhaled deeply; he could easily hold her in his arms forever. He turned their bodies so the bed was behind her. His head dropped, and his lips were next to her ear, "'M gonna undress y' now, Anmerie."

Her stomach jumped.

He released her and pushed her down until she was sitting on the bed and he was standing in front of her.

His eyes were dark and smoldering. Rogue could swear just his gaze was making her body hot.

Never moving his eyes from hers, Remy took her left hand in both of his and slowly slid off the glove. His hands returned to her right and repeated the action.

She felt herself flexing and unflexing her hands and fingers. Going without gloves was still such a foreign feeling for her.

He simply tugged the scarf of her neck, and it dropped to the floor, forgotten.

Her mouth was dry; she couldn't make any words come out.

He crouched down and pulled of her shoes, and then more slowly, her socks. Rising back up, his hands were at the hem of her tshirt.

Unconsciously, Rogue felt her arms going up, giving him the opening to pull the garment over her head.

Which he did, with eae. Unbuttoning her jeans, he watched her push her body up from the mattress so her could pull them down her legs and let them fall to the floor.

Remy let his eyes run over her half naked form. He couldn't help but smile a little at the simple blue undergarments. She looked so innocent that it was borderline ridiculous. With those little blue panties on she looked – he thought about it – cute, adorable, sweet. If possible, it was sweet enough to give him cavities.

The butterflies in Rogue's stomach were still fluttering and she felt herself blush as her lover's eyes looked over her body.

He reached an expert hand around her back and unclasped her bra, sliding it down off her shoulders. As his hands settled on the elastic of her panties, he felt her push off the mattress again, and he pulled them down as well, letting them drop onto the floor by her pants.

His purring voice was surrounding her again as he whispered, "'M gonna undress now t', chere."

With unmatched dexterity, Remy expertly unbuttoned his shirt, top to bottom. The garment fluttered to the ground as he pulled a white undershirt over his head. Next were the dark jeans, which he unbuttoned and unzipped. With a simple sway of his hips, they pooled at his feet and he stepped out of them.

Rogue found herself holding her breath when he was standing in front of her in just his boxers.

Putting his hands on black silk, Remy pulled his underwear down to his knees until they simply fell to the floor near his jeans.

She exhaled through her teeth as she looked at his body. Everything about him was stunning – every sinewy muscle on his whipcord like frame, every hard line and angle of his beautiful face. His legs were muscular, and his thighs were large and thick. She felt her breath catch as her eyes roamed passed his semi erect member.

Sure, they had been naked together quite a few times now, but the nakedness had really been used as a means to end in some cases. In other cases, they were asleep, her back was to him, or his body was hidden under bath water. Sure she had felt him against her, but getting to see with was a whole different animal.

Remy stood in front of her, unabashed and unashamed. He felt she was like a voyeur with her eyes all over him, but there was such a large feeling of innocence in it that it made him feel like the voyeuristic one.

Her cheeks flushed a dark red and her eyes widened with curiosity and wonder as her eyes went back to focus on his semi erection. She gasped as it grew under her awed stare. Sure, she had glanced at it when he stripped the other day, but this was different. Something in the back of her mind wondered what _it_ actually felt like.

After standing a few more moments, Remy moved to the bed. He sat on the middle of it and she turned to face him.

Her eyes were still wide with curiosity.

"Okay Anna," he looked at her lovingly, "Here's wat we gonna do."

She nodded, although she wasn't sure where he was going with that.

"Y' an' moi, we decided t' learn t'gether. Dat's wat we gonna do."

"Okay." She didn't know why she was whispering.

"Dis is wat's gonna happen. Y' get t' start. Y' have the first move. Y' gonna take y'r hand and touch moi. After dat touch, I'm gonna do the same. Y' don' have t' touch Remy anywhere y' don' want him t' touch y'." She would have control, he reminded himself, this would make her comfortable. This was about him too, though. He was going to learn intimacy. That's what they agreed – to learn together. "Aft'r dat, I'm gonna kiss y'. Den y' get t' kiss moi wherever I kissed y'."

She slowly nodded, excitement and wonder taking her over. She was going to touch him, and she was absolutely thrilled.

He looked at her sincerely, "D'Accord?"

She nodded. The low flickering light was strangely relaxing.

"Whenever y' feel ready, chere."

She stared at him for a good minute, her heart pumping too fast and her thoughts moving too quickly. She could breathy breath, and she didn't know where to start. She couldn't believe Remy was doing this for her. She loved him; she loved him so much. She was surprised she even heard him tell her to go ahead, all she could hear was her heart pounding in her ears.

Remy watched as Rogue tentatively held her hand in front of his face. He nodded to encourage her, and he watched as she turned her hand a little.

Rogue gasped as her bare knuckles ran down Remy's cheek. She slowly pulled her hand away.

He closed his eyes; her skin was so unbelievably soft; so unbelievably perfect. Opening his eyes, he lifted his hand to mimic the action. He liked how her cheek felt beneath his hand. Knowing that it was now 'his turn' he leaned towards her and pressed a quick, soft kiss to her forehead.

She closed her eyes as she felt the lips on her skin. She felt her forehead tingle where he had touched. She leaned towards him.

"'S okay, Anmerie. I love y'. I trust y'."

She closed her eyes, and leaning a little more, pressed her lips to his forehead before she pulled away. "Ah liked that."

He nodded, "I liked it aussi."

She lifted her hand back to his face, and this time cupped it in her hand. Her eyes widened when Remy's eyes closed and he leaned into the touch. She almost giggled at the way his stubble tickled her palm.

Noticing she hadn't moved her hand for well over a minute, he lifted his hand and cupped her cheek as she was doing the same to him.

Rogue sighed happily and dropped her hand after another moment.

Remy leaned in, with a smile, and kissed the tip of Rogue's nose.

She found herself giggling as she did the same to him. She reached out and grabbed his hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Guess dis counts as moi touching y' as well, non?" He teased her with a grin. Not letting go, he kissed her left cheek and then her right.

Rogue did the same to him, but had yet to drop his hand. Using her free hand, she placed her hand on his shoulder and, feeling brazen, slowly ran it all the way down to his hand.

When she was done, Remy ran his hand from her naked shoulder down to her hand. He smiled a little as she shivered under his touch. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her lips. He kept his mouth closed, but let it linger on her lips.

Remy waited a few inches away from her face and as soon as she took a deep breath, she closed the small space between them. The kiss felt as soft as when Remy had done it. His lips were soft, but she felt her skin brush against the stubble on his face. Pulling away, she placed her hand over his heart for a moment, much like she did the day before.

Remy repeated the action, and tried to remind himself that this was just supposed to be about intimacy, when he felt the swell of her breasts next to his hand. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to her collarbone, giving it a little nip before he pulled away.

Rogue's breath caught and she leaned towards him. She took a moment to steady herself, and kissed Remy's collarbone. She let her lips rest there for a moment before she felt Remy give her hand a squeeze. She mimicked his actions and gave him a little love bite before pulling away. She looked at him, shyly, "Ah liked that one."

He smiled warmly, "Good. Dis is how y' find out wat y' like, mon amour."

She nodded and looked over his body curiously. She held her hand over his chest, a little unsure; she hadn't touched him there before.

Remy squeezed her hand again. "'S okay, Anna. Remy wants y' to touch him, he don' mind."

She nodded and pressed a flat palm onto his chest, over his left pectoral muscle. She could feel smooth, shiny scars against her hand. As she pushed against him a little, she could feel his nipple harden into her hand. She bit her lip and her breath sped up a little.

He noticed her reaction, "Wat 's it, chere?" He knew what it was, but comfort was about being able to say it.

"Ah," she whispered shyly, never having discussed this with anyone before, "liked how it feels."

He nodded, "Den y' like dis too." He cupped his hand around her breast. As she let out a little moan, he squeezed the perfect mound of flesh. Her nipple was hardening against his palm, and he pushed his hand into it.

Her eyes closed and she nodded as her body flushed. "Ah do, Remy. Ah like that too."

He released her and leaned forward, with his head bent down, to where his hand just was. He pressed his flat tongue against the hard nub as she made a small choking noise. He pressed his mouth around her nipple then and suckled softly.

Rogue moaned with both want and disappointment with he pulled away. She looked at him a little timidly, "Do yah like that too, Remy? Does it feel good to yah?"

If this were a different situation, he would have laughed. Of course he liked it! He looked into her eyes, "Only one way f' y' t' find out, chere."

She nodded and slowly moved her head towards his chest. Doing the same, she pressed her tongue flat against his nipple. She felt a strange mix of accomplishment and excitement when she heard a small rumble from the back of his throat. Feeling encouraged, she closed her lips around him and sucked a little. She was a little embarrassed because she felt sloppy. As she pulled away, she used her hand to wipe saliva off her chin, and then off his chest.

Remy smiled at her, "Now dat was amazin' chere. Feels really good f' Remy."

She reached her hand towards his stomach and placed it against his perfectly sculpted abs. Just feeling him under her hand made her body feel hot. She found herself running her fingers along the cuts in the muscles. She was amazed at the way they quivered under her fingers. Her body felt especially hot as Remy placed his callused hand on her flat stomach.

After Remy hand removed his hand, he released the hand they were still holding. He moved his face near towards where his hand just was. He kissed her bellybutton, enjoying her gasp as he briefly dipped his tongue into it.

She blushed as she repeated the action. Her face was near his throbbing erection and the sheer size of it was intimidating. Pulling herself up so she was looking straight into his eyes, she spoke honestly, "Ah want tah touch it."

He nodded slowly, "Dat's fine chere, I want y' t'."

Rogue slowly dropped her hand between Remy's legs. She could feel heat radiating off his body, and she swore it was setting her body on fire.

"Oh Anna." Remy's eyes shut tightly and het let out a rough moan as her hand wrapped around him. She was holding still and it took every ounce of self-control he had not to move against her hand. He tried holding his breath to stop himself from jizzing in her hand, right there.

Rogue beamed, elated at the reaction she was eliciting from Remy. She'd never been able to make a man act (or react) like that before. Feeling a surge of confidence, she squeezed his member, which cause Remy to moan again, eyes still closed.

Remy opened his eyes as she released him. He found himself pulling her body towards the top of the bed, and the pushing her down onto it. "I'm gonna touch y' now, Anna."

Hearing him say it, made her shiver. Her body was starting to feel hot, and she could feel the heat going straight to her core.

Remy's hand dropped between her legs, his eyes focused on her face.

She felt her eyes squeeze shut and her body shuddered when he touched her.

Remy ran his long dexterous fingers along her velvet-like folds. She was so soft. Bending his finger at the knuckle, he ran it between her folds, debating weather or not to insert it. He could feel how hot she was. It was a wet heat and he found himself aching with need. He cupped her entirely with his palm and felt himself smirk when she pushed herself into his hand. Letting his fingers run over her again, he watched her eye lids flutter. He thumb easily found the hypersensitive nub that was begging for touch. Rogue moaned as he rubbed his thumb in a small circle.

"Remy." He made her feel so good; he made her body so hot. She could feel a now familiar sensation between her legs and her stomach filled with need. "Remy," she said his name breathlessly, "Please."

He knew what she was asking for, but he had something else in mind. He removed his hand and heard a small whimper of protest from Rogue. He pulled himself up so he was almost on top of her, he looked at her intently when she opened her eyes. His voice dropped to that melted chocolate, silky purr as he looked at her, "'M gonna kiss y' now, Anna."

Her body shuddered almost violently as she felt him sliding down against her, and she realized what he was meaning to do.

He held both of her thighs tightly as he placed his face between them. Doing as he promised, he leaned forward to place a kiss to her most intimate part.

Rogue moaned and her eyes squeezed tight again. She was on fire, the heat was everywhere, she couldn't think.

Remy kissed her folds, he ran his tongue along the sides of them. Oh, she was so hot. She tasted so sweet, she tasted so good. "Oh Anmerie," he laid his cheek against her thigh, "Y' so sweet. Y'r gonna taste so sweet."

All she could manage in response was calling his name breathlessly.

He pressed his lips to her lower ones again, still holding her thighs tight. He moved his face up ever so slightly to press his tongue against that sensitive spot.

She involuntarily arched her back and dropped her heard into the mattress. As he began to suckle her, she felt herself trying to thrash against the mattress. She didn't get vary far, though; Remy had her thighs in an almost death grip. She found herself literally screaming unintelligible words as he slipped his tongue inside her. Not once did she think anything could feel better than his fingers had the day before. She was wrong. Of course, she wasn't really able to do much thinking, or any at all.

He pulled back maybe an inch and, pursing his lips, blew hot air against her.

She moaned again.

He licked her, and proceeded to dip his tongue into her again. "Oh Anna," he moaned, getting lost in a haze, "Y' taste so good." He sucked softly on those velvety lips.

"Remy," all thought process was gone from her mind, "Please. Please!" She didn't know what she was asking for, but she knew she needed _something_ and she needed it _now_.

"I know, Anna, I know." He could feel her need, he knew it because his was threatening to overtake him was well. Not able to deny her anything, he used his skilled tongue to make love to her with his mouth, slowly and expertly coaxing her release from her.

She felt her toes curling and she gripped the sheets even tighter, twisting them in her hands. She felt her release hit her unexpectedly, and her whole body uncoiled. She could feel the wave overtake her and spread over her whole body. She was breathing heavy and calling his name.

Kissing her once more, he leaned his head to the side, resting his cheek against her inner thigh.

"Mon dieu, Anna Marie," he exhaled heavily, "Y' are amazin'." He was so hot he could barely stand it. After a minute, he pulled himself up the bed and lay down next to Rogue.

Her eyes were still closed as she rode out the aftershocks or her orgasm.

Remy found himself eyeing her body hungrily, "Y' are de sexiest filled is Cajun ever met."

He wanted her so bad. He could feel his erection throb against him where it rested on his abdomen; his tip was all ready wet.

Her eyes opened and she turned to Remy. She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. When she felt Remy's tongue pushing against her lips, she couldn't help but open her moth in response. She felt his tongue explore her mouth and rub against her, almost urgently. It was an odd feeling, tasting herself, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant. She could feel heat starting to build in her core again.

She pulled back, breathing heavily.

Noticing her unsure expression, Remy tried to pull himself out of his haze to put her first. "Wat is it, chere?"

She may have blushed, but he couldn't tell. Her whole body was flushed from her previous release. "Do Ah get tah kiss yah now?"

He knew what she meant, and couldn't help but smile a little. He knew she was nervous though, so he reminded himself he'd had to relax – well, that wouldn't be a problem, he was pretty sure he wasn't going to last long. He had wanted this for years – literally – and the thought of it alone was often enough to bring him to completion. Yeah, he wasn't going to last long. He nodded at her, "Oui, chere."

She looked at him honestly, "Ah'm, um, Ah'm not sure how tah do this."

He nodded as she moved down to be closer to him. "'S okay, chere. Anyting y' do will b' fine. I'll help y'."

She nodded as her face moved closer to his member. She felt him suck in a deep ragged breath and she wrapped a hand around him to hold him up. She leaned towards _it_ and pressed a soft kiss to the side. She was shocked at how soft the skin was there."

"Dat's nice, Anna." He encouraged her, but had to shut his eyes. Watching her do the act was playing dangerously with his self-control so he had to advert his gaze, he decided.

She titled it to the side with her hand, and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the other side. From Remy's hands on her, she knew what her most sensitive part was, but she didn't know Remy's. "What part feels the best?"

Remy moaned loudly, Rogue clearly didn't know what her breath on him did to him. "Roghhhr," he tried to answer her but was unsuccessful. He took a deep ragged breath to tey and answer her, "The head, chere. 'S most sensitive."

She nodded and summoned her courage. She pressed a kiss to his head, her lips feeling sticky from the precum against them. She inquisitively licked her lips. It tasted strange, but not unlikable. Vaguely, she thought it was a little salty.

"Anrrrghh," Remy's words were unintelligible and her was close to screaming.

She felt encouraged by his reaction and did it again.

"Please, chere," he was begging, his eyes shut tightly, "Put it in y'r mouth. Please."

She nodded, noting that if Remy felt the same way she did when she was begging that she would do anything for him. Intimidated by his size, Rogue put her mouth around the first few inches of his member.

Remy bit down painfully on his lip to prevent from shouting. He balled his hands into fists, forcing himself to keep his hips unmoving. "Dat's good, chere."

She tried to suck him, making a face at the ugly slurping noise it made. She ignored it though, when Remy didn't seem to notice. Remy's head was thrashing wilding against the bed, and Rogue found herself confident to continue. She found herself continue suck on him. Feeling daring, she used her tongue against him in her mouth. She pressed it against the head.

Remy swore loudly and grabbed Rogue's arm with his hand. He pulled her up towards him violently.

She looked worried and hurt and confused.

Remy couldn't focus on the look on her face. His eyes couldn't focus on anything, actually. He reached a shaky arm over the side of the bed and grabbed his undershirt off the floor. Fumbling with it (his aforementioned dexterity seemed none existent), he spread it over his stomach. Rogue's mouth had felt amazing – well, better than amazing – it had been heaven. Remy wasn't about to come in her mouth, though. Not for her first time. Deciding to spit or swallow was a hard enough decision as it is, but he definitely didn't think she was prepared for that.

He folded the shirt once, over himself.

Rogue was confused, but felt Remy grab at her hand impatiently. He brought her hand to his erection and wrapped it around him.

He swore out loud.

Rogue's hand was around Remy's member, and Remy's hand was around hers. She marveled at the interaction. When Remy squeezed her hand, she squeezed his hardness, and Remy's head would trash side to side and he'd start moaning her name (mixed with a slew of French curse words). Soon, Rogue felt him move her hand up and down himself faster and faster.

Finally, he squeezed hard one last time, and with a cry of "Anna", he came in white ribbons into the fold of his undershirt. He released her hand, but otherwise didn't move. His breaths were heavy and ragged, and he was slowly waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

She watched him with interest.

After a few minutes, Remy balled up the shirt. He wiped himself against it before throwing it to the floor. His eyes were able to focus, finally, and he looked at Rogue. "Mon dieu, girl, dat was amazin'"

She nodded, she agreed whole-heartedly.

Reaching his arms out, he got a hold of her body and pulled her tight up against his body.

She sighed happily.

"Girl, y'r amazin'."

* * *

Thoughts? Anyone? Anyone?


	11. Desire

Oh my goodness! The reviews from everyone have been fantastic! Thanks so much! It's been super encouraging!

Also - this one picks up as Ch 10 ends, so brush up on Ch 10 if you forgot about it!

* * *

**Ace of Hearts - Chapter 11**

**Desire**

Reaching his arms out, he got a hold of her body and pulled her tight up against his body.

She sighed happily.

"Girl, y'r amazin'."

Rogue could feel Remy's body hard against hers. She was lying on her side, and she assumed he was as well. She sighed happily, but couldn't help herself, "Yah not too bad yahself, Cajun."

Remy let out a deep throaty laugh as he spooned her from behind. He had one arm firmly around her waist, while the other hand was moving up and down her side. He felt her ribs under his hand, then her side, then her hips, then her thigh, and back up again. He began moving his hand downwards again, but it dipped further and brushed across her chest.

Rogue felt her breath catch as his hand slid past her. She felt it as it moved back up again and he was cupping her breast in his hand. She knew her nipple had immediately hardened, because his fingers were on it now. They were teasing it, playing with it, gently pinching it until she let out a small moan.

Remy kissed her neck encouragingly, "Oui, dat's right Anna. We're not done yet, don' tink we're done."

The arm around her waist tightened and she could feel Remy's growing erection nestled perfectly between her cheeks. She was shocked that he was getting hard again. Was it supposed to happen this soon? She wasn't too sure.

It was too soon to be breathless, she thought somewhere in the back of her mind. "But Ah just. . .but yah just. . ."

He chuckled a little and nipped at her neck. "But we both jus got off? Is dat what y' tryin' t' say?"

She blushed as his hand went back to softly stroking her side. He was teasing her, she finally realized. "Well . . . yeah."

He continued, his hand moving slowly up and down. "It don' take jus one orgasm t' slow dis Cajun down, don' know 'bout y' but Remy had some mo' plans."

Although she thought she was more than ready for round two, she figured now was as good of a time as any to ask him the question that had been lingering in her mind for the last couple days. "Remy, each time we've been together, yah've. . .with meh. . .befoah. . ." She wasn't sure how to say it. Firstly, her mind was lingering somewhere in the post orgasmic bliss so it was a little foggy, and secondly, she was a little embarrassed. She had no problem with Remy bringing her the most tantalizing of pleasures, but actually saying the words out loud was a little intimidating and, honestly, she felt a little self conscious.

Remy could guess what she was trying to ask, especially because of how the conversation started. She shouldn't have felt uncomfortable – it's like he told her the other day, after what they shared physically, they should be able to share anything emotionally. He decided to make it easier for her, "Y' tryin' t' ask Remy why he's been getting' y' off wit his hands every time b'for we do it?"

She blushed, but nodded. Sure she felt a little self-conscious, but his hand was still stroking her side and that helped.

Remy laughed, his chest rumbling against Rogue's back. "Why not? Feels good don' it?"

Rogue couldn't help but smile, "Well, yeah, but Ah just wondered why . . ." She trailed off.

He was kissing her shoulder, "Here why's, mon belle amour. Remy jus want t'make y' feel good, and he knows gettin' y' off makes y' feel good an' makes Remy happy aussi. Remy would love t' ride y' until y' come over an' over an' over 'gain, but y' still new t' dis and he don' wanna make y' real sore. Dis way, y' won' be as sore if Remy uses his fingers when he does it."

She nodded; it made sense. Plus, she didn't much feel like thinking.

"B'sides," he added, his voice a throaty purr, "It gets y' wet." His hand skimmed her ribs, her side, her hip, and then it slid across her hip, towards the center of her body, to the juncture between her thighs.

She couldn't help but shudder as his deft fingertips began stroking her folds; much in the same way they had only a while ago.

"An'," he continued, still seductively purring, "Gettin' y' wet happens t' b' very fun f' dis Cajun." His arm tightened a little bit more around her, holding her firmly in place.

Rogue was so distracted by sexy hum of Remy's voice next to her ear that she wasn't expecting it at all when one extremely experienced finger slipped inside her. Her body shuddered again as her back arched almost violently away from his body. Despite that, the position of her body didn't change much as Remy had her held tightly.

He was nipping on her earlobe as he continued, "An' more so, gettin' y' wet gets dis Cajun hot."

"Oh Remy," her voice was barley a whisper, she was too caught up in the sensation to be able to think anything else.

"Dat's right, Anna." He slid in a second finger and moved them slowly with long strokes. "Dat's right," he repeated, kissing her shoulder, "Y' keep sayin' Remy's name. He's de one dat makes y' feel like dis. He's de one dat makes y' feel so good."

Rogue couldn't do much but whisper his name. She marveled at the feeling of his fingers, it was slightly different than before. Having him feel her while she was on her side instead of her back was different. Part of her mind that may or may not have been working, wanted to know what it would feel like for him to enter her in this position.

Remy grinned devilishly as he heard her throaty whispers. As if being able to feel her wasn't enough, the addition of his name being whispered turned him on even more. He felt himself pushing his hard on against her, needing contact as well. He wasn't sure how long he could last by playing with her. His own need was steadily building.

Although, one thing was a plus, he noted. The fact that he just got off would definitely help him last longer, this time around. When Rogue's perfectly pink lips were around (part of) him, he hadn't stood much of a chance. Frankly, Remy LeBeau was a sucker for blowjobs. Sure, Rogue was inexperienced and barely had any more than the head in her mouth, but he had wanted and imagined (not to mention pleasured himself to the thought of) that so many times for so long, that it was pretty much his undoing.

A lesser man would not have the energy (or stamina) to continue, but that was not Remy. The fact that he had a constant need to release the kinetic energy building in his body caused the constant need to release _other _energy from his body. He could make love to her for the better part of half the night before he showed the tell tale signs of exhaustion.

Of course, things were different with Rogue. Twice now, he had fallen asleep after making love with her, and Remy was starting to realize that an emotional release (which he was not used to) coupled with a physical release, left him splendidly fatigued, in the most satisfied of ways.

"Oh Remy," her mind was retuning to a familiar fog. He made her feel so good. It was almost torturous, his fingers were moving so slowly. He was slowly – oh so slowly! – building the fire within her. Rogue subconsciously was rocking her hips in time with his fingers, wordlessly asking for an increase in speed.

Remy pulled his lips away from the dark red mark they had left on the back of Rogue's shoulder. He was so distracted! With his fingers inside her, his erection hard pressed against her, and an arm tight around her, he was quickly loosing his ability to think. With the small ability he had left of conscious thought, he forced himself to stop. This was supposed to be about _them_, not about his need to feel every inch of her and his desire to hear her say his name.

Rogue whimpered in protest, as she felt Remy's hand move from where she needed it the most.

He kissed her hair, "B' patient, mon belle amour." He released her and rolled away from her body so he could reach the nightstand. Reaching into the drawer, he grabbed the first square he could get his hands on. Noting that it was ribbed, he was pleased with his choice.

Rogue, on the other hand, was feeling quite hot and bothered. She was frustrated that Remy's fingers were no longer bringing her to the peak she needed to reach, and she was frustrated that the heat of his body was no longer pressed against her own.

Having taken care of the protection, Remy placed a hand on Rogue's side and rolled her the little bit until she was on her back.

She looked up at him, naked on the sheets, wavy hair splayed out on the sheets, eyes clouded with desire.

"Mon Dieu," his chest tightened a little; she'd never looked more beautiful.

His desire was briefly overshadowed by his love for her. He reached one hand forward to gently brush a white streak away from her face. He kissed her forehead and looked back to her eyes once more. "Roguey, I love y' so much."

Her eyes brightened a little, although she was squeezing her thighs tightly together. "I love yah too."

As soon as he heard her answer, his lips crashed hard upon hers. He kissed her hard, nipping at her bottom lip, hands squeezing her breasts. His tongue pushed urgently at her lips, begging for entrance. As soon as it was granted, his tongue fought wildly against hers, trying to feel and taste every part of her mouth.

Rogue moaned against Remy's mouth, feeling the effects of his mouth and his hands go straight to her core. Her body felt hot and his hands felt like fire.

She wanted more.

Remy was kissing down her lips and her face. He was nipping at her chin.

"Remy," she was breathing heavy, her body still needing what Remy denied her when he withdrew his fingers, "Please." Feeling a little courageous, and more comfortable from their 'game' shortly before, she reached for his shoulders and started to pull his body down towards hers.

Remy smiled to himself, his lips against her neck. He was elated that Rogue was making a move; that was the whole point of tonight. He was making her comfortable. Unfortunately, it's not the move he wanted her to make. Naturally, he'd love to climb on top of her right now, but he had a plan! And he was sticking to his plan, so help him! It got him this far, didn't it?!

Remy reached his hands to the back of his neck and detached Rogue's arms.

She looked up at him, frustrated and maybe a little hurt – but still totally hot, mind you.

"Mon chere," Remy licked his lips, "Remy is very happy y' want him, mais, Remy's got anoth'r idea."

He grabbed both of her hands and pulled her up from the bed. Rogue was now sitting in front of him instead of lying down.

Rogue wasn't sure what he was doing, or if he had other plans in mind, but she knew something for sure, she knew she _needed something_. If Remy didn't know, then she'd just have to tell him. "Remy, Ah want. . . Ah need . . ." She was breathing heavy and she felt like every nerve in her body was ablaze. Everything in her was coiled so tightly and if Remy didn't let her release she didn't know if she'd be able to take it.

He smirked, "Remy knows, Anna. An' y'r gonna get it." He was sitting straight up, legs flat on the bed and spread wide in front of him. He grabbed Rogue and effortlessly pulled her to him.

Rogue gasped as she was pulled against Remy, practically in his lap. Her legs were over his massive thighs and she could feel her wet heat against his hardness. She moaned.

Remy held her closer, but put his lips on her neck, wanting to hear everything. "Roguey, Anna, mon amour," he spoke to her as he was using one hand to position himself, "Dis is bout us, dis is bout us being t'g'ther."

Rogue's breath caught and she groaned as Remy put an arm around her waist, effectively closing the last few inches between them, as his pushed his full length into her.

He now had both arms around her waist, holding her body flush against him, they were tight together, and he could barely comprehend where his body finished and hers began. They were completely connected, physically, intimately.

Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, holding him forcefully to her as if she could never let go.

Remy closed his eyes and buried his face into her shoulder. It took all his will power to hold his body still, both to let her adjust and to reinforce his point of their togetherness.

It wasn't just sex; not this time, and he had chosen this position for a reason. He loved their previous times together and he loved her body underneath his but this was about something else. This was showing Rogue that she didn't have to be submissive to him; this was showing her that she was equal. This was showing her that she could need him as he needed her. This was showing her that she could have a more active role in their lovemaking, that that was okay and that she'd enjoy it. This was showing her to be comfortable in other positions besides lying under him.

"Re – rem –rem. . ." Rogue tried to say his name, she really did, but she was completely unable. Her body was on fire, and she could feel herself melt into Remy's body like liquid heat. He felt so good, and she felt completely surrounded by him. He filled her perfectly, and she was going mad at the feeling of being fulfilled. It was an unbelievable feeling sitting in his lip, legs around him, with him inside of her. It felt sinfully delicious.

When Remy felt one of Rogue's hand tug impatiently at the hair at the back of his neck is when he began to move.

It wasn't like their tryst on the bathroom floor with long, hard, fast, strokes. This was completely different. Still keeping their bodies glued together, Remy rocked his hips ever so slightly. He would rock himself into the mattress, effectively pulling out of her but only by a few inches, before rocking himself back into her with a grunt.

Barely pulling out her each time was maddening. The feeling of him inside her was pure heaven, but without pulling out enough, he wasn't getting her there fast enough. He was building her up slowly. She was going to scream.

He continued his teasing rhythm, still grunting each time he pushed back into her.

She couldn't take it, she needed release. "Remy," she would beg him if she had to, "Please."

That was all the encouragement he needed. Unwrapping his arms from her body, he placed his hands on her hips. Each time he'd rock back towards the mattress, he'd use his grip on her hips to draw her away from him. Then, quickly, he would rock back into her body and pull her to him.

Throwing her head back in pleasure, Rogue was moaning his name. She found herself placing her hands flat on his shoulders to anchor herself, and was using her strength to both push away from him and pull her body to his.

Remy wasn't able to rub her during the act, like he had previously, because his hands were busy guiding her body. He found that it didn't matter though, he could feel her body stiffening and see her muscles tensing as she got close to going over the edge.

Rogue called out Remy's name and her head dropped to his shoulder as a wave of pleasure overtook her body. All the tension from when he'd tightly wound her was coming undone, leaving her in a wave of euphoria.

He could see her body slacking as release overtook her. She was calling his name and breathing heavy. He wasn't about to leave it at that, though. He pushed her backwards, onto the mattress, without so much as interrupting his rhythm, and covered her body with his.

Rogue wasn't aware of when she ended up on her back on the bed. She found herself writhing under Remy, trying to stay content in her post orgasmic state, but he continued to thrust into her. She couldn't concentrate, couldn't even focus on the ecstasy he had just given her, because now he was pushing her higher, pushing her further.

Remy smirked, well aware of how easy it was to give women multiple orgasms, but pleasantly surprised how easy it was to drive Rogue towards it.

She wanted to tell him how she felt, how her body felt like liquid fire, she wanted him to know, but when Rogue opened her lips, al she could manage was a moan.

"Dat's right, Anna," He encouraged her. His mouth was on the soft skin of her shoulder, biting gently. "Remy do dis f' y'. Remy makes y' feel like dis."

Pleasure overtook her in a way she could barely understand as she unwound for the third time that night. She went over the edge unexpectedly, and her eyes snapped shut tightly as she gulped for air as if she was drowning.

Remy felt her walls clench around him for the second time, and it was his undoing. He pulled his hips back from her quickly, and pushed into her once more. Deep inside her, he moaned her name and succumbed to the pleasure that had been waiting to overtake him.

Remy collapsed onto Rogue, still inside of her. He buried his head in her shoulder and gasped to catch his breath. After a few minutes, he rolled his sweaty body off of hers, so he was lying flat of his back next to her. He reached down to pull off the condom, and tossed it into the wastebasket next to the bed.

Rogue was scooting close to him. Lying on her side, she snuggled into the arm Remy held open from her, resting her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder. "Sugah, that was," she grinned, "amazing."

He smiled back at her, his head back in a pillow, "Oui, chere. Y' somethin' else."

The flickering candlelight of the room was extremely relaxing, but despite everything, she didn't feel that tired. She felt great.

She almost giggled to herself. What a novel idea. Sex with Remy LeBeau made her feel great.

Remy leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

"Remy?" As if there was any way for her to tell him how much it meant to her; that felt impossible. He didn't have to tell her, she knew. She knew Remy planned that evening for her, she knew Remy was teaching her to be comfortable with herself and with him.

"Oui, chere?"

"Ah wanted tah thank yah, for what we just did."

He grinned devilishly, even if she couldn't see it, "Not a problem, chere. Remy's willing t' do dat anytime."

She gave him a playful swat with her hand, "Yah know that's not what Ah meant! Ah just wanted tah thank yah fer coming up with such a good idea about learning how tah touch. Ah mean, sure it felt auhmazing and we got tah have fun, but it just meant a lot that yah thought about it."

He smiled, "Anyting f' y' chere."

With the arm Remy had around her, Remy soft ran his fingers through her hair. "'S wavy again."

She smiled warmly; he noticed. "Yup."

The two lapsed into a comfortable silence, Remy with a hand in her hair, and Rogue had a hand placed flat on his chest.

* * *

Readers: "ColorCoated, chapter 11 had only like one or two paragraphs of plot and/or character development. . . the rest was just Rogue and Remy hooking up!"

Me: ". . .Oops?"

Reviews are ridiculously encouraged! Especially because this chapter was not what you expected! (except for Lucida Lownes, shes on to me)!


	12. Reassurance

Hey team - sorry this took so long. Holiday craziness and all that! Hope you all had a good one!

Thank you again for the reviews! They've been especially encouraging and I just eat them up, I swear!

**About this chapter:** I chose to write in the Evo verse for a reason (ages, characters, lack of twisty plots), but this is where it gets a little messy. Along the lines of Remy's past, I chose to include what I wanted, and even simplify a little it seems. This being said, I did not set out to write an angsty fic and I am not trying to. I want this to be a fluffy and sexy fic about Remy and Rogue's relationship, because of that, Remy is not nearly as devastated about his past as you would think. There is guilt as well as acceptance. I apologize if that turns anyone off to the story or if anyone is made unhappy about the way I handled things. Thanks.

* * *

**Ace of Hearts - Chapter Twelve**

**Reassurance  
**

Rogue opened her eyes and looked at the clock on the nightstand. She was surprised; she hadn't even noticed that she had dozed off. It had only been about a half hour though, so it was nothing too bad. She was still nestled into Remy's side, one arm curled into her body and one hand flat on his chest. She looked up to see him smiling down at her, his red on black eyes practically glowing in the low light.

"'Allo chere." He had been twirling her hair in his fingers for the last half hour, just enjoying the feeling of her body next to his. In the past, he never took the time to enjoy such things (only enjoying the orgasm and everything leading up to it).

She smiled warmly back at him, humored but still feeling post coital bliss, "What are yah doing, swamp rat? Just watching me sleep?"

He laughed and grinned unapologetically, "Oui."

Using the hand that was resting on his chest, she pushed herself up so she was leaning over him.

The candles continued to flicker, keeping the room in a glow of low light.

Remy watched her curiously as her eyes strayed from his face to his chest where her hand was.

Similar to the day before, Rogue focused on the 'imperfections' on Remy's chest. Naturally, they weren't imperfections at all, because they were part of him, but they seemed strangely noticeable under the candlelight. From afar, Remy's body was a complete piece of perfectly sculpted mutant flesh, but up close, the 'imperfections' were visible and numerous.

He saw her focusing on the scars, and he closed his eyes and dropped his head to the pillow. He didn't need to watch her. He knew what he looked like.

She sat up fully besides him so she was no longer resting her weight on one arm. His whole chest was chaos, velvet tanned skin mixed with shiny smooth blemishes.

She pressed two soft fingertips to a small, thin scar, just under his first rib on his left side. "Remy?" She let the whispered question hang in the air, it was up to him to respond; he could take it any way he wanted to. She wasn't going to push him.

Remy was silent for a moment. He didn't have to look, he knew where her fingers were, and he knew where that mark came from. He knew where they all came from. The past was the past though, that's what they agreed, and he had planned on leaving those marks behind him. He hadn't expected her to question him, the damaged skin was part of him and he had accepted it, but tried to move on.

He wasn't a good man, and he knew that, but he also wasn't the same person anymore. As easy as it would've been to keep his mouth shut, Remy knew that it would've been the coward's way out. He had promised to share everything with her, and he wasn't going to back away now. Non. It was all or nothing.

Just when Rogue thought he wasn't going to respond she heard him sigh. "Dat was Julian."

Even though his eyes were closed, Rogue nodded her head at him anyway. She moved closer towards his body. Bending her head down, she pressed a small, closed-mouth kiss to the scar in question. "It's okay now, Remy."

He felt a small weight lift off his shoulders, and he almost didn't understand it. In the back of his mind, though, and in the bottom of his heart, he knew it was Rogue. Rogue was accepting him and loving him, and was essentially redeeming him.

It was therapeutic.

Her two fingertips dropped to a long, thin, jagged scar stretching the length of his lower abdomen. She traced it slowly.

"Belladonna."

As Rogue kissed him and told him it would be okay, Remy had to take a deep breath to try and calm himself.

She touched the shiny skin stretched atop his abdominal muscles.

"Guild exercise."

She touched a rather gnarly large mark on his side.

His quiet voice was underlined with venom, "Sinister."

Rogue didn't say a word, but she wondered how bad things had gotten for Remy in the past. She knew from the news that Sinister was responsible for slaughtering his own kind. He was responsible for one of the greatest "hate crimes" against mutants. She knew enough to hate him.

What had happened to Remy?

He heard her tell him it was going to be okay, and his chest tightened a little. For the first time in a long time, his heart didn't feel so heavy. He wanted to grab Rogue and pull her to him, he wanted to bury his face in her hair, he wanted to cry. He wouldn't do any of these things, though. He needed Rogue to continue. He needed her support.

He needed to feel whole. Only she could make him feel that way.

Her hand moved down his side and she continued.

"Jean Luc."

"Sabertooth."

"Riptide."

"Heist gone bad."

"Guild elders."

"Pyro, mais un accident. Don' blame him none."

"Harpoon."

"Bella."

"Vertigo."

"Assassins."

"Car crash."

"Jean Luc."

It continued like this, Rogue's fingertips whispering across his hard flesh. Every time she would stop, Remy's eyes would stay closed and he'd answer her with a name. Following this she would kiss him and tell him it would be okay.

Despite the fact that he hadn't opened his eyes the whole time, Rogue could see the water collecting at the edges of them. She wouldn't say anything though. She knew Remy, and the fact that he was letting down his defenses was one thing (one big thing), but she knew he would never let tears fall. He was a man, and she could just assume that some of those scars were from him learning "to be a man." Something in her heart warmed as she thought that besides his cocky smirk and poker face, she'd be one of the few people that got to see his emotions.

It was at that moment, for the first time, that Rogue realized Remy might need her too.

She continued across him until she felt she had touched all the 'flaws' on his broad chest. She placed her fingers at the top of his right shoulder and dragged them downwards; similar to the way she had when they were touching earlier. She looked at him with quiet surprise. Unlike his chest, where the scars were mostly separate and occasionally overlapping, his arm was a mess. From his shoulder, to his bicep, to his forearm, to his wrist, to his fingers, a spider web of scars splayed across him. The marks were intertwining in a perverse sense of unity as they weaved across his skin. The skin was shiny and bubbled in some places, clear marks that it had been stretched and grafted to heal some sort of heinous injury.

"Remy."

She hadn't pushed him yet, hadn't questioned him, but she needed to know. It didn't seem right. "Remy, yah did this tah yahself?"

Remy released a heavy sigh. "Oui, mon chere." He opened his eyes to see her looking down at him, her fingers still moving up and down his right arm.

She bent down to place a kiss on his shoulder. "Why?"

"When Remy's powers develop'd, he couldn' control dem. Dere was a time when I didn' understand dem either. When de develop'd, I'd charge everyting I touched. Didn' know wat t' do so I just stopped touchin' tings. Tried not t' touch anyting, didn' eat f' un week. Hurt a lot o' people. Didn' mean t'."

She nodded and broke eye contact with him briefly to place light kisses all across his bicep.

"Even though I tried not t' touch noting, I still had t' get dressed, y' know? I had a jacket, an' everyting was fine, but by the time I was outta de guild mansion, mon jacket was glowin' dat pink color. Tried t' get it off in time, got it off one arm but didn' have time t' get it off de oth'r."

She was kissing down his forearm.

"Lucky no body got hurt. Dey took skin from mon leg, I tink. Needed more skin t' put over de arm so it'd heal. Had t' knock me out f' a while, don' 'member how long. Mon mem'ry bout dat isn't so good. Couple weeks, I tink, mebbe longer, mebbe it was a couple months? Dat was good though, couldn' charge anyting when I was sedated."

She kissed the back of his hand, then the wrist, then his palm, and then each fingertip. "But it was okay Remy. Its okay now, sugah."

He nodded.

She wanted to leave it at that. She wanted to lie naked on her back and have him make love to her all night, only to fall asleep next to him with him holding her close. Something was tugging at the back of her mind though. Every name he whispered back to her was quiet, and almost forgotten, but there was one that wasn't.

"Remy?" She looked at him questioningly, but a little unsure.

"Oui?"

Her voice was quiet, "What happened with Sinister?"

Remy exhaled a heavy breath. He knew this question would come up sometime, but he didn't think it would be so soon; he just got back to town three days ago. He looked back at her skeptically, "Dat's not a pretty story, chere. Y' might not like wat y' gonna hear."

She nodded and she laid her hand flat against the previous wound on his side. It was almost the size of her small hand. "Doesn't matter if Ah don't like it. Ah'm here with you regardless. Past is the past, sugah."

He inclined his head in a motion of agreement and lifted his arms to pull her smaller body to his. Once she was tucked back into the crook of his shoulder and neck, he slowly began stroking her hair. He wasn't sure if he pulled her close to avoid watching her reaction or if because he felt he needed her physical closeness to tell her.

"Don' know wat y' know 'bout him."

"Ah know he wasn't a good guy." Biggest understatement of the century. From what Rogue knew of the maniac, he was big trouble, but she wasn't going to say that. She wasn't going to say she hated and feared him, and feared what he could do to their kind, and whatever else he was capable of. She wasn't going to tell Remy that because she didn't know exactly how Remy was connected to him. It was safe to say she was worried, but she wasn't going to speak first because she didn't want Remy to think she was passing judgment.

"Dat's right, chere. He's bad news. Didn' know dat at de time, y' gotta understand dat, Rogue."

"Ah believe yah."

"A few years af'tr mon powers develp'd, dey went outta control. T'ought I had control of dem, I could choose what I charged and control the charge, but one day dey went haywire. I had t' touch someting t' charge it, but den just tings I looked at would explode. Not only dat, but de charges were bigger den ever b'fore. Tings were blowing up real big. Couldn' stop it. De Guild was worried, dey tought I'd botch some job." He gave a short humorless laugh, "Here I am, worried 'bout moi well b'ing, an' dey just worried bout de heists. Dey were right, tho. Anyway . . . Remy needed help."

Experimentation on mutants wasn't uncommon, and she had worked with the XMen to try and stop it, but she had heard rumors of what people like Sinister did. "Yah needed help so yah went tah Sinister?"

"Oui." He stopped stroking her hair and just held his arm closer to her. "Wasn' a smart ting t' do, but I t'ought I didn' have a choice. Tought somebody would get hurt."

Reaching her arm across his body, she rubbed the scar with her palm. "Why did he hurt yah, Remy?" She tried to phrase the question as simply as possible because she knew she wasn't getting the whole story.

"Chere, y' rememb'r dat Massacre a few y'rs back? De one wit all de mutants?"

"The Morlock Massacre?" She knew about it. Every mutant knew about it. Innocent mutants that lived in the sewers were slaughtered for no reason; it was a horrible disaster. Storm's nephew Evan had considered moving into the sewers, but then the Massacre occurred and he was devastated. He moved out of the mansion shortly after, trying to find a way to deal with the deaths of his friends. It was easily the greatest tragedy to mutant kind.

"Dat was my fault," he exhaled slowly, "All of dem. Dey all died because 'f moi."

Her hand slowed, but she guarded herself closely to make sure she displayed no other reactions. She knew Remy, and there was no way he'd purposely kill so many innocent people. She knew he was good. He would never do that, she was sure. "What happened, Remy?"

He held her closer. "Sinister cut off a piece of mon brain stem. Dat was the only way to fix mon 'problem', I guess. 'Cause I did dat f' him, I owed him. He told me t' gather de Marauders – which at de time I didn' know were de Marauders – and lead dem int' de tunnels."

She understood it now. Poor Remy, that was an awful of guilt to put on the shoulders of one person. "What? And then yah murdered all the Morlocks?"

His eyes widened and he felt his grip around her tighten, "Non! Non. Non, chere. Wasn' like dat. I didn' know. I tried t' stop dem, I swear I tried. Couldn' but I tried. Dere were too many of dem. Put up a good fight, but Vertigo finally got me down. Went aft'r Sinister aft'r dat. He beat me, don' rememb'r much. Said I had owed him, told me t' get over it, told me t' join de Marauders, I told him non."

She sat up and looked directly into his eyes. Her heart hurt a little when she saw his red yes weren't as bright as normal.

He looked downwards, not wanting to meet her gaze.

"Exactly." She placed her hand on his face and cupped his cheek in her palm.

"Quoi?" He looked back at her in confusion.

"Yah didn't know. It wasn't yahr fault. Yah tried tah stop them. It wasn't yahr fault."

He grumbled something unintelligible. She couldn't tell if he was agreeing or disagreeing with her.

Rogue leaned forward slowly and pressed her lips to his. "It's okay now, Remy."

Remy looked back at her. She was still here.

She thought about it quickly. She wasn't used to seeing him like this: remorseful, unsure, contrite, insecure, and fearful. She also knew him on levels that no one else did. He needed reassurance from her, she knew that much. He needed someone to chase away the doubts, someone to remind him he was a good man. He needed comfort.

Rogue wanted to prove to him that she wasn't going anywhere. She wanted him to know that the blood he thought was on his hands was not going to come between them. The past was the past, and Remy was her future.

She needed to connect with him. She needed to make him know that she wasn't going anywhere.

Putting both hands on his face, she directed his gaze towards her. "Make love tah meh, Remy LeBeau."

He gave her a sort of sad half smile, "Rogue, y' don' have t' do dat."

She wasn't going to let him refuse; she knew he needed this. He needed that closeness. Taking a clue from Remy's actions previously, she bent down and placed her lips next to his ear. "Make me yahr's, Cajun."

He grunted but his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her body down atop of his. He pressed his forehead to her shoulder and took a deep unsteady breath.

She could give him a little push, if he needed encouragement. That was fine by her. Sure, it was a little bit out of her comfort zone, but if this is what he needed- which she knew it was – then she could play her part. It wasn't about sex, not in the slightest. It was about how he had lost control in the past; this was giving it back to him. This was giving him control in the most intimate of ways, and proving to him that she was here for him. "That's right, Remy, Cajun, Gambit. Yah'r not his anymore. Yah don't belong tah Sinster, yah don't owe him anything else. But yah know what? Yah have meh. Ah'm Remy's woman. Ah'm Remy's fille. Ah belong tah yah. Ah'm yahr's."

His head was still buried against his shoulder, but she could hear him growl predatorily. Despite the fact it wasn't about physical closeness, she could feel her heart pickup as her body was pressed against his. "Make me yah'rs, Remy. Show meh who Ah belong tah." When she felt him hold her a little tighter, she pushed it further, "Show meh who owes meh."

With his arms wrapped tightly around her body, he pulled her even closer to him. His lips found her shoulder, where his forehead had been. He nipped at the skin. "Dat's right. Y'r Remy's fille."

"Oui." She couldn't help but smile, "Ah am."

Remy quickly flipped them over so he was on top of her smaller body. He didn't waste anytime letting his hands roam over her. He was desperate to feel her, desperate to be inside of her, to be closer to her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was on overdrive. He needed her like he never had before. His hands were on her sides, quickly on her breasts, down to her thighs, gripping her slender hips.

"Rogue." It was all he could say; he had never felt a need like this before. It was a different feeling he didn't quite understand.

She told him what he wanted to hear, "Take meh."

Remy quickly fumbled with and rolled on a condom. He briefly thought about forgoing the protection, his mind pushing himself to push into her, but he thought better of it at the last moment. There was no reason for his insecurity to turn into a potential problem for her.

Rogue whimpered as she felt Remy position himself at her entrance. Although they had just made love a half hour before, the feeling still sent shocks into her system.

Not bothering to prepare her because Remy either thought she was properly stretched from their earlier activities or because he couldn't wait, he pushed his length into the waiting woman under him.

She felt so good.

But he didn't stop to think about that then. Remy wasn't sure why, but he just needed to be closer and closer to her. Unaware of everything else, he found himself pulling out of her quickly before thrusting hard back into her. He just wanted to get closer.

Rouge wrapped her arms around his shoulders, murmuring encouragingly into his ear. "That's raight, Remy. Ah'm yahr's. Yah making meh yahrs."

Remy grunted and continued the movements with his hips. He didn't have a rhythm because he couldn't comprehend one. As soon as he would pull away from her, the need would overtake him to be surrounded by her, and he'd find himself pushing back into her heat. He couldn't control himself. It was a frenzied pace.

She tangled a hand in the hair at the base of her neck. "Ah'm not going anway, Cajun. Ah'm here with yah."

He had no reply; he bent his head down and pressed his lips hard against hers. He was covering her whole body with his, continuing to grip her hips tighter in his large hands.

Rogue's hand had slid down from around his neck. She had wrapped them around his sides, flat palms against his back. She was pressing her naked chest against his.

"Anna," Remy grunted as pushed himself deep inside her. He felt his climax hit him and he held her hips tighter, rocking his slightly as the wave washed over him. Unlike the two earlier that night, this release left him particularly sated.

For the first time in two years, he felt particularly sated.

Rogue felt Remy's body weight on top of hers as he collapsed. After a minute, he rolled to her side.

Quietly, Remy took care of his used protection. There were so many things he knew he should say to her, but then he realized . . . oh how embarrassing.

"Rogue," he didn't even want to voice it, it was humiliating, "Y' didn'. . .?"

He had never done that before.

He was mortified.

"No, sugah." She turned her body towards his, tucking herself back into his side. "But it's all right. That's not what it was about."

He nodded, partially too awkward and ashamed to say anything. He knew she was right, though. He knew it too. That wasn't what it had been about, and he was shocked to find out that she had known what he had needed. His doubts and insecurities had been successfully quelled, and he no longer had any inclination that she would leave him (past transgressions or no past transgressions).

"Rogue?"

Her hands were tucked under her chin as she pressed her body against his, "Hm?"

"Stay wit moi t'night?" He didn't plan on making a habit of asking that question, but he had to know tonight. He wanted to make sure she would be here with him.

She had no idea this is how tonight's date would turn out. Of course, she hadn't planned to object to being in his bed, but she didn't expect making love to him more than once as well as him opening up to her so much.

She inclined her head slightly in affirmation. "Of course, Remy."

* * *

A quick note: As far as Rogue refers to Remy's possessiveness of her, he isn't crazy! I don't plan on taking it to the extreme, but it was her way of reassuring him that she's with him and not going anywhere. Just wanted to clear that up.

Also: as a belated christmas gift, you should all leave me reviews! Please? Does it look tacky if I beg? Because I will. Please!


	13. Unexpected

Oh my goodness!! Your reviews from last chapter were amazing! They were so encouraging and sooo interesting! I haven't got a chance to reply individually yet, but I will do that tomorrow. But just so you all know: THank you thank you thank you! They make me sooo excited! I could live off reviews, I swear!

* * *

**Ace of Hearts - Chapter 13**

**Unexpected  
**

Rogue found herself yawing as she blinked against the morning light in Remy's bedroom. Looking around, she noticed the drapes had been drawn and blinds opened so that light was flooding the room. None of the candles were burning, but she was surprised to see that the pillars all remained at their previous heights. Curiously, she deduced that Remy must have gotten out of bed to put them out shortly after she fell asleep.

Speaking of Remy, she wasn't surprised that he wasn't in bed with her. Not that she had a whole lot of experience of waking up in his bed, but he hadn't been with her two days ago in the morning so she figured it was normal.

She knew Kitty would have something to say about that. Perhaps she should have something to say about that as well? Sure, she hadn't had very much (read: little to none) relationship experience, but she had heard plenty of stories, read plenty of novels, and, secretly, watched enough _Sex and the City_ as well as read enough _Cosmo_ that she thought she was pretty aware of what was going on.

Granted, this wasn't _Sex and the City_ quite but she could just imagine someone who didn't understand her and Remy analyzing their relationship. (Thank goodness for Kitty and her support.) Yeah. So what if Remy wasn't in bed with her in the mornings? It's not like he was just using her for sex. He loved her. And, honestly, if he was just using her for sex . . .well, she wasn't complaining. Even so, after last night with their loving making, touching, and sharing scars (both physically and metaphorically), she was especially sure of her and Remy's relationship. Heck, the words had even come from her mouth.

"Ah'm Remy's fille."

She remembered saying it, she remembered connecting to him in the most intimate of ways. She also gave him the control she knew that he craved. She wasn't sure how she knew that he need it, but she had known and done all she could to remedy the situation. Giving it a little more thought, it made sense.

She understood Remy. It was that simple.

Glancing at the clock and letting out a groan, she wondered why the heck she would wake up at 7:00? Looking back, she supposed that Remy and herself fell asleep relatively early. She blushed too herself, Remy's scars aside (as well as her brief moment of under satisfaction), her lover had pushed her over the edge three times the previous night and that was enough to leave anyone exhausted.

She shimmied out of Remy's cool silk sheets well aware of her state of undress. Her clothes were still on the floor where Remy had dropped them last night. There was a dull ache between her legs, but it was minimal, and was nothing like the feelings after her first time. She went to reach for his robe that he kept hanging on the back of his door. Getting closer to the door, she realized that the robe wasn't the one she had borrowed a couple days previously. Taking it off the hook and sliding it around her slender body, she realized the soft green fabric was her size, fitting her body perfectly, hanging just above her knees. She tightened the tie around her waist, knotting it in front of her.

She had assumed Remy was in the kitchen – it had only been a few days, but she was all ready quite aware of his relationship with coffee – but was proven wrong when she registered the sound of water running in the room next door. Taking the moment, she looked around his bedroom.

It was an intimate thing, she decided, to be able to peruse someone's personal space like that. Aside from the candles around the room, it was relatively sparse. The queen size bed had an elaborate mahogany frame and his dresser, chest, and nightstand were made of the same wood. The nightstand held a lamp, his alarm clock, a pack of cards, a (surprisingly empty) ash tray, two packs of ciggs, 3 pillar candles (or course), and well any number of condoms, she supposed, in the drawer. Aside from those few items (not including the candles), she didn't see much else. Thinking it was empty; she was surprised to see something on the dresser catch her eye. She took a few steps toward the dresser and lifted the offending object curiously.

It was a photo. The edges were worn and there was a distinct crease down the center and she ran a finger over it.

Rogue felt a twinge of something in her stomach that she did not recognize.

A slightly younger Remy was sitting up in bed, one eye open, with an annoyed look over his face. The comforter had fallen around his waist, and his chest had a distinct lack of scars (but no lack of muscle). In the bed, pressed closely up next to him, was a buxom blonde practically beaming at the camera. She had one arm around Remy's shoulders and her blue eyes were sparkling. She had a short blue silk nightgown with matching short robe. The robe was open, and the girl's large breasts were barely contained by that silk. She had tanned smooth skin. Her hair was long, wavy, and the color of honeyed caramel.

She was absolutely gorgeous.

Was that Belladonna? Remy was married (albeit briefly) to a goddess?

Rogue felt that same twinge. It was jealousy, she realized hesitantly.

"Tres belle, non?"

Rouge jumped a little as she felt Remy's breath against her ear. She hadn't heard him come up behind her. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard the water even shut off. "Uhh, yeah." Twinge.

Remy had stepped out of the shower and after towel drying his body off, headed back into his room. Dropping the towel from his waist he quickly pulled on a pair of boxers as he watched Rogue. She was staring deeply at the one object he knew was on his dresser. He had stepped up behind her and clearly surprised her.

As she felt an arm wrap around her waist, she leaned against the hard body behind her. "Is that Belladonna?" Twinge. Rogue didn't like that feeling, she decided.

Remy let out a loud chuckle, "Non, chere. Aldough, Remy can see why y'd tink dat. He does look unhappy, non? Dat be Mercy. She's mon frère's wife."

"Oh," clearly those green feelings were unnecessary. She felt a little foolish. "She's very pretty."

Remy nodded before resting his chin on the top of her head, "Oui. Absolu'ly belle. Remy love dat fille."

She continued to stare at the photo, "She looks so happy."

"Oui," he answered wistfully. He used his one free arm to lift it up and run a finger along the edge of the photo. "Dat was de night Henri – Henri's mon frère – proposed t' Mercy. She had moved into de Guild house at de time – dat's customary when a tief is courtin' y'. Story goes dat she was getting' ready f' bed dat night an' when she come out 'f her bathroom in her nightie, Henri was on one knee on her floor an' de room was covered in rose petals." He laughed to himself, "Remy always told Henri dat he did it dat way jus so he could see Mercy in her night clothes. Anyway, aftr dat happened, Mercy runs t' Remy's room t' tell him. 'Course mon door was locked, but dat girl don' live in a house of tiefs an' learn noting. Henri followed wit de camera, tinkin it would b' funny b'cause he know Remy don' like t' wake up. Anyway, don' judge mon face in de photo, de next morn'n Remy was very happy f' dem!"

Rogue turned her face upwards to see the smile on his face.

"Never had a soeur b'f' dat, but Remy love her like a real sister, not jus Henri's wife. She got a heart 'f gold, dat one." He sighed, "She do anyting f' Remy, y' know. An' Remy do anyting f' her t'. Wasn' sure how t' act 'round her when she first come 'round. Aside from mon Tante, de only women I knew were de ones I woke up next t'. Remy didn' know how t' treat Mercy at first, but den Henry would have a job or have t' go out 'f town and it was Remy's job to watch her when his frère was gone. We got real close." He laughed to himself again, "I guess y' could say, we were as t'ick as tiefs."

She laughed at his joke too, she couldn't help it.

"When I got exiled, I didn' get a chance t' go back t' de Guild mansion. I had t' leave wit de tings I had on me at de time. I don' even 'member foldin' de photo an' puttin' it in mon wallet, but I'm glad it was dere. Don' really care 'bout missin' Jean Luc, but Henri an' Mercy? I miss dem."

She put a hand on to arm that Remy had wrapped around her and squeezed. "Ah bet they miss yah too, Remy."

He nodded thoughtfully, "Y' tink?"

"Yeah, Ah do." With that she set the photo back on the dresser and turned to face him. With her shorter stature, she was eye level with his collarbone. She leaned forward and snuggled into his body. His skin was so warm.

Remy smiled warmly and wrapped his other arm around her aw well, embracing her in a hug. He bent his head down and pressed his cheek against her hair. "Well Roguey, I guess dis is, indeed, a good morn'n, non?"

She smiled, "Ah guess yah'r right, Cajun."

He sighed contentedly, "Love y'."

"Love yah too, sugah."

"Chere . . ." He paused hesitantly, "Bout last night . . ." He trailed off, not sure what to say. I mean, what do you say when you confess your darkest secrets? Sure, he had been physically assured that she would not leave him, but he felt like he should say something more.

"It's all right, Remy," She giggled and pressed a flushed cheek to his chest, "Ah'm not gonna leave yah just because yah didn't satisfy meh last night."

Remy's eyes widened and his mouth dropped. That was not what he meant at all! He stepped away from her and held her at arm's length. "Rogue! Y' know dat . . ."

Rogue watched him struggle for words and was shocked when she noticed a slight flush to his cheeks. Remy LeBeau was actually embarrassed?

He felt mortified; Remy LeBeau had never done that to a woman before. Seriously.

Rogue laughed and smiled back up at him, "Remy, Ah'm kidding."

He huffed. There were no words.

She placed a flat palm on his naked chest and stroked lightly, "Really, sugah, Ah'm just teasing. And if yah are keeping score, Ah think we both tied last night three fer three."

He thought about it; that was true. In fact, it was quite true. Remy LeBeau was, in fact, a stud, he reminded himself. He did get her there twice during their round two, once right after the other. "Hmm. . . Oui."

She laughed quietly, "Seriously, Mr. LeBeau, yah are auhmazing in bed."

He grinned, he could agree with that, "Oui, mon chere. An' don' y' f'get it."

She nuzzled her cheek to his bare chest, "But honestly, Remy, last night was unbelievable. Making love with yah was great, touching yah was great, and Ah'm so happy yah were able to open up to meh."

He pressed a kiss to her hair. "De past is de past, non?"

"Yeah, but Ah'm happy yah could share everything with meh."

"Anna?"

"Yeah, sugah?"

"I love y' so much." One of his moved upwards and tightly gripped the back of her neck. He tipped her head upwards and bent forward to place a soft kiss on her lips.

She smiled, "Yah know Ah love yah."

"Oui," He smiled, "Remy knows." He released her neck and grinned at her for a moment before reaching around her to open on of the drawers of his dresser.

She watched him as he bent over towards the drawer. She would never admit it, but she was a girl for thighs. And Remy's were delicious. They were thick with corded muscles, looking as strong as tree trunks. She'd bet they'd be hard enough to dig her nails into. Her gaze traveled and she could picture herself drooling at his solid calves. She looked over his tight rear (she swears she couldn't help it) and swallowed dryly. It was almost embarrassing to admit, but she thought it was unbelievably sexy.

Looking back over his shoulder, Remy winked, "See something y' like, chere?"

Rogue blushed and looked away.

Laughing, Remy pulled out a pair of folded jeans from his drawer.

Rogue blushed deeper, she clearly knew it, but now she was quite aware that Remy LeBeau was standing in front of her in nothing but his underwear.

He stepped into his jeans. They were dark washed denim which Rogue thought suited him quite well. Unlike his comfortable looking jeans from the other day, these ones were sinfully tight.

She watched him button his jeans and slowly zip his fly. She knew she should look away, and she did, but her glance definitely lingered for longer than necessary.

Remy smiled and grabbed Rogue's hand. He brought it up to her lips. "So mon belle chere, what y' want f' breakfast? Toast, eggs, cereal?"

"Eggs please, over easy."

"Sounds bon!" He smiled, walking towards the door, "Whatever mon chere wants, she gets."

She watched his shirtless form as it walked towards the door. He looked unbelievable.

"An' don' worry, Remy left some hot water f' y'."

She smiled as she headed to the opposite door in the room. He had left the door to the bathroom open and steam was wafting into the bedroom. She used a flat palm to wipe off the mirror. Grabbing the edge of the mirror, she pulled open the medicine cabinet. She hadn't mentioned it to Remy, but she had borrowed his toothbrush. Sure most people may think it's kind of gross, but she figured she all ready hand his tongue in her mouth so how was this any different. Also, she was appalled at the idea of not brushing her teeth. (She was also appalled at the idea of kissing him without having brushed her teeth; this may have been a motivation as well).

She was surprised to see an addition to the small shelf. Next to the tube of Crest and the blue Spinbrush was another toothbrush. It was plain, nothing fancy, but it lay next to its brush counterpart like it was the most natural thing in the world. Interesting.

Remy smiled to himself as he walked into the kitchen. "Tings are lookin' up f' dis Cajun!" He opened the fridge and took out the dozen eggs that had been purchased the day before. Turning away from the counter, he reached into a cabinet to remove a pan. He set it atop a burner on the stovetop and whistled as he set to make some eggs.

Rogue stepped out of the shower, feeling refreshed. She reached to the wall to grab the fluffy towel that was waiting for her. She dried her legs and arms before towel drying off her hair. She wrapped the towel around her body, under her armpits. She took Remy's hairbrush out of the medicine cabinet and closed it so she could look in the mirror. After brushing through her chestnut locks she pulled the robe back on.

Remy placed two eggs on each plate before he turned back to his beloved coffee mug. He was taking a long sip when he turned to the bathroom do to see Rogue walk into the kitchen. He let out a low whistle.

She blushed but giggled and walked over to him. Leaning against his side, she reached around Remy to steal his coffee cup and take a sip. She made a face.

He laughed loudly, slinging an arm around her shoulder. "Dat's what y' get when y' steal Remy's coffee. Remy take it black, not all dat sugar y' put in it."

She laughed and set his mug down, "Ah suppose yah'r right."

The arm that was around her shoulder dropped to her waist and Remy was tugging at the tie there.

"Remy. . ."

He bent his head down and started pressed light kisses along her neckline. "Mmm, dis really is a good morn'n." He was kissing her collarbone.

She giggled and slowly stepped away from, heading for the empty mug on the far end of the counter. She poured coffee into the mug and happily added two generous scoops of sugar.

Remy pushed the plate of eggs and fork towards her.

They ate their breakfast together in a comfortable silence.

After they finished, Rogue was placing their plates in the sink when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist.

Remy's hands ran over Rogue's body almost indecently, "Y' are de most gorgeous fille Remy's ever seen."

She dropped her dish a little too quickly.

He buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. "Need some clothes, chere?"

"Yeah Remy. Ah doubt Logan would be happy if Ah came home without any clothes on."

He chuckled but dropped his lips to her ear. He purred, "Oui, mais Remy tinks y' look great witout clothes."

"Sugah," she wrapped a hand around his arm, "As much as Ah like yah without clothes too, yah need tah get a shirt on and Ah need something to wear. Everybody is gonna freak if Ah don't get home soon."

"Oui, mon amour." He nuzzled against her once more before releasing her, "Got y' some clothes. Sittin' on de livin' room table."

She was surprised she hadn't noticed the box when she had been facing the living room. She removed the lid and was pleasantly surprised to see the green lace bra and matching thong. Just like the underwear he had bought for her before, these also looked expensive. In the box under the laceys, was a pair of leather pants and black long sleeve shirt. On the very bottom there was a pair of socks.

She cocked an eye at Remy.

"Don' worry bout it chere. Jus get dressed, Remy explain lat'r."

She picked up the clothes and took them into Remy's room to change. It was funny, she thought to herself. He had seen her naked before, but something seemed awfully strange about getting dressed in the living room. She put on the underwear first and the pulled on the leather pants. Normally, she didn't really wear thongs, but she wasn't going to fight Remy about it today. Those pants were like a liquid skin around her, leaving nothing to the imagination. She could just image the panty lines she'd have if she was wearing her normal boyshorts. (Granted, she was pretty sure Remy was less concerned with panty lines and more concerned with just seeing skin). She pulled on the bra, socks, and shirt before leaving the room.

Remy grinned at her and asked her to wait for him for a moment. He remerged from his bedroom with a t-shirt on and a pair of boots in his hands.

"Those boots look new, Cajun."

"Oui, dey are. Only de best f' mon chere."

"Remy," She shook her head, "Ah appreciate it, but Ah don't need boots. Ah also don't need yah tah keep buying meh clothes. Yah don't need to spend all that money on me."

"Roguey, Roguey, Roguey," He knelt down next the couch where she was sitting. He took one foot gently into his hand and rubbed the arch of it with his thumb. He then lifted a new boot up to the foot and slid it on. He laced the boot tightly and then started to repeat with the opposite foot. "Firstly, everybody needs un pair of boots. Secondly, technically, Remy didin't buy de clothes, he jus paid f' dem. Thirdly, 's not dat much money. An' fourthly, Remy don' mind. He gotta take care 'f his fille."

It was obvious that he didn't have a very good argument, "Ah dunno, Remy."

"Chere," the boots were on and Remy had managed to maneuver between her legs. His hands were sliding over her calves, over her knees, and slowly making there way up her thighs. He growled a little before replying. "Well, Remy dink we can both agree these pants were mo' f' him den f' y'."

She was blushing as Remy was kissing up the leather, starting from a knee.

"Bon dieu, Rogue." He took a deep breath, "If y' didn' have t' get home, I swear I'd ben y' over dis couch right now."

She managed to choke on the breath she was inhaling.

"Oui. Dese pants were definitely mo' f' me."

Huh? Oh right, that's what they had been talking about.

"An' 'sides, Remy getting' y' clothes is all a ploy."

"O-o-oh?" She stammered a little, distracted by the hands on her thighs.

"Oui," He lifted his head to smirk at her, "Dis way Remy knows what underwear t' picture y' in when y' not around."

"Remy!" She attempted to roll her eyes and look annoyed, but she was fairly certain it didn't work.

"Now come on." He stood up and offered a hand to pull her up as well. She took the hand and he gave it a little squeeze. He knew he had to get her out of here soon, otherwise he would not be responsible for acting on the thoughts in his mind. Those leather pants made her look like she'd just stepped out of one of his dirty dreams, and he was pretty positive he'd jump on her if she stayed much longer. His concern for her did come first though, and the last thing he wanted to do was keep her at his place for too long. (Well, really he wanted to keep her at his place forever, but that wasn't the point). He had learned from the whole kidnapping incident, that the last thing he wanted to do was get her in trouble. If he had to forgo hot couch sex so she'd stay out of trouble, he would (but just this once).

She looked at him curiously as he headed for the closet near the front door.

"Come 'ere, mon chere." He winked at her and let his eyes rake over her body.

Trying to ignore the heated glace, Rogue walked up to him. Her boots were surprisingly comfortable, she noticed.

He pulled her short leather gloves out of his back pocket. He had grabbed them off his bedroom floor. He quickly took each of her hands into his and slid the gloves on, ignoring her curious stare. He opened the closet and pulled out a jacket. The jacket was probably about waist length and brown leather.

Rogue's eyes widened. She loved it. Still, she couldn't shake the feeling in her mind, "Remy, it's tah much."

He cocked an eyebrow at her as he was all ready sliding it on to her shoulders. "Told y' chere, Remy gotta take care 'f his fille. Don' worry bout it. 'Sides 's either buy y' a jacket or buy moi mo' cigarettes. 'S y'r choice, really."

She rolled her eyes at him, but didn't have enough time to reply as he was all ready heading out of his apartment door. She hurried to follow him.

It was when she reached the parking lot that she could swear her heart stopped.

Sitting next to Remy's Harley, in the same parking spot, was a slightly smaller bike. It was green and black, and was shining under the sunlight.

"R-remy," Rogue stuttered, unable to say what she wanted to.

He smirked, but ignored her. He continued walking towards the bike and talking like everything was completely normal, "See chere, dat's why y' gotta wear all dat leather - Keeps y' safe if y' get int' an accident. Well, Remy don' mind if y' keep de pants f' jus him, but y' gotta at least always wear de jacket, an' yo' gloves t'. He know dat y' prolly sick an' tired of dose gloved, but y' gotta do it."

She was staring at him, wide eyed. She hadn't moved yet from the edge of the parking lot.

"Well come on chere," he was teasing her, "Don' y' wanna hear her purr?" He held up an index finger, dangling the key ring.

She walked up to him, but shook her head a little sadly, "Remy, Ah can't. Yah shouldn't have, really. It's way tah much."

Fortunately, Remy had anticipated this reaction. "'S all right, chere. Y' got noting t' worry bout. See dis bike's still in Remy's name an' he can' very well ride deux at de same time so y'd jus be doing him a favor."

She could see at least a hundred holes in his logic, but she wanted to get on that bike so bad. She twisted her face a little in thought.

"An tink of it dis way, Roguey." He gave her his mega-watt smile, "Dis bike is really f' moi. Now dat Remy's back in town, how else is he gonna see y' all de time? Dis way he don' always have t' pick y' up. Dis way he could see y' more."

Now that logic she couldn't argue with. She knew for certain that she would have done anything to secure more time with her Cajun.

He dangled the key tauntingly, knowing his 'argument' was winning her over.

She took the key, but then through her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

He grinned and hugged her back. He could feel his heart swell and warmth spread throughout his body. If this is what making her happy felt like, then he swore he was going to do it every chance he got.

She pulled back and kissed him hard on the lips. "Yah, Remy LeBeau, are the sweetest, most thoughtful person Ah have ever met."

He beamed with pride and kissed her again. He hand grabbed his spare helmet and placed it on her head. "Now, chere, y' promise Remy y' always wear y'r helmet."

She nodded as she through a leg over the bike and began to get comfortable. "Ah promise."

"An'" He was stroking his hand up and down her back as he stood next to her new toy, "Y' always wear y' riding boots. Y' gotta stay safe. Now, Remy knows y' don' have a motorcycle license yet either, so y' promise him y' get one soon."

She grinned at him, unable to hold back her excitement. "Ah promise."

"Now," He gave her shoulder a squeeze and then flicked down the visor of her helmet, "didn' y' say y' were gonna be late?"

* * *

Sooo, I decided that maybe it is tacky to beg for reviews, but I don't care! Reviews? Please! I'll love you forever if you leave a note!Pretty pretty please?

Does anybody know where this story is going? Because I sure do! Hang in there with me, people!


	14. Trust

Boy oh boy! All these reviews have been nothing short of amazing! It really is super encoragaing, and I want you all to know I've appreciated it sooo much!

Now, this chapter wasn't necessarily going to go down this way, but so many of you asked me for more smut and/or kink, and I just had to oblige to my lovely readers!

This chapter is officially dedicated to ihavemymoments and serenitii because I promised one more kink and the other something steamy!

* * *

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter Fourteen - Trust  
**

Logan lifted his head. Something didn't sound right. He heard the roar of an engine and made his way to the front door. Rogue hadn't come home the night before, but that didn't sound like the Cajun's bike. Something funny was up.

Rogue sped up the drive, feeling alive and elated. There were now only two things that could make her feel this way by being between her legs. One was Remy LeBeau and the next was her new baby.

She was seriously shocked about the motorcycle. It was completely unbelievable, and Remy should not have been so generous. She knew that there shouldn't have been any possible way for her to accept the gift, but the bike just looked _so good._ And Remy was right, it really would be physically impossible to ride two bikes at once. . .

She stopped before pulling into the garage. Logan was standing right in front of it. His expression was unreadable, but she definitely didn't trust it. His whole body was tensed.

His upper lip lifted ever so slightly, "Where'd ya get the bike, Stripes?"

She didn't trust taking a chance. Instead she cut the engine and flipped the visor of her helmet up. She shrugged with a convincing display of indifference, "It's Remy's, he wasn't usin' it so Ah decided tah borrow it."

His eyebrow cocked, body still unusually still. It was the calm before the storm, per se. "Decided to borrow it?"

She nodded, "Yes." Logan may look scary, but she had all ready made it clear that she wasn't planning on backing down when it came to Remy. She wasn't going to start now just because he was trying to intimidate her.

"Smells new." She watched his hands twitch.

No claws yet. . . ."Yeah, Ah think it is."

His eyes narrowed. He may not like Gambit, but the boy definitely had good taste in motorcycles. That seemed to make him a little angrier. "I don't like this."

She wasn't sure if he meant the bike or whatever she was doing with Remy. She decided her best bet was to be honest with Logan. She may have no problem pissing Scott off, but contrary to popular belief, she didn't like doing it to Logan. She didn't have a lot of people in her life that both cared about her and her them, but Logan was one of them. She didn't want to fight with him, not about this – especially when she planned on Remy being a permanent figure in her life. She pulled off her helmet and looked at the man in front of her. She bypassed his last comment, "Sorry Ah didn't come home last night."

He snarled a little, "You should be."

"Ah'm gonna keep seeing him."

"I know." His eyes narrowed again.

She looked legitimately surprised, "Yah do?"

"I trained you not to listen to anybody but yourself, kid. Pisses me off something fierce, but I don't expect you to stop doing something because I told you too. You never listened to me before. I don't expect you to now."

She nodded, "So yah get it?"

His lip curled a little again, "Doesn't mean I like it."

"Ah know. Thank yah, Logan."

He snorted, "I see him touch you, and I kill him." He was serious.

She looked at him sincerely, "He's good for meh Logan, Ah swear."

"He better be."

She nodded hesitantly.

"Just think about what you're getting yourself into, kid."

"Ah all ready have."

"I don't plan on making this easy for you."

"Ah know."

"Good." With that, he turned his back to her and stalked away.

No, Wolverine was most definitely not happy. Rogue silently hoped that no one would run into Logan on his trip downstairs. Knowing him as well as she did, she could safely assume he was on the way to the Danger Room so he could destroy something. She thought about it carefully, better fake robots than her Remy.

Unless of course he would load up the computer simulated Acolytes and kill Remy that way. No, no that wouldn't be good.

She rolled her bike into the garage and thought curiously about Logan's words. Did this mean he would allow her to see Remy? No, that couldn't be it, not with that look in his eyes. She deduced that Logan wasn't 'allowing' her to see Remy, but he wasn't not allowing her, and that was a start.

She flipped the kickstand and parked it proudly next to Logan's Harley. She hung her helmet on the wall peg next to Logan's helmet. (Granted, Logan never used it, but insisted on having it around for her or Kitty when they accompanied him). Despite the curious conversation running through her mind, she couldn't help but push it aside for a minute to grin like a five year old at Christmas.

Those who say they don't believe in love at first sight have clearly never owned a motorcycle.

She walked into the mansion from the attached garage hoping to make it to her room as quickly as possible. Naturally of course, this would be quite difficult because she had to either pass through the kitchen, dining room, or sitting room to make it to the stairs in the foyer.

She figured that the kitchen would be her best bet. Being a weekday, the younger ones would be at school and the others should be eating, not cooking.

Still, she was greeted with a teasing wolf whistle as she entered the kitchen.

Kitty grinned from where she was scooping coffee into the pot. "Wow, Rogue. If you were a Barbie, you'd be like sex kitten Barbie right now."

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Kitteh, that doesn't even make any sense."

"Of course it does." She winked at her best friend, "And I'm like not even referring to the fact you spent the whole night out with that Mardi Gras version of a stud muffin again."

Rogue silently laughed at Kitty's description of Remy, "Then what do yah mean?" She sat down at the counter, deciding she could wait for a cup of coffee. It would at least give her a chance to catch up with Kitty before she went out shopping with Lance.

"I mean," she grinned, "that those leather pants make you look like a porn star." Kitty laughed at Rogue's expression, "Just kidding! I just said that to tease you, but really, those pants are like the sexiest thing ever!"

Rogue was a little embarrassed, but was actually very happy. It was nice to discuss things like this with Kitty. For once, it was like they were just normal teens.

Kitty grinned knowingly, "So were the pants for you or for him?"

Rogue laughed out loud, literally itching to drop the bomb on Kitty. Had she been Kitty, she would have been squealing. "The pants could have been fer him."

"I knew it!"

"But. . ." She continued slyly.

Kitty's eyes widened in excitement, "But?! There's a but?!"

She nodded slowly, "But the could have been fer meh too." She lifted her hand up in front of Kitty, a keying around her index finger, "It is normal tah wear leather pants when ridin' yahr motorcycle."

"Oh. My. Gosh! He didn't?!" Kitty's eyes were about ready to pop out of their sockets.

"He did."

Before Kitty could bounce from the ceiling to the floor with uncontainable excitement, Scott walked into the kitchen from the dining room. "Hey Kitty is the coffee –" He abruptly stopped when he saw Rogue sitting at the counter.

Her eyes narrowed, clearly his previous actions left a bad taste in her mouth. "Scott."

"Rogue," He spoke down to her like she a was five year old with her hand in the cookie jar, "I notice you didn't come home last night. Curfew is at eleven, you know."

"Ah know." Her voice was even, but her body language and eyes clearly showed her annoyance, quiet possibly slowly edging its way toward anger.

"You left me no choice, Rogue." He was still talking down to her and she hated it, "Since you wouldn't listen to me, I had to tell Charles you didn't come home last night. He said he would be waiting for you in his office when you returned."

She fixed him with an angry glare. She was not happy to say the least. Where did Scott get off making _her_ personal life _his_ business?! She decided not to dignify him with a response. In stead she turned her back to him and left to go see the professor. She did, though hear her best friend as she stomped away.

"Like what'd you have to do that for, Scott?" Kitty sounded annoyed.

"It's for Rogue's own good. That guy works for Magneto. She's going to get hurt."

Kitty huffed, "Number one, he work_ed_ for Magneto. Past tense. And number two, so what if she gets hurt?"

Rogue paused at that. She was just outside the doorframe so neither could see her. That didn't sound like the caring Kitty she knew.

"At least that meant she like took a chance. People find love at different times and if she's found it, then she deserves the opportunity to go for it."

There. That was the Kitty she knew.

Rogue smiled at her best friend's words, despite her anger at Scott. As she walked towards the office though, her smile disappeared. Scott was a jerk. Who did he think he was?

Before she even knocked on the door, she heard a voice in her head. "_Come in, Rogue._"

Charles smiled warmly at the young woman in front of him. Although he was surprised to see her leather pants, he brushed the thought aside. Fashion moved so quickly these days that he didn't even bother trying to keep up with it. When he saw Jubilee's yellow jacket she told the Professor it was "super in" at the time. To be young again.

She ignored his warm reception and dropped into a chair across from the professor's desk. She frowned, wanting to make it clean how upset she was.

"I'm glad you are doing well, Rogue." He smiled despite her attitude, "You've seemed so cheerful these last few days."

Rogue's frown twisted into a confused line. This was not what she had expected at all; especially not with the tone she had heard from Scott. She shrugged unsurely, "Ah've been all right."

He nodded, "Now to the reason why I called you up here. Is it true that you had not returned to the Mansion until now after going out last night?"

She scowled, but nodded. Here it comes, she thought with anger.

"Now, Rogue," He set his hands on his desk in front of him, "I know that you are eighteen now and you are legally an adult. I'm sure that you're aware that this means curfew rules no longer apply to you. Although the rules no longer apply, I do have to request that if you choose to break your previous curfew or to stay out all night, that you let someone know first."

Rogue was suddenly hit with a wave of guilt. She had no reason to be angry with him; he was legitimately concerned. She'd only been 18 for a few weeks now, and it would make sense for him to worry if she was out late at night. This wasn't about her personal life at all was it? How could she have not realized that her family – her father figures especially – would just be worried about her? She made a face out of guilt and Charles misread it.

"I know, I know." He shook his head, "It does sound unnecessary, doesn't it? I know you are extremely capable of taking care of yourself if trouble did occur, but I would sleep better knowing that you are safe. Furthermore, if you would like to prevent giving me gray hairs, I would also request that you have your communicator with you at all times while outside the mansion."

She couldn't help but smile at the Professor's joke. His idea of lightening the mood clearly worked. Sure, she always followed the long-standing rule of keeping a communicator on one's person, but she understood his reason of reinforcing the rule. Guilt still lingering on her, she felt the need to apologize, "Ah'm sorry, Professor."

He nodded and his warm smile reappeared, "It's quite all right, Rogue. No harm has been done. I just do not want to worry about you is all."

She smiled warmly back him, "Ah promise I'll keep mah communicator with meh – Ah usually keep it in mah purse anyways. And Ah'll definitely call home bah curfew hour if Ah'm gonna stay out past it."

He seemed quite pleased, she noticed, "That is all I ask."

Feeling a weight lift off her shoulders, Rogue's good mood from earlier started to return as she got up from the chair and began to head for the door.

"Oh Rogue, there is one more thing."

She turned around curiously.

"If you insist on riding that motorcycle, I assume you will obtain a proper motorcycle license. Is my assumption correct?"

She blushed embarrassed, but smiled at the grant of permission in the question, "Yes, Professor."

He smiled back at her with humor, "Thank you again, Rogue. You may go now."

With the bounce in her step returning, Rogue made her way up to her room.

What did she have to do today? Nothing? No, that couldn't be right . . . Or could it? Due to Scott and Jean's community college classes, there was no longer any group training on Mondays. After this morning, she could rightfully assume that Logan would have to calm down before she spent more time with him, but they didn't have training scheduled until tomorrow morning anyway. Her online classes wouldn't start for another month, and her only chore for today was dish duty.

Halfway to her room, she changed direction. Why on earth would she go to her room when there was a perfectly good motorcycle in the garage?

Her good mood was officially back.

. . . . . .

Remy groaned as he fisted his hands in his hair. He threw his body down on his bed feeling completely frustrated. This was not good.

Lying on his back, he left one hand pulling in his hair and let the other one trail down his body. His pants were too tight to even fit his hand into them. He undid the button and zipper, instantly feeling a little more comfortable. The pants may make him look like sex (and he knew it), but they made his erection quite uncomfortable. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground.

His hand slid into his undone pants and he stroked himself slowly.

He groaned; dieu, he was frustrated.

He had sent Rogue off a few hours ago. He knew she had to go home, check in, see her family. He watched her approach the bike with childlike excitement and felt pride with she straddled it like she was meant to be there.

He had been thrilled to give her the gift. He had a contact drop it off early that morning, before she had gotten up. It was paid in full, but the money meant nothing to him. He just wanted to make her happy, and he would do anything possible to do so.

All of this was well and good, but nothing seemed to be helping him right now. His callused hand felt so familiar, and he couldn't help but compare it to the few touches Rogue had placed on him the night before.

He didn't know why Ali had chosen those clothes for Rogue. Scratch that. He did know. He knew the reason quite clearly. He wanted green lingerie, he had made that clear. He wanted her in a thong. Despite the fact he had mentioned that to Ali subtly, but he didn't even get to see her in that delicate piece of lace. He could just picture it on that lithe, little, tight body.

Well, actually, that wasn't quite true. He wasn't picturing her in that thong; he was picturing her in those leather pants. Those painted on, tight, sinful leather pants.

He grunted and tightened his grip around himself a little.

Mon dieu, those leather pants. They had been clinging to her body tight and hugged her luscious curves. He could practically feel them against his lips, remembering kissing up her legs. He moaned as he remembered the feeling of them under his hands. They had been smooth and glossy and he could picture himself running his flat tongue up the side of them.

It was karma, he decided again. It just wasn't fair. He was all worked up and all alone. Sure, he had gotten quite used to his hand over the last two years, but now that he was back in town . . . Well, he had just assumed he'd have Rogue to help with his 'problems' from here on out.

Seriously, he had gotten off thrice over the previous night, and he was all ready desperate for more. Rogue was like a drug to him. He couldn't get enough. Dieu, he was so hot.

His hips were rocking into his fist as he roughly rubbed himself. His eyes were tightly shut and he was picturing his chere bent over. She was bent over in those leather pants no less, and he could just imagine reaching a hand out to cup a perfect leather covered cheek. He was breathing heavy.

Remy's eyes shot open and his body jerked up with a start when he heard a knock at his door. He swore. His eyes narrowed angrily as he pulled his body off the bed.

It had to be karma.

Making his way to the door, his normally silent thief footsteps had transformed into a stomp as he couldn't contain his anger.

Rogue stood nervously as the door was thrown open in front of her. She watched as her lover's expression turned from anger to confusion to something downright predatorily. She swallowed hard and her smile wavered slightly. She was starting to feel nervous. With the way Remy was looking at her though, lust was beginning to surround her nervousness.

He blinked hard making sure the she was actually in front of him.

Karma was a beautiful thing.

She had opened her mouth to say something, but Remy didn't give her the chance. Right now, he was absolutely positive that her mouth was only good for two things. His mouth was hard against hers before she could even react and his arms were tight around her waist.

Rogue's eyes widened in shock, but quickly shut as Remy's tongue was pushing hard against her lips, begging for her lips to part. She felt Remy's arms go around her and she thought they'd stay around her waist, but she was wrong. His arms may have been around her body, but his hands were resting on her rear end, each large hand tightly groping her leather covered backside. He was squeezing her cheeks roughly, and she was almost surprised at the way he was manhandling her. Even more surprisingly was that she felt she kind of like it. She had gasped in surprised, but as soon as she did that, Remy's tongue was inside her mouth, exploring and teasing.

Remy was not about to waste a minute. He wasn't sure why she was here, but he didn't care. She was here now, and he wanted her. He wanted her so bad. The last few hours had been pure torture. He tried to distract himself, but his mind kept going back to his perfect chere and her perfect little body in those sexy little pants.

"Merde." He swore as his mouth moved from her lips to her neck, his hands still insistently groping at her.

Rogue felt her body involuntarily shiver as Remy hit a sweet spot on the right side of her neck. She felt one demanding hand move to her hip and grabbed at it the same way he did her backside.

Remy finally pulled the smaller body inside and slammed the door shut. His hungry, demanding lips never once lifted from the sweet skin in front of him.

Rogue felt Remy take his hands off of her (but not his lips), and she opened her eyes to see what he was doing. Her mind was so foggy that it took her a moment to remember Remy hadn't had a shirt on when he answered the door. Now he was quickly ridding himself of his jeans.

Those stupid confining jeans. Remy nipped at Rogue's neck slightly as he was pulling off his jeans. He needed more, he needed contact.

Rogue felt Remy lifting her up, wrapping her legs around her naked body.

He slammed her body against the door, frame rattling at the contact. It was strangely similar to a few days before, but his mind couldn't think about that. He couldn't comprehend anything except this exact moment.

Rogue made a strangled noise as her body was rough thrown against the door. As soon as she was braced against it, she felt Remy grinding against her. She moaned loudly. His hardness was pressed against her heat and she could feel him through her pants. He pushed their hips together.

Remy was practically flying. He bit her neck much too loudly than intended and he heard her gasp in what could have been pain. He ignored it; he couldn't think about that. He was grinding his erection hard against her. It was one thing to feel the smooth leather slide against him, but a complete other thing to feel her heat beneath in. He moaned and bit hard on her collarbone. He pushed harder into the leather, pushing Rogue's body into the door.

Rogue was panting. Remy was grinding against her and she could feel his hands gripping her thighs hard. She could feel heat building inside of her. He made her so hot.

He couldn't take it anymore. He was going to come against those perfect leather pants if he didn't do something soon. There was no way he was going to go over the edge with being inside of her. He stopped grinding and stepped away from the door, carrying her to the kitchen counter.

She was surprised when she was moved from the door, but her eyes were closed because of the gorgeous feeling of sucking on her collarbone. She felt something hard under herself and opened her eyes to see she was sitting on his counter. She was on the island in the center of the kitchen.

"Remy," she started breathlessly.

"Non." He cut her off quietly, leaning forward to bite her lower lip.

Rogue didn't protest as Remy pushed her back onto the counter, legs bent at the knee dangling over the side.

He wanted to continue, but he knew she was new at this and felt the need the to reassure her first. "Anna Marie, trust moi."

She looked into his burning eyes and swallowed so she'd be able to speak again, "Always."

He leaned over the small body in front of him and continued to kiss her hard. He pulled her shirt over her head, desperate to see the green lace he knew she was wearing. He squeezed both breasts as he was kissing down between them.

Rogue gasped in surprise when Remy leaned away from her and placed his strong hands on either side of her waist. He rolled her over quickly, but gently until she was on her stomach. She was confused, but couldn't focus on that confusion as kisses and small love bites were being placed at the nape of her neck and moving downwards. She felt a hot palm placed flat on the center of her back.

He was holding her in place, down on her stomach. He bent forward so he could kiss her thighs, pressing his tongue against the leather. As much as he wanted his mouth all over her, he couldn't take much more. He needed her.

Now.

Rogue was still trying to adjust to him kissing he through the fabric when his other arm went around her waist between the counter and her skin to unbutton and unzip the fly of her pants. She felt her pants being pulled down to her knees. He pulled her body down the counter so just her torso was on the counter. She was bent over the counter, just enough so the green waistband of her thong was against the counter top.

Remy swore breathlessly. He reached into the cookie jar that was on the counter to pull out a small square. Letting the wrapper fall to his kitchen floor, he rolled the condom onto himself.

Rogue wiggled a little (not know what that did to Remy) from where she was on the counter. She was a little nervous, but she knew she was excited too. It was just so sexy and hot and new.

Remy cursed as he watched that wiggle. His whole thought process was gone and he could now think to accomplish only one thing. He had snaked his arm around Rogue's waste and lifted the back half of her up, so that her entrance was the right height for him to thrust. Removing his arm, he used his hips to hold her tight in place. With a deep, hot breath, he was positing himself at her entrance. He used a hand to pull her thong to the side.

Rogue moaned loudly as she felt Remy push his entire self into her. All pain from last night was forgotten and she could only feel him. She could only think of Remy. It was strange, not being able to see him, and having her cheek against the counter, but she couldn't even think about that. Having him enter her from behind may have seemed strange, but the way he felt inside her was unbelievable. It felt amazing. He was so big and he filled her just right.

He grunted as he heard his fille moan. She was so tight; she was always so tight and wet. His body shuddered as he felt her around him. He was biting his lip, fighting for control over his own body as he willed himself to hold still for her. He lifted his arm across her body to tangle itself in her silken tresses.

"Remy," she groaned, "Oh Remy." After a minute, she had started to writhe against the counter. She could feel her inside of him and she wanted more; she just wanted more. "Please." Her plea was breathless.

Remy has never been more happy to hear the short word in his entire life. He thought he might explode (figuratively and literally) if he had to hold still for a moment longer. He slowly pulled out of her and thrust back in. Her tight walls felt like perfection. He continued to slowly pull out of her and push back in.

It wasn't enough. He was so hot, so big, but he was moving so slow! She groaned against the counter. She needed more, "Faster, Remy."

She'd never asked for that from him specifically before, and the idea made him even hotter. His whole body was on fire. He began to respond to her request for sped. His hips were thrusting faster every time Rogue breathed his name. Taking his hand out of her hair, Remy stretched his arm out across the counter top to the other end of the island. Grabbing the edge of the counter, he pulled himself forward, and therefore pushed himself deeper into her; hitting the spot inside her he knew he'd reach from this position.

"Oh Remy, oh gawd! Remuuuggh!" Her ability to speak diminished as Remy hit something inside of her that made her see stars. Her eyes snapped closed and her whole body writhed against his counter. She thought she was screaming, she didn't know. She couldn't think.

Remy pulled out again, and thrust deep to hit that sweet spot inside of his lover.

"Yes, yes, yes! Yes!" It was the only word she could think to speak. Rogue moaned louder and let out a ragged breath as she came, her cheek cold against the stainless steel. Her eyes had snapped shut and her hands were tightly balled into fists, not able to grab anything. She could feel her toes curling, deep in her new boots. "R- Rem - Rem -" She found herself breathing heavy and trying to form words.

Remy smiled down at Rogue and began thrusting even faster looking for his own release. She found her body writing against the counter top, feeling over stimulated from Remy inside here after her orgasm. It was almost too much to take.

With the hand not gripping the counter, Remy's hand reached around her to the sweet spot between her legs. He began rubbing her feverishly.

Rogue screamed out in a mix of more pain than pleasure. She was too sensitive on account of the previous orgasm, but Remy wouldn't stop. Looking for some relief from the onslaught of thrusting, she tried to scoot backwards off the counter, which only accomplished one thing. Unfortunately for Rogue, it just propelled Remy deeper insider her and she heard him let out a snarl of accomplishment.

Remy heard her cry out again, but he was finally nearing his own release. He pounded into her, hard, a few more times causing her hipbones to hit the edge of the counter. He stopped rubbing her and wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her backside up against him as he came inside of her, moaning her name as he did.

Pulling out of her, he stumbled a few steps backwards, panting and satisfied. He grabbed a paper towel off the counter, and rolling off the condom, he rolled it up in the towel. He dropped it on the floor, planning to come back for it later. Gently, in a complete turn from his previous manhandling, he rolled Rogue onto her back.

She felt Remy roll her over, but her eyes were half lidded as she tried to regain the ability to breath normally. She thought she'd have to be in recovery for quite some time.

He slowly, tenderly, slid her off the counter and into his arms. He placed her gingerly on the couch, her pants still at her knees. He knelt down next to her and unlaced her boots, pulling both of them off. He slid the tight pants down her legs and pulled them off of her perfect little body. Remy sat down on the couch and pulled Rogue into his lap, "Roguey, mon amour, I love y' so much." He buried his face in her hair.

She automatically leaned against the hard body near her. "Remy," she whispered unsure, "What we've just did. . ."

"Shhhh," He silenced her with his lips in her hair, "We talk lat'r, mon amour. F' now, just let Remy hold y'."

She nodded and snuggled into his body as he wrapped the blanket from the back of the couch around her and held her tight.

* * *

Oooh boy, is it hot in here or is it just Remy?

Okay team, here's an idea! You should all leave reviews! Don't know what to say? Here I'll help! You could comment on Logan's reaction, Scott's pain in the butt-ness, the Professor being nice, or all the hot stuff at the end. How's that? I did half the work for you ;-)! Go and Review, my friends, and I'll love you for ever!

Also, I'm leaving tomorrow to go away skiing for a few days, so you'll probably have to wait until the weekend for the next one. Sorry, team!


	15. Sharing

Once again, thank you all for the reviews last chapter! They were as lovely as ever and I can't get enough of them! Alsoooo, I'm getting close and close to 200 reviews (hint hint hint) so that's exciting!

Also, if you all were wondering, I totally made it from the bunny hill to a green :-D. haha whoo hoo!

* * *

**Ace of Hearts**

**Chapter 15 - Sharing  
**

Silently Remy had grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, still holding the small body in his lap.

Rouge sat contentedly (albeit slightly uncomfortably) for a little while, obliging Remy's request to hold her. She had felt a little self-conscious in such scandalous undies, but he had wrapped a blanket around her and that eased her discomfort. She liked the feeling of being in his arms and found herself resting her head against his strong chest. Despite the fact she could all ready feel bruises forming on her hip bones, she was quite happy where she was.

After about a half hour, the World Series of Poker hit a commercial and Remy finally turned off the television. He figured he owed his chere an explanation. He buried his face in her hair again and inhaled deeply, memorizing her scent.

"Remy," she started slowly; she wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Oui, mon belle chere?" He held her close as she looked up at him.

"What was," she lifted a hand up from under the blanket and made a waving gesture towards his counter, "that?"

She watched him blush and was surprised to see that he may have even looked embarrassed.

"'M sorry, Roguey . . . I jus couldn' help myself."

She cocked an eyebrow at him. "Remy," there really were no words, "yah couldn't just help yahself but tah ravage meh on yahr kitchen counter?"

He looked away sheepishly and decided he had to tell her. Had it been any other women, he would not be embarrassed at all, but the fact of the matter of was that Rogue wasn't any other woman. "Roguey, mon amour, Remy sorry f' takin' y' on de counter. Remy knows yo' still new t' dis – o' any – physical relationship an' he try t' remember dat fr'm now on."

She wasn't sure where he was going with this so she just looked at him questioningly. "Ah'm not mad, Remy. . ." she paused as she tried to figure out the right word, "And it's not that Ah don't want a physical relationship, yah know Ah do. Ah want that with yah . . ." She figured out how to word it and did so with a smile (and a bit of a blush), "Ah'm just surprised is all so if we could just not. . ."

He nodded thoughtfully as she trailed off and returned her smile with a small one of his own, "Oui, den we could agree on dat, no mo' surprise sex."

She looked a little embarrassed and shifted her gaze from his.

He had noticed it many times before, but reminded himself that they agreed to be close; both physically, emotionally, and verbally. "Roguey, Remy knows it makes y' a petite bit uncomfortable, but we spend a lot o' time havin' sex and not a lot o' time talkin' bout it."

She nodded bashfully, "Well, yeah, Remy. It's one thing tah yah know," she gestured toward the counter again, "But it's another thing tah talk about it."

He nodded again and kissed her hair, "Well, mon chere, we gotta talk about it. Remy knows he might make y' feel embarrassed, but we should be able t' talk bout anything, hein?"

She nodded slowly, "Yeah, yah'r right."

"Now, y' really wanna know why Remy couldn' help but t' jus ravage y' on his counter?"

She nodded and looked up at his handsome face.

Yeah, he had to tell her. He pulled her up higher in his lap and dropped his lips near her ear, "Was tinkin' bout y' t'day, chere. Af'tr y' left, couldn' get y' outta mon mind."

She blinked questioningly and tried to ignore the feeling of his closeness. "Well, Remy, Ah thought about yah tah. Ah love yah."

"Love y' tah, Roguey." He replied to her statement but fought the urge to shake his head. She was too innocent for her own good. It was ridiculous, just like the way those blue panties had made her look the night before; way too innocent. (Granted, her innocence lit some kid of fuse within Remy, but that was beyond the point). "No, chere," He moved a hand under the blanket and began to stroke her thigh suggestively, "I kept tinkin' bout y'."

Feeling his hot breath on her ear and his hand on her thigh made her heart skip a beat. "O-oh?" She stammered, blushing, getting the gist of what he meant.

He used his other hand to pull her hair over one should and began to place soft kisses on the back of her neck. "Oui, mon belle amour. I was touchin' moiself an' tinkin of y'."

Rogue let out a little bit of a startled gasp. Sure, she could assume that that was what he had meant earlier, but hearing him affirm those assumptions was something else. She could feel her whole face get hot.

He knew she was embarrassed, and he may have been a little too. If this had been anyone else. . . But, it wasn't anyone else; it was Rogue. He knew she was innocent and he was far from that, but she had asked for an explanation, and that's exactly what he was giving her.

She was surprised. It's not that she minded Remy thinking about her _like that_, it's just that she hadn't expected it. She knew her whole face was probably bright red, and she tried to focus on the kisses he was placing on her skin.

"How does dat make y' feel, Anna?"

Not meeting his eyes, she reminded herself that she should be able to talk about this. This was Remy, her Remy, and she should be able to tell him anything. She responded with a whisper, "Ah like it."

He continued, his hand stroking her softly, "Yo' a very beautiful girl, Anna. Dere's no reason why Remy wouldn' tink o' y' like dat."

She nodded.

He continued, "But dere's another reason t'." Hey, he had all ready said he was going to be honest.

Se was still whispering, "And what is it?"

He gave her neck a little nip, "Y' know dose pants y' wore t'day?" He waited for her to nod before he continued. His voice was low, "Dey turn me on."

She shivered upon hearing his admission. To her knowledge, she had never been able to turn anyone on before. Although, it was way out of her comfort zone to talk about this, she couldn't deny the joy she gained from it. She was quite elated she could affect Remy that way.

He continued, his hands lazily roaming over her body, "I like how dey make y' look. I like how perfect y' curves fit in dem. I like how dat leather felt under mon hands. I love how dat leather felt against mon tongue." He kissed her neck again, "An' I love how dat leather felt against moi when I was grindin' against yo' perfect body."

She blushed at his words and the compliment within them. She knew he was right; they should be able to talk about anything. She figured she'd just need to talk to him to feel more comfortable, right? "So," she began timidly, "Leather turns yah on?"

He nodded, "Oui." It definitely wasn't a secret many people knew. He may have shared it with a few one night stands, but only if they had brought it up first. Naturally though, no woman could ever measure up to his Rogue, and he had jumped at the chance to get her into those pants. He was going to be honest with her, he thought, and if sharing semi-kinky fetishes with her was him being honest, then so be it. He used a hand to tilt her head to the side and he kissed the corner of her mouth.

The coloring of her cheeks was returning to normal; maybe talking to Remy about sex wasn't so bad. She had soon realized that talking to Remy about sex led her mind to having sex with him, and she knew that surely that couldn't have been a bad thing. Right?

"Anna Marie?" He was kissing the skin under her ear.

"Yeah, Remy?" She found herself pressing her body into his.

He knew it was outside of her comfort zone, but he figured this was the easiest way. She was all ready relaxed and involved in the conversation so he pushed it a little (read: a lot) further. "What turns y' on?"

She blushed and stuttered a little, "Ah-Ah don't know."

He pushed her a little, "Dere's noting y' can tink of?"

"Well," she took a deep breath and felt Remy squeeze her leg in encouragement, "there's been a few times. . ."

He listened to her trail off and wrapped his arms around her body again. He held her tight. "'S okay, Anna. Y' got no reason t' feel uncomfortable. Remy shared something with y' an' it's okay f' y' t' share with him t'."

She nodded, "There's been a few times Ah've thought about us."

He cocked an eyebrow in interest, "An' wat are we doin', chere?"

She took another breath and leaned her head backwards to lean on his shoulder. "We're hookin' up in the shower."

Remy grinned broadly, "Dat's nice, chere, real nice." Sure, it might not be his fantasy exactly, but it was a start.

"Remy?" She felt relieved, being able to share that thought with him. It was nothing to be ashamed of, she thought. Fantasizing about Remy would only be normal, especially after they did things like they did on his counter.

"Oui, Roguey?" He was still grinning and holding her tight.

She felt silly asking him, but he did say that they should be able to talk about sex, "How do yah know what turns yah on, exactly?"

He knew she was being serious, so he took a moment to think about the question rather than make a smart remark, "I guess y' find out fr'm experience, chere. De mo' time we spend t'geth'r both inside and outside de bedroom, de mo' y'll get t' try I suppose."

She blushed a little more, but figured it'd be easier to talk about now than to bring it up later, "Yah know how yah were grabbing meh bah the door, Rem?"

It was his turn to look slightly embarrassed. He knew he enjoyed it, but he definitely shouldn't have surprised her like that. "Oui, chere. Remy's sorry, he shouldn' have been manhandling y' like dat."

She looked at him with a small bashful grin, "Ah . . . well, Ah kinda liked it."

He looked intrigued, "Oui?" He kissed her cheek. She was perfect.

She nodded, "Yeah."

He had to know, "An' what bout de counter? Remy know he surprised y' an ' he won' do dat again, bout did y' like it otherwise?"

She nodded slowly, "Ah think so. Ah know it made meh feel hot. It was weird not being able tah see yahr face, but it felt different when, well, when yah know. It felt really good durin'."

"But it was okay?" He squeezed her once, "As long as Remy don' surprise y', is it something y'd be willin t' do 'gain?"

"Well, mahbeh not so soon after we've done it before. Ah'm still a little sore from last night and that was a little much."

"Oh Roguey," He squeezed her again, apologetically, "I'm sorry. I should've been payin' mo' attention. I'm sorry I didn' prepare y' mo' dis time either. Dis was de first time I didn' do dat first."

She nodded, "It's okay, Remy. It was kind of exciting tah do something different. Don't get meh wrong, it's been nothing but fantastic so far, but Ah guess it was fun tah do it a little differently."

He smiled, amused, into her hair, "Well don' y' worry, Roguey, it jus gets mo' fun fr'm here."

She looked at him teasingly, mentally reminding herself of something, "Remy?"

"Oui?"

"Do yah seriously keep condoms in yahr cookie jar?"

He tilted his head back and laughed unapologetically. "Where else would y' keep 'em in de kitchen? 'Sides, it saved time, didn' it?"

She snuggled into his chest again, feeling relieved. She wasn't going to admit it, but the idea of talking to Remy about their little 'escapades' had made her a little nervous. It wasn't Remy that made her nervous – he was great – it was just talking to someone about a subject she hadn't really discussed before.

He watched her body relax and he felt himself do the same. He knew she wasn't used to talking about sex, but he felt it went rather well. At least he knew he'd be able to bend her over the counter again sometime, he thought devilishly. Dieu, she was perfect. "Roguey?"

She titled her head up to look at him, "Yeah, Remy?"

He smiled warmly, "Remy loves y'."

She smiled back at him, "Ah love yah tah."

"Roguey?" He was grinning.

She cocked an eyebrow at his sudden change in attitude. "Yeah, Remy?"

He bent down and kissed her nose, "Remy loves dis nose."

She couldn't help but giggle and smile, still surprised y his sudden 'silly' moods (whish amused her to no end).

"Roooguey?" The grin was still on his face.

She feigned another skeptical look, "Yeah, Cajun?"

His arms tightened around her body and began shaking her against his body. "Remy loves dis snuggle."

She laughed but wiggled away from his grasp, keeping the blanket around her. Now on the far side of the couch, she pulled the blanket tighter around her body. "Remy?"

Noticing her change in body language, he dropped his goofy expression, "Oui, mon cherie?"

"Ah gotta tell yah something."

He scooted over the couch to her, completely unabashed at his nakedness, and pulled her back onto his lap, blanket and all. "Wat is it, Rogue?"

"Well, Ah went back home this morning, as yah all ready know, Ah suppose. Ah ran into Logan, but Ah'll tell yah about that later. Anyway, Ah stopped bah tah talk tah the Professor and then Ah realized Ah had nothing tah do tahday."

He nodded, so far nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"So Ah decided Ah should spend some quality time with mah new babeh." She paused to smile at him, "But befur Ah got the chance, Ah was called intah a meetin'."

He looked at her questioningly, "A meetin' 'bout wat?"

She shook her head, "Ah jus gotta go away fer a little bit."

He stiffened slightly, "How long?"

"Just a week and a half, two with travel."

His arm tightened around her, "Will y' b' in any danger, petite?"

She couldn't read the look he was giving her, "No, Ah shouldn't beh. Ah can't really give yah the details, but it's just an observation mission. It's nothing big, Ah promise."

He held her tight and buried his face in her hair a moment before lifting it to meet hers, "When d' y' leave, amour?"

"Midnaight, tahnight."

He squeezed her, "Remy miss y', Anna Marie."

She kissed his cheek, "Ah'll miss yah tah, but I won't be gone long."

He nodded, semi reluctantly. Sure, he was well aware of her family and how she lived, but he didn't like the idea of her being away from him or not being able to keep an eye on her.

She noticed his change in mood again, and decided to look up at him. "Hey, we had tah wait two years last time, we'll beh okay." She squeezed his arm.

He nodded, "Remy knows, he jus worry about y' is all."

"Ah love yah, Remy."

He kissed her hair, "I love y' t'."

* * *

Hey, here's an idea: how about some reviews! I love them, I really really do! I thrive on them, eat them for breakfast, etc...

Now, I don't want to brag or anything, but a whopping 61 of you have this story on alert . . . If you all left me a (good or bad - I'm not picky) review, then I'd totally reach my 200 goal. . . just think about it. You could make good ol' ColorCoated soooo happy!

You could all be like "Hey CC, you're hip and cool and pop and fresh, great story but you should add this, this or this, and we need less of this, that and that. Not to mention this or this needs to happen. . ." (See, just in case you needed a little push, I laid it all out for you :)! )

. . . Please?

And ummm I love you.


	16. Waiting

Holy cow! I got a huge huge huge response from the last chapter, and it made me just about as happy as a clam! Thank you all for the reviews! I think I'm in love with them.

**About this chapter:** So this one could've gone in so many directions. It totally changed where it was going too, thanks to reviews that totally put ideas in my head. Originally the whole point was to give them some space, have Remy meet up with a friend, and ultimately to move the timeline along. Then all you wonderful people reviewed and I got new ideas in my head! See, this just proves how much I listen to you all ;-). Keep the ideas coming! I could use them!

* * *

**Ace of Hearts - Chapter 16**

**Waiting**

Rogue followed Logan and Jean into one of the smaller X-Jets. Smiling to herself, she thought that that must have made Kurt happy because he got stuck with Blackbird washing duties (again).

Her smile stayed on her face as she settled into the seat behind the copilot's chair where Jean was sitting. She clicked the seat belt into place and looked down to the thin object she was gripping tight in her hand: the King of Hearts.

Before she had taken off on her new bike, Remy had retrieved the card from his apartment where it had been left a few days before. Feeling a strange feeling of déjà vu, she watched as Remy had brought the card up to his lips and kissed it.

Remy had pulled the smaller body closer to his and kissed her hard on the mouth. His lips were rough, but tender at the same time. His voice was quiet, "So y' can keep dis Cajun wit y."

She had heard the same sentiment two years ago, but this time she felt him slip the card into her hand.

She had held still in his embrace for a moment before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his lips. "Ah love yah, Remy LeBeau."

He held her tighter as she kissed him. "I love y' t', Anna Marie Darkholme."

"Ah'll be home soon, Remy, Ah promise."

"Oui." He was nuzzling his nose against her neck.

She was slowly and reluctantly unwrapping herself from his protective arms, "Ah'll see yah in two weeks, Cajun."

"Oui." He had placed her helmet on her head after she straddled the bike. "Remy be waitin' f' y', mon chere."

. . . . . .

Remy sighed as he got dressed. He knew that Rogue left at midnight last night, and the idea left him a little uneasy. Sure, he knew she'd be fine and back soon as well, but the idea of being apart made him a little uneasy. The King and Queen of Hearts were meant to be together, not separated.

He smiled wickedly to himself thinking about what happens when the two of them were together. Taking her on the counter yesterday afternoon had to easily be one of the best ideas he'd ever had. Granted, he hadn't exactly told her, but he had imaged that scene on his counter quite a few times before it actually happened. Those leather pants of hers were just an added plus.

He sighed again. Now dressed, he sat down in front of his laptop at the previously mentioned counter. Without Rogue, Bayville was, for lack of better words, boring.

Logging into his email, he smirked at the message awaiting him.

_To: LadiesMan [a] CSpice. com_

_From: FireStarter [a] infero. org  
_

_Heard you're back in town, mate._

_Why haven't we gotten drunk yet?_

Remy let his mind wander to the idea that him and a certain partner in crime had, indeed, not gotten drunk yet.

Well, maybe Bayville wasn't completely boring . . .

. . . . . .

The first week had been fine.

It had been completely fine, Remy reminded himself. Sure, he missed his belle chere, but he at least had been able to enjoy himself. He had spent most of the week in an enjoyable drunken haze with a certain fiery cohort.

Rogue had been gone for five days, but luckily Remy had been able to enjoy said drunken haze with gambling, general destruction of public property, and universal trouble making.

Remy grinned at the orange haired mutant sitting across from him at the small table. "Man, Remy missed y', Johnny boy."

Pyro laughed out loud, although his response was a little delayed (And may have been slurred as well). "Bloody oath (1)! I missed you too, of course." He took a large swing from the bottle in front of him, "No other bloke in this town can drink with me and keep up!"

Remy laughed as well. They last few days with Pyro had gone swimmingly. Well, Remy had thought they did, he could remember all the bits and pieces one hundred percent correctly. He finally remembered to ask the question that he kept tried to remind himself to ask, "Hey, Remy tinks we're missin' some one, no?"

Pyro's eyes crossed briefly as he tried to understand the man across from him. Finally, his mind was able to think around a certain fog and his head cocked to the side at Remy, "The tin man? Crikey, he crossed sides months ago, mate."

Despite his inebriated state, Remy was able to cock an eyebrow curious, "Y' sure? He's wit de X-men?"

Pyro nodded before taking a shot of something. "Not my bowl of rice (2), but we all know he wasn't cut out for our life style."

Remy tried to nod, but his head seemed to bob on it's own accord. He had always liked the large Russian man. He felt a mischievous smile make it's way onto his face, "Y' know, Johnny boy, we're gonna have t' bust Muscles outta dere une day. Show him how t' really have a good night."

Pyro cackled a little as he smacked the rear end of the waitress walking past him, "I think you might be right, Cajun."

Remy couldn't respond, seeing as he was downing what was left of the Bourbon in front of him.

"Speaking of those dags (3), you ever nail that shelia?"

Remy sputtered out his liquid for a second, looking at Pyro with wide foggy eyes.

John was cackling again, "C'mon, Remy, we all knew you'd cracked a fat for (4) her. We knew the way you'd watched her. Hell, ya kidnapped the shelia once. That's dedication if I've ever seen it."

Normally, Remy would have been embarrassed, angry, and quite possibly self-conscious (which was a feat all it's own) at Pyro's admission, but this time, he was drunk. He threw his head back, wild auburn tresses falling haphazardly around his face, and let out a hardy laugh. He grinned at his friend, "Oui, mon ami."

"Oui what?" He butchered the Cajun accent with his Australian edge. He couldn't help but laugh at himself, slapping a large hand on the small wooden round table.

"Oui, Remy nailed her." His cocky grin was normal, but with a little extra shine as well.

"Bloody hell, mate!" John slapped the table again and smiled widely. He turned his head and yelled in direction of the bar, "We need shots more over here!"

Remy was taking a pack of cigarettes out of his coat pocket and bringing one to his lips. He took a finger to it, "An' y' know wat else, Johnny?"

"Huh?" He still had a hand in the air gesturing for more alcohol to be brought to the table.

"I'm in love wit de fille."

Pyro's eyes went wide, but Remy's shout cut him off before he had the chance to respond.

"Merde, John!" His fresh cigarette had quickly burned up all the way, past the filter, and Remy had no choice but to throw it down.

John shrugged, apologetically. "Can ya blame me? I was surprised?"

Remy started laughing again. It may have been the alcohol, but whatever John had just said (what was it again?) was hilarious. He took out another cigg from the pack on the table and after lightening it, took a long drag.

As another set of shots was brought to the table, both John and Remy took one from the waitress (whose butt John smacked again). Grinning stupidly at each other, they threw their heads back and swallowed quickly.

. . . . . .

Week one had been fine, he reminded himself. Week two was a little tougher, a little more _frustrating_.

Remy was a little tense. He had spent the morning nursing a cruel hangover and spent most of the afternoon pacing around his apartment.

Rogue would be home tomorrow, he thought gleefully. It had been a whopping 13 days, and he was all ready vowing a way to never let it happen again. After spending two years apart, and then another two weeks, he was never going to leave her side again.

Yes, he was never going to leave her side; firstly because he loved her, secondly because jacking himself off alone in his bed with a pair of her panties gripped in his hand was not nearly the same as having her with him. Silently, he cursed the fact that he ever had said panties washed. He could just buy her more; he didn't know why he'd had a pair cleaned when they would've worked much better now if they hadn't been. Stupid laundry.

Sure, John was fun and crazy as all heck, but he hadn't been enough to distract Remy completely. He had thought about her constantly. He thought that her name crossed his mind with every breath he took. He thought about her smaller body in bed with him while they slept. He thought about holding her close and inhaling the scent of magnolias from her hair. He thought about twirling her soft hair around his fingers.

Sitting on his bed, he took a deep breath and held a certain playing card to his lips. He pressed his mouth against a familiar purple stain, wishing that he were kissing the owner of said lips and not a flimsy imitation.

He thought about her straddled on her new motorcycle. Smirking, he thought about straddling her. Letting his hand work it's way into his pajama pants, he thought about how soft her body is. He thought about bending her over the counter, about taking her on his couch, about laying her on the bath mat and taking her there.

"Mon dieu," he whispered to himself as his eyes closed. He felt himself start to rock his hips in time with his hand. "Y' got it bad, Remy." He whispered again to himself as his grip tightened, and he continued to slowly stroke himself.

If he hadn't been preoccupied, he would have shaken his head at himself. He had never been like this before. In the past, before the last two years, he'd never be caught jerking himself off in bed alone (but, doing it for a girl to watch to get her riled up, was always okay). He never really even watched porn (when you're real life escapades far surpass any of those in movies, why bother). And he certainly was never ever sexually frustrated. Heck, if he felt even the slightest bit of frustration, all he had to do was wink at any woman aged 17 to 35 (or older probably, but he hadn't tried) and they would simply drop their panties for him.

But Rogue had changed everything.

The strangest part of it, to him, was that he liked the change. Heck, he embraced it. He would gladly take having to touch himself if it meant a chance at her. He wasn't even interested in sleeping with other women. Honestly, he didn't know when any woman besides Rogue stopped looking attractive, but that's what happened. She was all he wanted. She was all he needed. She was perfect.

He moaned out loud and began to stroke himself faster as he thought of her.

. . . . . .

It was the middle of week three when Remy began to feel really on edge.

Rogue had told him that it would be two weeks. Sure, two weeks was two weeks too long, but he could let it go. That's what she did, she was a hero, one of the good guys, and he understood that. He wasn't going to try and change her. He didn't want to change her. She was perfect.

But it was more than two weeks. He could give her two and a half weeks, he thought. Some people need extra time, he reminded himself. Not everyone could be as suave and as debonair as a master thief like him, that was true. Sometimes people need extra time for traveling even. Maybe there was heavy traffic or their jet ran out of gas. They did take a jet, right?

It was two and a half weeks and a day. That extra day was getting to him. How long did travel take anyway? She had said a week and a half for this so called 'mission' with another half a week for travel. How much more time could she need?

She would have been much better off if she had stayed in his apartment (between his sheets) with him. She didn't have to go off like some lame comic book vigilante, he decided. There was no reason for that. She could just stay with him. They could spend their days making love, cooking, and riding their motorcycles. He could spend each day telling her how much he adored her and how beautiful she was. Then he could spend the rest of the day using his hands to feel her physical beauty. He would love her each night for the whole night, over and over and over again. He could listen to her breathy sighs as he slid inside of her and revel in her throaty moans as he brought her over the edge. He shuddered thinking about it. He loved to watch her come. That's right, he thought. He could take her every day and every night. He would cover her body with his mouth, leaving no part of her untasted. He would beg her to suck his cock, and in his imagination, she would beg him to let her do it.

Yes, she would have been much better off if she had stayed at his apartment.

He opened his bedroom window and easily slid onto his fire escape, fresh cigarette in hand. He needed to smoke. Hopefully it would take the edge off.

Sure he was sexually frustrated, but that he could deal with. What he really was (even if he did not want to admit it) was worried.

He was never going to leave her side again.

He didn't go out drinking that night.

. . . . . .

It was three days into week four when an outsider could clearly see that something was up with Remy LeBeau.

He sat shirtless and cross-legged on his fire escape, chain-smoking the fresh set of ciggs he recently acquired. Normally, this wouldn't seem so weird, he never tried to hide his addiction to nicotine and he could be found lightening up regularly. Today though, he was making his way through the (now) half empty pack before he had even thought about his coffee. That was, indeed, a feat.

He was worried, on edge, and his nerves were shot. Ask him two years ago and he never would've thought he'd become "that guy." But that's definitely were his was now. He took a long drag off the cigg in his hand and bit his lip. What if she wasn't okay?

He shook his head; she'd be fine. Rogue was not only the most beautiful girl he'd ever known, but the strongest as well. He should tell her that, he thought idly, he should tell her when she gets back.

She was strong and capable and courageous and all around unbelievable. She'd be fine, he reminded himself. He went two years not knowing exactly what was going on with his chere, and he was fine then. What was going on now? He wondered if it was because she was now back in his grasp, now she was so close? And besides, he thought lamely, how could he give up the best sex he'd ever had?

He shook his head again. It wasn't about the sex. It was never about the sex. Granted, getting Rogue into his bed was a top priority, but he couldn't even focus on his fantasies of her. What is she wasn't all right? He loved that girl with everything he had. He'd give everything for her. Come to think of it, he mused a little darkly, he hadn't even planned on sex in the first place. Not that he was complaining, but on his bike ride back to Bayville, the only idea in his head was gathering Rogue up into his arms and holding her there for the rest of forever.

Snubbing what was left of the cigarette out in the ashtray he had brought out with him, he was all ready bringing another up to his lips. He lit it with a fingertip and inhaled deeply. Why wasn't this relaxing him like it should?

With the window still wide open, he could hear his cell phone ringing from where he'd left it on his dresser.

Jumping up from the fire escape and through the window (with the cigg still between his lips) faster than humanly possible, he was at his dresser in an instant. He opened the phone and held it up to his ear, not even bothering to see who was calling.

"Anna?" He was silently embarrassed by the worry in his voice, but he knew she wouldn't say anything. She was must too considerate about him to say anything.

He heard a small, warm voice curse at him, and it took him a minute to place it.

"Anna?! Like c'mon Remy, you jerk! I can't believe you were just waiting for some other woman to call! I should just phase your –"

He finally recognized it, "Chaton?"

He heard an angry huffing noise, "Yeah, it's like me, but apparently I'm not who you were waiting for!"

He ignored her. Sure the protective friend act was cute, but he had bigger things on his mind. "Oui, Chat, Remy's not waiting f' y'. Where's mon Rogue?"

She paused for a moment (a moment that Remy did not like), "She got home like late last night. I took her phone out of her bag, I figured you'd been waiting to hear from her."

"Oui." He took a long drag off his cigarette, suddenly remembering that it was still between his lips. It did nothing to take the edge off.

She was waiting for him to say something else, but decided to continue when he didn't. "Like I don't think anybody knows I'm calling you, but you might want to like get over here."

He could swear his heart stopped beating, "Is Remy's fille all right?"

"I can't say much, y'know like X-Men business and stuff. Mission details are totally confidential, but I figured since you . . ." She trailed off, slightly nervous about sharing with him.

Remy took a deep breath trying to steady himself, "Chaton, Remy don' care bout details, jus tell him bout Rogue."

Kitty seemed to get her head back for a moment, "I think so. Listen, Remy, she got hurt. She's in the med bay now, but they're moving her up to her room. Hank says she'll be fine, but it's just hard to like see her like this."

Remy had no time to ponder this newfound alliance with the small brunette. Instead he took a deep breath, "Merci, petite. Remy's on his way."

* * *

(1) – Bloody Oath: Australian slang for "That's certainly true!" , (2) – Not my bowl of rice: Australian slag, similar to "Not my cup of tea" , (3) – Dag: Australian slag, "nerds", (4) crack a fat for – Australian slang, "get an erection for"

Above phrases about came from the internet. Word.

And now dun dun dunnn! What's going to happen? Oh boy!

I know what should happen! Reviews! You should all just review about how much you love Pyro! Who doesn't love Pyro?! Or review about the fact that Remy's smoking is a filthy habit. Does he even know it's bad for him?! Who knows!

Review and I love you!


	17. Accident

Hey team - Sorry I didn't do individual reviews for the last chapter. I really just wanted to get this one up. But as far as reviews go: Hoooooray!!!!!!!!!! I'm over 200! I'm sooooo excited! You guys are the best! I've gotten a large number of responses for the last two chapters and it's just made my day. You guys are the best! Let's keep it up!

Oh and I didn't mean to worry everyone about last chapter! I had Kitty say that Rogue would be fine so you guys wouldn't worry, but you still did!

And I was totally joking about the Remy smoking buisness, but you all totally put a smile on my face by commenting on it. You guys are the best!

* * *

**Ace oh Hearts - Chapter 17**

**Accident**

His heart was thudding hard against his chest. He wasn't warm, and he always felt warm. He was cold, he was nervous.

With a slight shake of his head, Remy pulled on his helmet as he straddled his bike. He had to clear his head. Despite breaking most local speed limits, he knew he needed a clear head to drive. He'd be no good to Rogue if he got into an accident.

. . . . . .

Kitty hurriedly phased back through the door of the Medlab.

Storm looked up to see her young student phase back through the same door she had gone the opposite way through just a few minutes ago. She slightly raised an eyebrow at the small object in Kitty's hand.

Kitty shrugged almost helplessly as she slid the cell phone back into the bag near Rogue's bed. She knew Storm knew. Nothing got past the weather goddess. "Like, I'm sorry, Ms. Monroe." She sounded weary. She looked back at the body in the bed; this thing had her rattled. "I like. . . I just thought . . ."

Storm nodded understandingly. She placed a comforting hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Its okay, Kitty. You did what you thought was right."

Kitty's head dropped a little and she sighed as she looked back at her friend.

Storm squeezed the shoulder and offered Kitty a knowing smile, "And for what it's worth child, I think you did the right thing too."

Kitty was going to say something, but Hank walked back into the room. He had a syringe in one hand. "Like, you're sure she's going to be okay, Dr. McCoy?"

Hank looked up at Kitty and offered her a comforting smile, "Oh Kitty, 'Do not anticipate trouble or worry about what may never happen. Keep in the sunlight.' Benjamin Franklin." He walked over to Rogue and used the syringe to administer what ever was in it to Rogue. "She just needs time, young one. You heard what happened. I think we should all be thankful that things had not turned out worse."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Don't worry, Kitty. I know that none of us like to see any of our friends hurt, but Logan got her home in time. Her body just needs to recover. Now, like I told you earlier, I would like to move her back to your room now to recover. I believe her waking up in such familiar surroundings will be encouraging for her. You're sure that you're all right with this?"

"Yeah, I like prefer it that way. You're right too, she'll like being in her own bed."

Hank moved to the bed to lift the young girl's body up. "Kitty, if you could follow me with Rogue's stuff, please?"

. . . . . .

Remy landed gracefully on the balcony. He took a moment to catch his breath. No, he was not winded from easily making it past the mansion's security; a wall of emotion had hit him. Two years ago he had stood in this exact same place, his heart beating just as fast, his nerves buzzing just as fast . . . except this time, his nervousness was for an entire different reason.

The balcony doors were open; Kitty was waiting for him.

He walked into the room quickly. Remy managed to even stumbled over his feet a little, that was a first. "Allo, Chaton."

Kitty looked up, a little sadly, from where she was setting a bowl of water on the nightstand next to Rogue's bed. Her best friend was lying unmoving on the bed wearing the same ripped up uniform she had when she stumbled last night. It was tore up a little too much to be considered decent. She had a thin paper Medbay blanket wrapped around her, courtesy of Hank. "Thanks for coming Remy."

He shook his head, "Tanks f' callin' moi." He took a deep breath, "She's sleepin?"

Kitty placed Rogue's bag on the dresser and placed a certain playing card on top of it. According to Hank she'd been gripping it tightly when Logan brought her in to the lab at 3am. "Um, Hank gave her something. He like needed to keep her out for a bit; said he didn't mind moving her back to her room if she could stay still for a bit."

Remy didn't know who this Hank was, but he was trying to decide if he should like him or not. He hadn't moved yet. "She gonna b' okay?" He thought he stopped breathing for a moment.

"Hank said she would be."

Remy still didn't know what he thought of Hank so he wasn't sure what to make of that statement. He took a deep breath to steady himself.

Kitty gestured towards the nightstand, "Um, Hank asked me to, but I like thought you'd want to . . ."

He nodded seriously, "Merci." He couldn't think of any other words to say. He couldn't think.

"I'll check on you in a bit." She waited for Remy to nod numbly as she started to phased through Rogue's dresser and wall.

"Chaton?" It may not have been the time, but he needed to ask, just to make sure.

She turned back to look at him, one arm in the dresser and on leg through the wall. "Yeah, Remy?"

"Why don' Claws jus heal her? He done it b'fore, right?"

Kitty shook her head. "It's almost hard to believe Remy. Now that she's got control of her powers, they're like not 'on'. She hasn't been quite conscious enough to activate them, even when she was kind of awake." She shrugged, "That's what Hank said anyway." With that, she was through the wall.

Remy took one step towards the bed. He took another deep breath. He could do this, he told himself. She'd be okay. He finally (albeit slowly) approached the bed on the far side of the room. His stomach dropped.

At least she didn't look like she was in pain, he thought. She didn't quite look like she did sleeping in his apartment either. She looked dirty, like she hadn't showered for a few days and like she'd rolled around in the dirt. Both were probably true. She had a white cloth bandage wrapped around her head and he could see dried blood caked around the sides of it. There was a purple bruise on her left cheekbone.

He took a deep breath again; he could do this. He didn't want Kitty doing this or Scott doing this or even that troublemaker Hank doing this (even if he was her doctor). He could take care of her.

Trying to breathe as quiet as possible because he was worried he'd wake her, he pulled the chair near her bed even closer. Before sitting in it, he reached for the paper blanket and slowly removed it from her body. Swallowing the bile he felt flooding his throat, he willed his hands to stop shaking. Her uniform had been reduced to what he considered shreds. She had another cloth bandaged wrapped several times around her stomach where there was no uniform left. Towards the side of her body, he could see a red stain under the cloth.

His eyes flared. He knew he had told Kitty over the phone that he didn't care about details, but he didn't quite feel that way now. He could all ready feel the energy humming in his fingertips. He wanted to know precisely who did this to her.

And then he planned on tearing them apart.

His hands were shaking again, but no longer out of fear.

"Won' let dem hurt y' no mo', chere." He whispered to her as he closed his eyes for a moment, trying to reign in his anger. He would have all the time in the world to be angry, he told himself, right now he had to be there for her.

He used one hand to hold her body up from the bed and used the other to unzip what was left of her uniform. Laying her back down, he slowly peeled the fabric away from her, being extremely careful as not to jostle the unmoving body. He pulled the rest of the top down her arms, and slowly peeled the bottom off of her legs. Well, he really only pulled it off one leg. Her left leg had been completely uncovered starting at her thigh. Remy figured it must have got torn off somehow, and the idea made him livid. She had a large thin bandage over her left calf. Remy could see it was covering fresh stitches.

"Oh chere," he breathed quietly. "Oh no." He looked over her body, now naked with the exception of her black sports bra, black panties, and her bandages. She looked awful. She was dirty and bruised. Remy bit his lip and wished that they were just lying in his bed with her in his arms, happy and safe. Remy pulled down the zipper on the front of her sports bra. He could see the blood caked to the underside of the bra, where she hadn't had any uniform left. He managed to maneuver it off of her arms and body.

He never wanted to see her like this again.

Folding the bra and what was left of the uniform, he gently set them on the dresser. Facing away from her, he set his hands on the dresser for a moment to steady himself. Closing his eyed, he took a deep breath and held it for a moment before slowly exhaling.

Remy sat back in the chair he had pulled towards the bed. He was silently thankful that Kitty had left him alone for this. He hated to admit it, but he was worried that someone would see how much this affected him. It wasn't that he wasn't worried about Rogue – he was! – he just couldn't let his guard down in front of anyone else.

He reached his hand into the bowl that Kitty had placed on the nightstand. It felt a little cold to him so he charged it slightly before he took the small towel out of the bowl. He squeezed it lightly so the water would wring out before bringing it towards Rogue's body. "Oh, mon belle amour, y'll b' okay. Remy's knows y'r stong. Y' come out strong. Y'll see." He started off by gently rubbing the dirt off her face. He softly cleaned her bruised cheek and ever so gently wiped the dried blood off her forehead, careful not to wet her bandage. Before dipping the towel back in the water and wringing it out again, he leaned forward to kiss her forehead.

He worked slowly, as if any touch from him would break her. He was as gentle as possible, taking time to whisper loving adorations to her in French. He told her that he loved her, that she was beautiful; he told her that he'd take care of her, and that he was so happy she was home.

He could swear his heart hurt every time he looked at the bruise on her cheek or the bandage around her body.

He worked slowly and gently, tenderly rubbing the dirt, old blood, and who knows whatever else from the pale body in front of himself. He wiped the filth off those perfect white stripes until their brightness showed back through. He sang quietly in French the whole time. He didn't know if was to comfort her or himself, but he remembered his Tante singing to him as a child when he was upset or hurt. It had always calmed him then.

After he had cleaned her whole body, he quietly placed the towel back in the bowl of now dirty water. He wrapped his hand around her smaller one for a moment, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he squeezed her hand. Now that she didn't look so dirty, she didn't look as bad, but it didn't ease the heaviness in his heart.

Reluctant to release her hand, he slowly got up and moved toward the dresser. He opened drawers and looked through them until he found what he wanted. He pulled out a large and soft looking pair of sweat pants. He opened another drawer. Any other time, he would have been pleasantly surprised that nearly all shirts looked small or formfitting, but this time it just unnerved him. Why couldn't she have any large shirts? He was getting frustrated. He needed a smoke. All of these clothes would be too tight on her bandages! What was she thinking!?

He slammed the drawer closed, much harder than necessary. He took a deep breath, he knew he wasn't upset at Rogue, or Rogue's clothes, or Rogue's dresser . . . he was just upset. How could anyone do this to her? She was so nice and so sweet, and despite her tough appearance and attitude, she was just a teenage girl. Why would anyone want to hurt such a young, innocent girl?

He took another moment to try in reign in his anger. The last thing he wanted to do was get angry. If she could be so strong then so could he. He could be strong for her.

He walked quietly back to the bed. "Y' b' okay, chere. Hang in dere. Remy's here f' y'." He leaned forward to pull down her panties. He took the washcloth out of the bowl and rubbed away the dirt around her waistline where her underwear had been. Placing the cloth to the side, he slowly and gingerly slid the large sweatpants onto her body. He didn't tighten the drawstrings, not wanting anything to tight on her body. Not having been able to find a shirt that wouldn't have been tight around her waist, he found himself pulling off his own shirt. Not caring that he was now in his undershirt, he slowly lifted her arms to slide his black tshirt onto her body.

He leaned forward to softly kiss her forehead. "Remy take care o' y', petite."

. . . . . .

Logan turned his face away from Ororo. Suddenly his eyes narrowed and he titled his chin upwards. He was slowly, calculatingly, sniffing the air.

"Logan," she began tersely.

He held up a hand, silencing her.

She slowly set her mug onto the kitchen counter. She watched his lip start to curl up a little. She opened her mouth to say something. It would've been futile anyway; you can't put out a fuse once it's been lit.

He growled, "I smell Cajun."

Storm reached out a hand a placed it on Logan's arm, avoiding any quick movements. "Logan, don't."

His lip curled the rest of the way. His voice was a low snarl, "And why not?"

Storm fought the urge to shake her head. Now was not the time. "You want to fight him? Fine." She had to appeal to Logan's interests or else he would never listen to her, "But don't do it now, not until she's well."

Logan's whole body stiffened slightly at the mention of Rogue.

"I know this must not be easy for you, but it's not your fault she got hurt. And I'm sure Gambit is worried about her as well."

"Gambit's an idiot."

She ignored him, and squeezed his arm. She knew why he was really upset, "Logan, it wasn't your fault. There is no way you and Jean could have known."

He tore away from her gaze, looking as surly as ever, "I should have smelled it, 'Ro. She should've been nowhere near that intersection. Jean and I should have been there with her. Stripes wouldn't have gotten hurt that way."

She moved towards him to place her free hand on his other arm. "Logan, you and Jean were doing what you needed to, my friend. Rogue was your backup."

He looked back to her, "I still should have known."

"Logan," she soothed, "There was no way you could have known. It was a rally, there were at least two hundred people there. That would have been way too many scents for anyone." She stroked his arm with her hand, "Even for you."

He looked unconvinced.

"Besides, it was completely unrelated to what you guys were doing. There was no reason for you to suspect a car accident would happen." She smiled warmly at him, "And, more importantly, she will be fine. If Rogue hadn't been there, that poor child would have been caught between those two cars and you know it."

"Yeah," he half smiled gruffly, "She's pretty tough, ani't she?"

Storm smiled warmly in response to his fatherly pride, "You've trained her well, my friend."

* * *

An emotional Remy?! Is he going to be all right? Why is Kitty so nice? Will Logan get his claws on our favorite Cajun?! Who knows?!

Reviews?! Reviews, please!


	18. Debriefing

Okay, okay - I'm sorry if I freaked anyone out or confused them with the last two chapters! There's no worries; Rogue's not dead nor is she dying. Also, if you were confused, everything gets explained here so you might have to read this one and then re-read chapter 17. It'll make more sense, I promise.

Oh, and anyone reading _You Want It_ that hadn't noticed; it got updated a couple of days ago.

Also: Holy Reviews, Batman! Thanks for the reviews! I lurve them!

Double also, why is Remy such a stud? I was watching the old xmen cartoon today and that guy is awesome. What a stud! Oooh baby!

* * *

**Ace of Hearts - Chapter 18**

**Debriefing  
**

Rogue inhaled deeply through her nose. As her senses started to awaken, the first thing that hit her was her sense of smell. Remy. She loved his smell, the scent that was uniquely him. She loved how he smelled like spice and tobacco. More than that, she loved how his sheets were tinted with the smell of sweat when they were together.

It took her a moment to lift herself out of a medication-induced fog to remember that she wasn't with Remy. Her other senses started to awaken and she could see brightness against her eyelids, she tried to open them.

No, she wasn't with Remy at all. Last thing she remembered. . . well her memories were a little foggy as well. She had flashes of the ceiling of the Xjet, the medlab, the hanger below the mansion.

She willed her eyelids to open and was quite surprised to see a certain blue mutant. "?" Her throat was dry. Her body ached.

"Well look at that!" Hank smiled down at the girl on the bed. He pulled himself away from her, stethoscope in hand. "I was thinking you'd be waking up soon. The mild sedative I gave you this morning kept you out most of the whole day."

Rogue said nothing, not even bothering to question how and why she was in her room. She closed her eyes momentarily and fought to open them again. She was so tired.

Hank's smile was still rooted in place, "Now, how do you feel, Miss Rogue?"

She would have shrugged, but felt unable, "Like Ah got a monster headache, and mah body hurts a little. Mah side is starting to hurt more as we talk."

Hank nodded, "I figured as much. Now, your medication should be wearing off shortly and then you'll feel the extent of your injuries." As Rogue grimaced, Hank's grin grew a little, "But fear not, young Rogue, for I happen to have a most effective painkiller prepared for you."

Before Rogue could respond, her eyes moved to the door to see Logan enter her room. She couldn't help but grin back at Hank, "Boy howdy!"

Hank was laughing quietly at his own sense of humor, "I thought you'd be happy to see Logan."

Rogue couldn't help but to smile at Hank. Sure, she had a headache, but if Hank was right, the last thing she wanted was to really feel all the areas that slightly throbbed on her body, "Yah ani't just whistling Dixie, Hank."

Logan approached the bed and smiled warmly, "Glad to see you're awake, Stripes." He could smell the Cajun in her room, on her, and the thought made him angry. As much as he wanted to say something, now was not the time. All that mattered was that she was awake; she was all right.

"Thanks fer coming, Logan."

"Anytime." Logan replied seriously as he held out an uncovered arm towards Rogue, so she wouldn't have to pull herself close to him.

Placing her bare hand on his arm, she held just for a few seconds. She released him as she could feel her headache subside. "Thanks."

"Anytime, Rogue. You know that."

Hank quietly pulled latex gloves onto his large hands, "Now, Rogue, if you don't mind, I'm going to remove the stitches in your left leg. Now that your skin has healed, there is no reason for them."

She nodded and watched quietly as Hank worked. She quickly glanced at Logan who stood next to Hank, arms crossed over his chest. "Logan, I'm sorry about all the trouble."

Logan reached down affectionately and pushed a white stripe away from her eyes. "I'm proud of you, kid."

As Hank finished what he was doing, he pulled off the gloves, "Now, Rogue, you have bandages wrapped around your body, as well as your head, I trust you can remove them and dispose of them properly?"

She nodded, "Yes, ."

"Well, with that, my friend," He clamped a hand on Logan's shoulder as he stood, "our work is done!" He winked at Rogue, "And our young friend here is as good as new."

Rogue sat up fully in bed, thankful for Logan borrowed healing factor. Without him, she wasn't sure how she would have gotten through that.

"Oh, and Rogue," Hank turned to smile at her one last time before leaving the room, "There is a certain room mate of yours waiting anxiously to see you."

Rogue nodded, but Logan placed a hand on her shoulder before moving to the door, "Take it easy on Half Pint, kid. This thing really hit her hard."

After the two men left the room, Rogue pulled up her shirt to remove the bandage from her stomach. It took her a moment, but then staring down wide-eyed, she realized that wasn't her shirt at all. Holding the hem in her hands, she brought the shirt to her face and inhaled deeply. She was quickly assaulted with the image of Remy, and she realized not only why she thought of him when she was waking, but also that she missed him enough that her heart ached. She hadn't seen him for a month. She took another deep breath, savoring the taste of him. She hadn't seen him, but clearly he'd seen her.

Rogue saw a head slowly stick itself through the door. "It's okay, Kitteh, come on in."

Kitteh walked through the door slowly and looked at Rogue. "Like, how are you feeling?"

Rogue could hear the nervousness in her friends voice and smiled, "Good as new, compliments of Logan's healing factor." She unwrapped the read stained bandaged from around her stomach before moving to the one around her head.

Kitty smiled a little, clearly relieved. She sat on the edge of Rogue's bed. "I attended the debriefing. It was just the Professor, Jean, Logan, and myself. They wanted to get it out of the way so you wouldn't have to deal with it."

Rogue nodded, "So yah know what happened?"

"Yeah," She looked up at Rogue before looking away again, "You guys spent two extra weeks because the antimutant movement in Ohio was really picking up. You guys stayed so you could attend the extra added rallies just to see if you could learn anything or run into any like shifty characters. Like, you guys learned a lot and pretty much everything had gone without a hitch. That was until the last rally where Logan and Jean were observing and you were hanging back for backup. Jen said that's how you guys attended each one, two guys in, and one hanging back just in case."

Rogue nodded, "Seemed like a good idea at the time."

She continued, "You were hanging back near some large intersection. Some idiot ran a red light and crashed head on into some car, which crashed into another, and there was like a pile up or something. Logan said, from what he heard, there was some kid crossing the street at the time. Someone saw you run into the middle of the street and pull the kid out of the way. They said you jumped to try to get out of the way as well, but got hit by some piece of car and it knocked you down or something. It was kind of vague. Apparently, you hit your head pretty hard and were knocked out. Not to mention, you were pretty roughed up at being caught between four cars piling over each other."

"Sounds about right."

Kitty shook her head, "Hank is shocked that you got out of there like you did. He said aside from you hitting your head, the really worry was how much blood you lost when something punctured your side. Surprisingly though, nothing more serious happened to you."

Rogue smiled, "Ah'm just lucky, Ah guess."

Kitty didn't smile back, but she agreed, "I guess."

Cocking an eyebrow, Rogue looked skeptically at her friend, "Kitteh, Ah'm fine, it could've been worse, but wasn't. Everything's fine."

She nodded slowly, "I know."

"Then what's bothering yah?"

Kitty shrugged, "It's stupid, I know, but like. . . I don't know, Rogue. You know, all this time with the X-Men and being a mutant, we've leaned that injuries can happen or that missions can go bad. . .But this had nothing to do with the X-Men. Okay, sure, had you not been part of the team, I don't you'd like jump into the middle of traffic otherwise, but I guess I just realized that were not really invincible. I mean sure, I've seen a bunch of use get hurt on missions, but this was just a car accident! Car accidents are every day, normal things, and it managed to hurt one of us."

Rogue nodded, slowly, "Ah get what yah'r saying Kitteh, and yah'r right. It is scary, but it's life. We can't be afraid of everything that could hurt us."

She nodded, but didn't want to continue the topic any further. "I called Remy."

Rogue looked surprised, "Ah knew he'd been here. He left his shirt."

"I thought he'd want to clean you up and dress you. Not that I didn't mind, but I figured like. . ." She trailed off a little.

"Thanks, Kitteh. A appreciate it. Yah'r the best room mate Ah've ever had."

Kitty giggled, but couldn't help it, "I can't believe you like had him under 'Hot Cajun' in your cell!"

Rogue rolled her eyes, "Don't even give meh that look. Ah didn't put him in mah phone; he did it himself!"

Kitty looked unconvinced, "Yeah, like surrrre."

She rolled her eyes, but then started to wonder. "Did yah tell him what happened?"

"I told him there was like an accident and to come over because you'd been hurt, but that was it. I know that the accident wasn't exactly part of the mission, but he's not part of the team so I figure it'd be best to like leave out all details."

. . . . . .

Remy tossed back the shot of Bourbon, not nearly close enough to tipsy, and looked back at his friend. "Remy dunno what t' d', Johnny boy. Seein' her like dat. . .I never felt dat mad b'f', never felt dat worried."

Pyro nodded slowly, nursing his beer while listening to his friend. "You love the Sheila. That's what happens . . . I think." Pyro cocked his head to the side slightly as he sunk back into Remy's couch.

Remy nodded in response. He had returned from the mansion that morning feeling angry, nervous, upset, worried, and any other number of emotions he didn't bother to name. Seeing Rogue unresponsive had tore into him more than he could ever have imagined. He'd never felt something pull at his heart like that, not even seeing Julian die or Belle look at him unadulterated hatred . . . Nothing hurt like seeing Rogue like that. He went back out on his motorcycle and drove for literally hours, just trying to loose himself in the curves of the road.

As the day grew into night and he found himself burning through a pack of five of cards, not to mention a pack or three of cigarettes, he called John. John and him had spent quite a few nights at his apartment in the past, drinking, ignoring Magneto, trying to get Piotr to loosen up, and then some. Although he wouldn't admit it, he figured he needed a friend now, and he could use the company to distract himself.

"It's jus. . . Remy dunno, mon ami, Remy jus want her t' b' all right."

John nodded and gave Remy a slight punch on the shoulder, "The Shelia's a fighter, mate. She'll be fine."

At that moment, Remy's cell phone started to ring. He jumped at the sound and quickly pulled the small device from his back pocket. Learning his lesson from the last time Kitty called, he chose to answer with a simple worried, "Roguey?!"

Remy felt relief wrap around his whole body at the sound of a straightforward southern sugar coated voice. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever heard. The tension left his body as he heard that perfect drawl, "Hey, Cajun."

Remy sighed, letting all his fears and worries leave his body with that breath, "Y' okay!"

The laugh he heard placated him like nothing else in his life, "Ah'm fahne, Remy. Ah know yah were worried, and Ah appreciate yah coming ovah to check on meh."

The words were out of his mouth before he could think of anything else to say to her, "Love y'!"

He swore he could hear her smile, "Ah love yah tah, Rem. Ah missed yah while Ah was gone."

He felt his heart swell, "Remy miss y' t', chere, mo' dan y' know."

There was a pause and then he heard that perfect voice again, "Ah. . .um . . . Ah was kind of hoping Ah could come over tahnight."

It took him a moment to swallow and calm the increase in his heartbeat. "Oui, chere. Y' want Remy t' come get y'?"

John was wiggling his eyes inappropriately at Remy and making some other inappropriate movements involving his mouth, tongue, and the neck of his beer bottle.

Shooting his 'best friend' a glare that could strip paint, he turned away from him and pressed the phone a little closer to his ear, "Did y' hear, Remy? Y' want moi t' come pick y' up?"

"Ah heard yah, Ah was just thinking. . . Yah don't have tah come get meh, Ah got a bike, yah know."

Remy laughed at the playful tone of her voice, "Y' sure y' okay t' drive?"

He could practically hear her role her eyes, "Ah'm fahne, Swamp Rat."

"Okay den. . . Did y' eat yet?"

"No, Ah can grab something from the kitchen though."

"Non. Remy get dinner ready."

"All right, Ah'll see you in probably about an hour, Rem."

"D'Accord, Roguey. Love y'."

"Love yah, tah."

As Remy hung up his phone, he turned back to Pryo that was now doing something inappropriate involving his index and middle fingers, and his mouth. He sent him a warning glare.

Pyro laughed. "Your Shelia coming over, then?"

He nodded, despite himself, "Oui, dat means y' have t' get out."

Pyro rolled his eyes and quickly knocked back the rest of his beer. "I hear you, I hear you."

As John got up and Remy followed him to the door, Remy reached out and caught John's shoulder with his hand. "Tanks, John. . .f' well y' know."

John took his hand and patted Remy on the opposite shoulder. He responded seriously, "Don't worry about it, mate. We gotta stick together, you know?"

Remy smiled and nodded as he watched his friend exit his apartment. As soon as the redhead was out the door, Remy felt his heart start to pound in his chest as he ran to the fridge and start quickly pulling food out. He felt his palms start to sweat as he put water on to boil on his stovetop.

It took him a minute to realize that it was his nerves making him feel all jittery. Remy LeBeau, nervous? He shook his head trying to clear it. As soon as he pushed his nerves aside, he still felt jittery.

Rogue was coming over! Remy couldn't help but grin as wide as his face would let him. His chere was okay! Not only was she okay (and more importantly safe!), but she would be with him soon!

He placed his hands flat on the counter and took a deep breath. "Merde!" He swore as he looked down at the pair of sweat pants he had on as well as his white undershirt. He raced to his room and stripped off his pants, not able to get his jeans on fast enough.

He took his favorite gray Dior dress shirt out of his closet, and was buttoning it on the way to the kitchen, before grabbing his _Kiss the Cajun_ apron.

He could feel the butterflies in his stomach, although he would never admit it. He poured the pasta shells into the now boiling water, figuring that he if he let his mind wonder that dinner would never get made.

* * *

Reviews are love! I mean looooove!

Thoughts? Suggestions? Loooooove?


End file.
